My Dreams Will Lead Me To You
by Evelyn15
Summary: Five years have passed since Atem had left for the afterlife. Everyone had moved on with their lives yet Anzu has started having strange dreams of late.Dreams leading her and her friends to believe Atem is alive and in need of their help. BEING REVISED
1. Godsend

A/N: OMG!!! 4 reviews!!! I'm so exited!! does a little jig Thank you all so much. Words fail to describe how I fell about your heart-warming reviews so I shall try to use the extent of my abilities to do so.

**Hikaru****:** Thank you for whacking Atem, he so deserves it. I have another fic in mind for Atem and Anzu that won't end in heartbreak so keep and eye out for it or I'll send you an email telling you when it is posted if you want. Thanks a lot for the review!

**Random Reader:** I am deeply touched by your words. I feel I have done my job as a writer when I can make a reader respond to my story in such a manner. So thank you very much for the support!

**Egyptian Rose**: OMG!!!! I love your writing and your approval just makes me burst with energy to write more!! I just love the way you write and it means a lot to have you compliment me! Thank you!

**Kaz****:** Thank you very much for the compliment! I'm glad I wrote Anzu the way you thought she would be in the manga. I thought she would have felt very torn and broken since she loved the guy so I sat down and wrote Dreams Will Lead Me To You. Thank you!

Now, this story will be long and different from my previous fic about Anzu. This occurs a few months after Dreams Will Lead Me To You. The style will be the same and I'll try to keep in touch with Anzu's feelings and character. That goes for all the other characters. This is rated PG for language and mushy scenes in the oncoming chapters just to be safe. It might go up later on in the story.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF My Dreams Will Lead Me To You!! -

Ledgend:

==change of scenery or place.

== flashback sequence

**Full Summary:** Five years have passed since Atem had left for the afterlife. Everyone has moved on with their lives. But Anzu has started having strange dreams of late...dreams leading her and her friends to believe that Atem is alive by means of some strange magic. Atem is in need of their help to defeat an evil that wishes to claim his power for his own and fulfil an ancient prophecy. But will the others and Anzu be able to help him? Can she risk facing the pain of a broken heart once more?  Will she tell him her feelings she has kept inside for five long years? Find out in My Dreams Will Lead me To You .Atem/Anzu. Twist ending.

_            Darkness…_

_            That was all she could see and fell around her._

_Trapped in its void of utter despair, she felt herself fall from the light into a weightless freefall. She attempted to reach for it but it slipped from her grasp as grey ropes tied themselves to her wrists and legs on her bare body, keeping her from the light and bringing her to a suspended halt. As she hung in this desolate place, she slowly lost herself in the darkness that chilled her soul.  Hours had seemed to pass when she saw something within her peripheral vision heading towards her from above. She squinted when the object softly started to radiate light as it neared, obscuring her vision. The young woman strained against her bonds to reach the object but her bonds tightened, cutting into her soft peachy skin. She kept struggling even if her skin had to pay the price for her stubbornness but she felt she had to do anything in her power to get to that object. With a cry of pain, arms and legs a bleeding mess, she flung herself at the object catching it within her hands stained with her own blood. _

_As soon as she had come in contact with the object, the darkness had receded from her by a few feet with a hiss, hovering as it kept its distance but waited to strike once more. She looked down into her clenched hands and opened them, revealing what she had suffered so determinedly for; it was a feather. The feather was about the length of both her hands put together side by side. A color of pure white with a symbol she felt knew but could not decipher was engraved upon its surface. She let it go from her fierce grasp and held it as if it was a newborn child; with wonderment and care at such a small and beautiful thing. The feather hovered above her cupped her hands she had placed underneath it. The lone feather glew brightly until it chased the darkness away. _

_The young woman closed her eyes and let her soul bask in the soothing light that the exquisite feather bathed her in, chasing away all inner doubt and fear that had gripped her heart in the darkness. The feeling felt so familiar to her...She tried to place it and felt on the brink of recollecting where she had felt this feeling prior to this moment. But the feather shimmered with a spray of golden dust and disappeared, startling her in the process. The dust hovered over her body and landed on her skin causing her eyelids to fall as she fell once more into the creeping darkness..._

                                                                                                                      ==

                I awoke in a cold sweat in the city of New York, in the Plaza Hotel's penthouse suite. Pulling the silk sheets off my smouldering body, I reached over towards the small bedside table on my right, picking up the glass of water resting upon the mahogany surface and drank hungrily. As I finished draining the cup of its contents, I set it back in its original spot and rested my head upon my goose-feathered pillows as I tried to recall the dream that had forced me to awaken in such a state at...I glanced at my digital alarm clock and my azure blue eyes widened as I read the time with a groan. 3 o'clock in the morning. With a sigh, I decided that I might as well do something constructive with my time.  The first thing that came to my mind was the times when Isis had taught me how to meditate on my various visits or stop-overs in Egypt. Actually, I would call it forced me to learn as I had not wish to be taught at first. I still could not figure out for the life of me why the ex-tomb keeper had wanted to teach me to recollect my dreams but I had to admit that it did help me calm down and get my thoughts in order before and after my performances or for any other time.

                'Anyways, I said to myself, who am I to question Isis who seems to know all even without the Sennen Tauk...' I abruptly stopped my thoughts from going any further than that remark; I knew where they would lead and I did not wish to re-open old wounds that had now been healed over time.

                I sat up on her bed with my legs crossed in a comfortable position, while I regulated my breaths to be deeper and longer. When I felt my body was slightly tingling and numb, I let my mind replay my dream or what it remembered. I focused on the images I saw but they eluded my ''inner sight'' as Isis called it. I tried to grasp at the fleeting images with my mind but only managed to catch one; the image of me holding a large pure white feather. I could clearly see myself, floating in a void of nothingness, eyes closed and naked, with my hands cupped under the feather as it glowed and floated in the air. Then my inner senses were assaulted with a barrage of emotions that was projected by the feather. It did not feel evil, quite the opposite. I felt safe and protected but it was a familiar sense of safety and protection...

                I felt that I had seen enough and left her inner consciousness. When I opened her eyes, I let out a ragged breath. 'What the hell is going on, I thought. I've never meditated and felt this way afterwards. Maybe I need some fresh air.' I climbed out of her Queen sized bed, parting the mosquito veil on my way. I omitted to take my night robe with me to cover my cotton white nightgown, even if it was late November, and opened the double glass doors that led to a large balcony. The view was breathtaking. It revealed to you New York at its most vulnerable and at its most beautiful moment. I gripped the railing and let the wind blow in my hair, which now reached my mid-back, and tried to figure out what was going on. The one thing that seemed to be imprinted in her mind was the symbol emblazoned on the feather. 'What could it mean? I asked myself, it must be important since it is the one thing that still remains clear in my mind.' I sighed as I bowed my head and hit the railing with my frustration. My hand recoiled from the pain as I held it to myself in an attempt to ease the pain.

                -You are supposed to be the rational one Anzu and hitting metal railings does not count in rational but in Jou like behaviour, I said laughing at myself. That comment made me think about my goofy friend as well as the rest of the gang. We had come a long way in 5 years.

                Five long years have passed since we had all been in Egypt to send Motori no Yugi or rather Atem to the afterlife. After that, the rest of high school and graduation everyone just seemed to move on with their lives no matter how hard it was to accept the fact that we wouldn't be running off to save the world anymore.

                Yugi had become very depressed and reclusive after Motori no Yugi's departure. I had expected that he would be sad from the blow of losing his best friend, his surrogate brother/father figure, but I never expected depression, not from Yugi. He had fallen so deep in his depression that duelling seemed to be the only escape for him. But of course we, his friends, would have none of that from Yugi, especially not Jounouchi and I. We both took him out to the pier where so many of our adventures had started and ended and we each took turns to speak with our troubled friend.

                Jounouchi had gone first telling Yugi to not give up just because Atem was gone. He added that the two of them would always share a bond that would never break unless he let it break. Yugi listened and seemed to feel slightly better but I noticed it hadn't taken his depression away. I wasn't expecting for a miracle line to make him better, this was no Disney movie; I just wanted to see Yugi, our Yugi smile again. I had told Jou to let me try. I had knelt in front of him and told Yugi that I knew what he was going through but after I had spoken those words, Yugi had finally snapped...

                                                                                                                      ==

-How can you know what I'm going through?! He yelled at me with anger and tears running down his face, you're all smiles as if you didn't care about him!

 SMACK!

-I'm sorry I hit you Yugi but you have to get it through your head that he isn't going to come back. You can cry every night in your room about him and you ignore your friends who only want to help you but it will not bring him back. And just because you're in a lot of pain doesn't mean Jou's not hurting or that Honda and Mai aren't hurting. I learnt that a long time ago. I said bitterly looking at him. He held his cheek as tears came to his eyes at my harsh words but if I had to be harsh and re-live old wounds to bring Yugi to his senses I would.

-I know it hurts Yugi, I continued with a shaky but certain voice, but he would want you to be happy. I know that he wouldn't want his departure to hurt you like this. He would want you to become stronger from this and learn from your experiences; to rise above the pain and utilise it into something constructive. After a period of silence Yugi asked something and the answer would lead to hurt both him and me.

-You know what hurt the most? He had asked us as he looked down, blocking his eyes from our view with his wacky blond bangs. We both shook our heads no. He looked up towards and fixed his big purple eyes shinning with tears upon me.

-You said you loved the both of us, he started in a whisper, you said it didn't matter that we were two different Yugi's; that I stay I stay the way I was, was all that mattered. But in the end you loved him, didn't you. My heart froze as the words that held such bitterness towards me stabbed at my conscience.

-Didn't you!! Yugi bellowed once more when I failed to respond.

-Yug, lay offa her...started Jou but I stopped him by raising my hand and shaking my head no. I loved Atem and would always love him but I loved Yugi too yet it was the love of a sister and not the love he wished of me. He was my dearest friend and he deserved the truth; it would set us both free.

-Yes, I replied quietly.

-And yet you let him go! How did you do it Anzu? How do you let someone you claim to love go! Why!? I smile as he said this. Not to mock Yugi, but at the irony of the situation; it was the same question I had asked Atem in my mind yet the only difference was that Yugi had the courage and the heart to ask it.  

-Because...I love him Yugi, I had whispered with a sad smile as I faced the calm waters. Both Jou and Yugi's eyes widened. I could tell it was not caused with the surprise at my confession but at the fact that I had expressed my love for Atem so openly to them for the first time ever.

-Who was I to stop him? He didn't belong here, I said with conviction I had told myself repeatedly. He had a home to go to and now we have to live our lives the best we can despite the pain Yugi. But you cannot live your entire life grieving for what was or what could have been! You have to move on but it doesn't make Atem less important in your life. Like Jou said to me before, it will make us hold onto his memory even more. I took Yugi's hands in my own and made him look me in the eyes.

-I don't want you to hurt anymore Yugi; I want you to be happy again. It will take time but we'll all get through this like we always have... together. Jou came beside me and placed his hand on ours as he nodded in agreement, showing that he would stand by Yugi through this though time. Yugi sighed and seemed to process the information we had given him. Yugi now realised we were in pain as well but we used it to make us stronger. And in his heart or hearts, Yugi knew he should do the same.

                                                                                                          ==

                And so with our constant reminders of staying strong for _him_, for us and for himself, Yugi kept it together and continued with his life, no matter how hard it was. He was working now as a teacher in Domino High and also owned the Game Shop. Grandpa had passed away a few months after our graduation making Yugi the owner. If memory serves me well, he had started a class at the shop t teach kids how to play and master the game of Duel Monsters with the heart of the cards, in memory of Grandpa and Atem. He sometimes worked with Isis, Ryou and Rashid to translate Egyptian tablets for Ryou's and Isis's museums. He was currently dating our old friend Miho. I had been surprised at first since we hadn't seen Miho in a long while but she was such a sweet and beautiful girl and she seemed to care a lot about Yugi and the same goes for Yugi. They had met each other during one of his classes at the shop I think. She was bringing in her cousins to take a lesson when he had recognized her. Yugi had told me that the only reason he had known it was her was the fact that Miho had still been sporting her yellow ribbon in her hair. Both of them had hit it off quite well after that and soon, specifically at one of Seto's tournaments that Yugi had won, Yugi had proposed to Miho. They are both happily married for a year now and I think Miho and Yugi are talking about having kids.

                Jounouchi went onto Tokyo University to become a very well known doctor much too every ones surprise, especially Seto's. Apparently his love for helping people and the ordeal of his facing Serenity's blindness with no knowledge of what to do during his teenage years had amplified as he grew older so he had opted for this line of work. It seemed that he was very intelligent when he set his mind into his studies because Jou graduated top of his class each year with full honours which got him into the job market easily. But even if the sight of blood still made Jou a little queasy, he would do what is asked of him when the time calls for it. Who'd have guessed Jou would end up becoming this?  Everyday he thanked us and especially Atem for helping him become the man he was today. He always tried to spend at least 2 months of every year in a 3rd world country to help the sick children and adults by educating them about healthcare. He was chief of staff at Domino Hospital and he also spent a lot of time with us on his free time catching up on old times. He spent the other half of his time with Mai whom was now his wife. They had gotten married after Jou had finished his studies which was a few month ago. I can clearly remember how nervous Jou was. He had been a total wreck that day, shaking and sweating. Seto, who had been appointed usher along with Honda, had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on Jou to calm him down. It didn't calm him down as I remember that Jou had gone on a rampage about how he was going to kill Seto, but it had gotten his mind off the wedding until he had no choice but to get married. I guess Seto's plan had worked even if it had been a little extreme. Jou was in the top 5 duellist in the country.

                Mai was still a duellist and was now top designer. She now owned a boutique in Paris and had called her line of clothing Battle Wear. Mai had started out making clothes for girls when they competed in Duel Monsters tournaments but now she made it for both genders. Mai had always ranted about how the boys, minus Jou always wore slightly deranged yet cool clothes during tournaments and how girls didn't wear clothes that said this was serious business. One day enough was enough and few had become feed up with hearing her rants, so we told her to do something about it and that's when the idea came to her. Then bam! You have yourself a fashion designer. It was either based on an ancient civilisation or it was futuristic and hip. Everyone wanted to wear her stuff and they could but it came at a price for her really unique pieces. Mai and I still fought sometimes but it was always good-natured arguing that tightened our bond of friendship and I loved her like the sister I never had. Sure they had a though road to make it to this point but they both loved each other and that was all that mattered to them. Mai's wedding had been the talk of the whole world it seemed and she had liked it that way. She had insisted on having a private wedding which had required looking all over the world but no luck. Then Seto came to her and told her he would have everything about the location ready and to count it as a wedding present. We had all been dumbfounded but showed up when Seto had sent a jet to pick us up with the caterers, flowerers and decorators to a private property Seto seemed to own. It had been beautiful with lush gardens, a lake, a forest and acres of land. Mai had fainted at the site and Jou had said he couldn't accept but Seto said he had to because it was the only way he could keep the mutt, as he called Jou, away from him. Jou had seen through the insult and had thanked Kaiba but insisted he pay for the place. When we had revived Mai, we had gotten everything in place and she was soon the one and only Mrs. Jounouchi Katsuya. They had several homes so I can't guess where they are but they told me they were finishing the construction of their new house on the land Seto had given them on their wedding day.

                Honda went on to driving professionally on motorcycles. He quit after a year of it and decided to become a member of the police enforcement. He was one of the best in Domino now and actually got through to thugs because he had once been them at their age. I recalled that he had started dating Shizuka back in his motor days but Jou and Honda thought it better if they waited until Shizuka was out of High School for them to keep dating.  Shizuka had been slightly angry but let it pass because she loved Hiroto and would wait for him. When she did graduate they started dating again even if their schedules didn't match sometime but they made the time because they loved each other.

                Shizuka had become the head nurse at her brother's hospital, after her studies in a nurse college were completed, and joins him on his trips abroad. It gave her a change to see the world she had almost been doomed to never see again. She had been driven to become a nurse ever since she had stayed in the hospital with that scarred little boy she told me about that helped her watch Jou's duel during the beginning of Battle City. She had never gotten the chance to see him but he had made her realise that she liked reassuring patients and taking care of them. I know I've had my fare share of injuries from my shows and I know first hand that Zuka is good at what she does. She's specialised in working with the blind or with people becoming blind. She was currently engaged to Honda and both are planning they're wedding with anticipation, which is in the upcoming spring.

                Duke had kept going with his Dungeon Dice Monsters, marketing it against various gaming companies other games and, with Pegasus's aid, soon became popular like Duel Monsters. He had started marketing it in Japan then had moved to America to enlarge his product. He was richer now and was currently coming out with a new game that he deemed top secret. He stayed in touch during his tie away and even visited or sent tickets for the whole gang to come and see him. We always tested out his new games because he thought it was only fair since we had been the first to see Dungeon Dice Monsters in play before everyone else. He was also a well know player and heartbreaker amongst the ladies yet it did not deter him from his quest to find the one for him. Duke had married Vivian, the Chinese duellist from Seto's Grand Prix Tournament about two years ago and had a beautiful son named Hiroshi. They were living in their home in Hong Kong and I think Vivian said she was thinking of having another child in our last phone conversation.

                Ryou had decided to follow his father's footsteps and become an archaeologist. It wasn't hard since he had been watching his father at work for years so it felt like second nature to him. Ryou had made amazing finds in Egypt with the help of Ishizu, Shaadi, Yugi and Rashid. He was also successful in Greece, the Himalayas and in South America. He was now a University teacher in jolly England as he called it; teaching ancient studies and archaeology. The departure of his dark half, Bakura, had really brought out the real Ryou. He was more open and joked around more than we have ever seen him do and that made the others and me happy for Ryou. This new Ryou had also gotten himself a girlfriend in England. Her name was Natasha Rumsfeild-Ryou. She and Ryou had gotten together about two and a half years ago and had a pair of twin that had Ryou's and Vivian's good looks. One was named Yuna and the other was Yuri.

                Malik had followed his dream and was now a pro motorcyclist like he had always dreamed he would be. He went around the world winning a ton of races and losing some. Now he's teaching kids who want to learn how to be responsible drivers and how to go pro. But Marik is still a duellist to be reckoned with even without the Sun God Osiris in his deck. He was currently dating some mystery girl he had met in India. We have no idea who she is and Marik doesn't even want to tell us, all we knew was that her name was Sita. He said that we would meet her soon and to be patient but the suspense was killing me.

                Mokuba was now in his last year of high school and had many friends. He loved to hang out with his friends and still kept in touch with everyone in the gang. It was expected for Mokuba to be into Duel Monsters as his brother was one of the best, so he entered tournaments every opportunity he could and the kid could really hold his own in a though duel. He was also dating Rebecca Hopkins and hated it when we teased them.

                Rebecca had decided to move to Japan with her parents. She had skipped some grades until she had ended up in Mokuba's class. She was very intelligent and still a little annoying but a good person at heart. She and Moke made a cute couple and were very sweet to each other when she wasn't trying to be a witch to me. But I know she only does it to get my attention. She's an only child so I have no qualms about being a big sister to her.

                Me, I had gone to New York to follow my dream of becoming a dancer after Jou and I had pulled Yugi out of his weird funk due to Atem's departure. I had also been affected very deeply, heck I pleaded for him to stay in tears, but I had been preparing for the pain for a long time now. Ever since I had had that dream of him leaving me and my friends to complete his destiny, I knew he would leave but I never thought it would hurt this much.  And that was around the time between the fire at the warehouse and my date with Atem. I had fallen into a deep depression but hid it carefully. Isis had told me that we would all have a place to return to but for the others and myself, that place had been taken away. So I had poured myself and my bleeding heart into my dancing. I had been performing Swan Lake when an international scout had spotted me and after the show had told me that I was very good and should come to New York with her to try out for Julliard. 

                I had been accepted at Julliard after my year of dance school in Domino. It had hurt to leave my friends behind but we kept in touch and visited so much that it never felt like I had left. I was now one among the best ballerina's in the world and was a very good contemporary dancer as well. I was seen in many dance videos and concerts. Soon after that part of my career, I began to teach girls and boys alike how to dance as a dance instructor. When I wasn't dancing, I was visiting Yugi, Jou and the others or modeling for Mai's clothing line. I had also dated Seto during my one year at dance school in Domino but we had separated for reason's we only told their closest friends which meant, in short, that the whole gang knew. He and I were friends and still talked but he was a little hesitant towards me so I respected his actions and gave him space to deal with whatever was wrong with him. 

                Seto Kaiba was still chairman and C.E.O of Kaiba Corp. Everything was going great with the company, since he wasn't bankrupt, heck, Seto was leagues away from Bankruptcies, and he held tournaments yearly for adults, boys and for girls. Seto, strangely enough, was on good grounds with the gang and vice versa especially with Jou, Mai, Yugi and I. Actually, the main reason why he held tournaments yearly was to get us all together and it felt like old time again. Jou acted like he used to, so you would never think he was a doctor. Yugi was his old bubbly self; Mai left her boutique and came to show the world her Harpy's. Otogi came down with Vivian and the kids to advertise his products and fought with Honda just for laughs. I left New York, with Seto since he was here most of the time during 'business season' as he called it, and we both came to duel and I came to also cheer the others on. Mokuba brought Rebecca and they both duelled in hopes to prove themselves to Yugi and Seto as duellist. Ryou also attended with Natasha and their son to watch the duels. Shizuka, who left the hospital with Jou, would come to cheer us on and watched the kids with Vivian as we duelled. Marik would duel as well but he never brought the mysterious Sita with him.  I treasured those times we all spend together and hope they'll last.

                 I stood out here for a few more minutes as thoughts of my friends overlapped those of my dream, which seemed to be forgotten from my mind and decided to go back in to rest. I turned and walked towards the open doors when I felt something cold hit my bare left shoulder. I looked down at my shoulder and saw a tiny pinprick of water that had once been snow. I then looked up and saw snow flakes falling from the still dark sky. I stared; face turned upwards and eyes closed as they fell on my body, making me fell cold and lonely. When I re-opened my eyes, I saw something that made my eyes widen even more. As it fell from the heavens, I took one step back and waited for it to complete its descent.

                I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and deduced from the pain in my arm that I wasn't. There, on the balcony's stone floor, was the feather from my dreams. I approached it slowly and reached down with a hesitant hand. As in my dream, as soon as I touched it, it lit up and i felt that emotion again yet it was fainter thins time and did not overwhelm me. But that proved nothing, the feather in my dreams clearly had a symbol upon it and this one lacked it. I turned it over in my hands with relief, when I saw the symbol materialise on the feather looking me in the eye as if it was telling her something.

                -Alright, I can take a hint so you can stop glowing, I said to the feather as I rolled my eyes. I knew when things that were beyond my understanding were at play but what was I to do? I looked down and the symbol glew in response to my question.  There was only one person I knew in this city that could help me and I was not too thrilled about the idea of talking with him.

                                                                                                          ==

                -I can't believe I am doing this! And for a stupid feather! I said exasperated as waited for the elevator I was in to take me to my destination. I was dressed in a pair of white running shoes, a black wool skirt and a white turtle neck with my purse slung over my shoulder. When the annoying ding was heard, I walked through the elevator doors that let me off the top floor revealing a very immaculate and expensive looking lobby.

                -Hello, welcome to....

                -Yeah yeah, I know where I am. Is your boss in today? I asked as I stopped in front of the secretary.

                -Yes but he is conducting an important meeting, said the middle aged woman but I suspected she was lying. Do you have an appointment?

                -No, I didn't think I needed one. Look, can I just go in and...

                -I'm sorry miss, but you cannot see Mr...hey come back here!! She yelled after me but I ignored the old woman and opened the Cherry wood doors. I had spent half the morning planning how to reach the person who could help me and I was not about to let this old woman get in my way!

                A man was seated in his big leather chair behind a cherry wood desk as looked up from his papers to have his gaze fall upon me in his doorway.

                - Anzu? What a pleasant surprise, he said in a tone that couldn't tell me if he was or if he was sarcastic.

                -Forgive me sir I...

                -Leave us, he said as he interrupted the poor women.

                -Yes sir, said the woman with a bow as she closed the doors behind her.

                -So Anzu, what brings you to my company today hmmm?

                -I have a problem and I need your help figuring it out...Pegasus.

                                                                                                                      ==

And that's a wrap for this chapter. I bet that some of you thought it would be Kaiba she was meeting but I go and throw Pegasus into the mix. I wonder how he will help Anzu...I hope you all liked it and if you have any questions about the other characters lives, please leave a review with your question. If not review -. 

I'll try to update regularly. Thanks again to all my reviewers, they really warmed my heart.  

Until the next update,

Evelyn15


	2. Elevator rides and Messages

A/N: WOW!! 7 WHOLE REVIEWS!!!! I am very touched by all of your reviews!!

**Hikaru****:** I have read 'Love and Lust in Ancient Egypt' and I love it! It's on my favourite list. I'm glad your letting me send you e-mail so I can keep you updated and I'm sure we'll have awesome conversations about Atem and Anzu. Thank you so much for the support and for keeping Atem in his place! Bonks Atem on the head

**Una**** 1: **I'm happy that I've caught your attention even if your favourite pairing isn't supported in my fic. But I can guarantee you that Yugi and Anzu are still the best of friends. I'm glad I found someone to pair him up with. The only other person I could think of besides Anzu was Miho. ( all the others just don't seem to fit well.) I promise to go check out your fics and don't worry you'll find out right now why Anzu went to Pegasus.

**eveeee90: **Hi! Thank you for the thumbs up!

**Sweet Anime Fan:** I'm glad you like this sequel. I, like you, also like the way I portrayed everyone post Yu-Gi-Oh! Too. Don't worry too much about Anzu. She's not that miserable... she still had her friends to support her and keep her spirits up. Thank you for your review.

I'm so glad you all like the story.

**Black-wings91: **Hey! Thank you for reading and I'm glad you liked it.-

**Egyptian Rose: **(Evelyn15 blushes madly at your praise) Thank you very much. It really means a lot. You'll get to learn more about the feather in this chapter.  You are a very good writer and I will wait until the world turns purple to read your exquisite story 'Enternamente'. Seriously. It's that good. Thank you for adding me to your favourites, I have you on mine. Hope you enjoy this chapter and you are a great writer as well.

**Anime Dreamer: **Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I'm sorry about the spelling errors in the first chapter. I am going to try and not let that happen anymore.

Now into the 2nd instalment of the story!!

Enjoy!

Here are some of the Japanese words I'll be using.

Domo: Thank you

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

_Recap:_

_-So Anzu, what brings you to my company today hmmm?_

_-I have a problem and I need your help figuring it out...Pegasus._

                                                                       =

-Now why would a top prima ballerina, like yourself, need my help? Oh and I must say I enjoyed your performance last week Anzu; truly captivating. You know I would love to have you sign this picture I have of you at the Russian ballet...

-Look Pegasus, I can leave an autograph on my way out but only if you help me with something, I said trying not to roll my eyes at him. I knew Pegasus liked the ballet but he was a little eccentric about it. Okay maybe crazy is more like it. He had once told me, after my show in Paris a few years ago, that Cyndia, his late wife, had had a great love for the ballet and he had caught onto it. I, of course, am still totally creeped out by his weirdness (due to the whole Duellist Kingdom affair) and had no wish to be here but I had to get some answers.

-And how am I, a business man like myself, supposed to help you Anzu? He asked with puzzled expression that would not have looked out of place on a child but it did on him.

-I recall that when I had read your diary at Duellist Kingdom it mentioned that you had done some archaeology to find the tablets and the basis for Duel Monsters in Egypt. Correct? He nodded and I took that as my sign to continue.

-Well I need your expertise in that area. And trust me when I say I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. I would rather have gone to see Isis or Ryou but they're conducting a very important dig in the Valley of the Kings. I said all this in quick and concise Japanese to make my point even more clear.  

-Aren't we grouchy in the morning? Alright I'll listen to your young troubles, please have a seat. Drink? He asked in our mother tongue, gesturing to the comfortable seat facing him and at his drink cabinet on the right side of his office. I accepted the seat but declined the drink, giving him a look of incredulousness. A drink this early in the morning?! I wished to have a clear mindset while I explained things to him thank you very much.

-Pegasus, I came here because I had a strange dream last night...umm actually...early this morning, I started as he wove his hands together and watched me with his crimson eyes. 

-Um humm...go on, he prompted me. I took a deep breath and explained my dream to him then I went on to explain the arrival of the thing that had brought me here.

-I see...interesting. May I see the feather? He asked me after digesting my story with a pause of silence. I reached into my purse and removed it from the box I had put it in.  I handed it to him. Pegasus regarded it carefully and turned it over so many times I thought I would go mad. He soon seemed to be in his own world, mumbling to himself and nodding his head throwing in yes's and no's at random intervals.

I had known this would happen; Pegasus was not a very reliable man in matters of the occult. He always got side-tracked in his own thoughts but I had taken the risk of him flaking out on me when I had debated whether or not to ask for his help earlier this morning: there was no turning back.

I coughed loudly, my irritation creeping into the action. I smiled to myself as Pegasus was startled out of his thoughts by it. I raised a thin eyebrow in his direction.

-So....I said expectantly. I knew from the look on his face that he had found something but was hesitant to say it. 

-Anzu...I have some questions I wish to ask you before I reveal to you what I've gathered from your strange little feather, he said in a serious voice that scared me. Pegasus was never known to be this serious with anybody; even if he was serious!

-Okay...I said felling even more uneasy.

-Is this the first time you have had this dream?

-As far as I can tell...yes. I have a lot of weird dreams but this one was different than the others.

-I see, he said turning the feather in his hands and mumbling some more.

-Damn it Pegasus! Tell me what you know! I yelled rising out of my chair. I had had about enough of this.

-Well, let's start with the obvious. The symbol on this feather is a Phoenix.

-I noticed that Pegasus, I'm not stupid. I need you to be a little more descriptive.

-Phoenixes are mythical beast who were said to have healing tears, a revitalizing yet haunting voice and rise from their own ashes after their deaths. That is why it is upon a pyre as we can see, he said pointing at the Phoenix and the fire engraved behind it.

-Okay, so this thing kills itself and comes back to life...alright I got that. What about the necklace it's wearing? I asked pointing at it; it looks like the Sennen Ankh.

-Yes it does, minus the key at the end of course. The Ankh was said to represent this life and the life beyond death.

-So what does it all mean? I asked looking at the feather. I could swear I could see the fire behind the Phoenix flare into life. I felt transfixed by the flames that seemed to burn into my mind's eye that I forgot that I was in Pegasus's office. His voice cut through my daze and I snapped out of it with a start.

-Are you alright Anzu? He asked me with concern in his voice.

-Hai. Please continue, I said trying to figure out how that vision had happened. He looked uncertain but continued as I requested.

-I'd say your feather is saying that someone from beyond is going to come back to this life, he said as he returned the feather to me.

-That's not possible; I replied in such a convincing tone that it even frightened me along with Pegasus. He stayed silent for a few moments, looking at me with his crimson eyes.

-Nothing is impossible Anzu, though this is all speculation dear, he said trying to calm me except he did not know that what he had just revealed to me was alarming me greatly.

-Your right, it's just speculation; I said standing up and bowing even if my legs shook terribly. Domo Pegasus. I appreciate your help. I'll just forget about this. It's probably all the stress from dancing getting to me. 'Oh pah-lease! Don't I have any good excuses in here?' I asked myself as I turned to leave.

-I'm glad to have been of some aid, now about that autograph...he said sliding a picture of me in a final ballet position at my show in Moscow. I rolled my eyes as he smiled a Cheshire cat grin with his pen thrust at me. 'And this is the man that created Duel Monsters.' I said to myself as I took the pen and signed the picture.

                                                                       =

I walked out of Pegasus's office with a heavy heart. 'This couldn't be true...it just couldn't.' I passed his secretary who was glaring at me but ignored her icy glares as the elevators door closed; I had bigger things to worry about.

First, I had to talk to Isis and Ryou to confirm what Pegasus had told me. He may be slightly normal now but that didn't mean I was crazy enough to trust him completely. Maybe I should call the others as well. I needed to at least talk to someone about all this...it might be nothing save for my whacky imagination or nerves but just to be sure...

-Excuse me young lady, are you getting off? I snapped out of my thoughts and look up to see the man who had spoken to me. The doors of the elevator were open. I glanced at the floor display: 20th floor. As I looked at the man, I noticed that he was in his mid 40's and had a fatherly look to him and a sparkle in his eyes that betrayed his age; that made him look both young and old. He was sporting a business suit so I guessed he worked here.

-Uh...Iie...I replied in Japanese with an embarrassed smile. Then I realised my mistake by the look of utter confusion that showed upon his face at my words.

-Sorry, I'm heading to the 1st floor, I said in plain English.

-It's alright dear; he said getting in and pushing the button that indicated the parking lots first basement level causing the doors to close. I noticed that when he pushed the button that the sleeve of his suite had raised a bit, revealing a tattoo of a something I knew I had seen before. I was going to ask about it however I didn't fell like freaking the man out with random questions about a tattoo he had probably obtained in his teens.

-Something on your mind dear? He asked me kindly.

-Oh, I'm just a little distracted; I replied looking at my boots then glancing at him.

-We all get a little distracted and lost sometimes, he replied with a soft smile.

-But what if you're not lost? What if you know where you have to go but are afraid of the results?

What if when you find your way, you can't face what's at the end of the road? I was blurting out my mixed feelings about my situation to this kind man who probably had no idea what I was talking about. 'So much for not asking random questions Anzu.' I said to myself. I was quick to apologize but he shook his head to tell me it was alright.

-That's the way life goes child, he said to me in his firm yet gentle tenor voice, everyone is afraid sometimes. It's part of our nature. All we can to do is prepare ourselves for the end of the road and what awaits us at the finish. I thought so deeply about his wise words that I didn't realise when the elevator had stopped.

-It's your stop dear, he said to me. I looked up and saw that the doors were open revealing Industrial Illusions main lobby. I stepped out of the elevator, embarrassed once more about zoning out. I began to walk away towards the exit when the man called me back.

-Oh miss! You forgot something! He said holding the doors open and holding something in his hand. It was the feather! I ran and he handed it to me with a smile.

-Thank you very much, I said holding it close to my heart. I didn't believe Pegasus's theory about this little thing but I felt that I had to keep it near me. The doors slowly closed.

-Your welcome. Believe in your heart and in yourself Safiya; it will never lead you astray on your path towards him. Look to the past to find answers to the future and beware the Scorpion, he said in his kind manner as the doors closed shut with a swish.

-Hung?...Wait!! Wh...What do you mean? Hey come back!! I yelled pounding on the doors. Nevertheless the elevator was already heading to the parking lot. I could take the other elevator but it would be to slow.

The stairs.

I bolted for the stairwell and took the steps two or three at a time without losing my balance or breath. I was glad that my years of ballet came into use at one of my most mystifying moments. I had to catch him. I had to ask him what all this meant! I tear open the parking lots doors, my eyes adjusted to the bright artificial light as I glanced around for the man but did not find him. I saw the elevators on the other side in a beeline right in front of me and ran for them.

It looked like he had not arrived yet. I smiled triumphantly as I tired to control my soft breathing and erratic heartbeat. I would not let him get away. The ding was heard and the doors opened with a swish, blowing sand into my face and causing my hair to blow into all directions. Sand in an elevator?! I covered my eyes with one arm and waited for it to pass. When the wind subsided, I looked into the elevator.

It was empty.

I couldn't believe it. He just disappeared into thin-air...

I sighed dejected at having lost the only person who seemed to know what was going on. I entered the elevator and punched in my floor without much care.

-What is going on? I don't understand why this is happening! I just want to understand! Help me understand! I cried out as I leaned against one of the walls and looked down. There was still a pile of sand on the ground. I kicked at it in anger as tears stung my eyes. I wiped them away with a swipe of my hand as my determination took over. 'I am going to go home and forget about this. I am going to put this all behind me. This is all just some sick joke created by some weirdo.' 'Yeah, but the weirdo would have to know everything that had happened to you in the past.' My conscience reasoned. That was true but even so, I'm sure this was all fluke.' I reached up towards the metal bars on the walls of the elevators to stand up but something caught me eyes. It was the distinct glint of light against metal in the midst of the sand.

I stopped in mid-motion and bent down to brush the sand away from the metal and found a chain hidden in its particles. I rise quickly as the doors opened, snatching the chain and stuffing it into my purse along with the feather that had been clutched in my right hand all this time. I walked out of the elevator and noticed that the people who entered it looked at me strangely as they caught sight of the sand in it and on my own person. I hurried past them and made a run for the doors before they could call the security on me to accuse me of vandalism. Luckily, a taxi was waiting in front of the building. I hoped into it and closed the door behind me.

-Where to missy? The cabbie asked looking at me in the rear view mirror.

-The Ritz hotel please, I replied leaning my head against the seat.

-You got it, he said pulling out of the taxi parking space and into the streets. I glanced at my watch that Yugi had gotten me for my 20th birthday and sighed. It was 4:00 pm. Perfect, I thought exasperated.

Just in time for New York's infamous rush hour traffic.

                                                                       =

I arrived at my hotel room around 6 o'clock. I had avoided the elevator at all cost because of what had happened in my last elevator stint so I had opted to take the stairs and I regretted it immensely as my feet pounded in pain. I collapsed on my big comfy beanie chair that I always brought with me on my travels. It had the autographs of all my friends on it; a sort of house warming present from the gang. It even had hand prints from Yuri, Yuna and Hiroshi. I never got the time to settle into a home because I traveled so much so I called it my hotel warming present. It's like I carried a piece of my friends with me everywhere.

I removed my boots to let my aching feet breathe. I tossed my purse on the small round table at my side along with my hotel Key Card and my cell phone fell out with all the other things I had dumped in there. My cell was flashing a red light; I had messages. I picked it up and opened my inbox as I put my stuff back in my purse.

-You have...two unheard voice messages. First message:

_Hello darling! It's Maria. Listen, we're gonna have to cancel your shows for the next few months hun. This was really out of the blue. It seems that the Company messed the dates up and it'll take a long time to fix it. You're still going to have to show up for the performance the 30th of November in __Paris__ as that was the only date that wasn't mixed up. If you have any problems call Chelsea or myself.  Just use your unexpected time off well. To more important things, I'm going shopping at Tiffany's tomorrow so call me if you want to come which I'm sure you will. Ciao Darling! _Click. End of Message. To save this message press one, to...

That was definitely from Maria. She was 20 yrs old and she worked for our Ballet Company. She had been assigned to me two years ago and her job was to attend to all my needs and to fill me in on my show schedules. Basically she was my personal secretary. Maria booked my hotels and my transportation whenever the Company arrived in a new town yet she always went a little overboard with things. Example: my hotel room. I lived in the penthouse suite when I had asked for one of the normal rooms. She would have stuck me in the Channel Room but I refused and was forced to either have this one or the Channel Room, which cost a fortune per night. Did I forget to mention she was a shop-o-holic?

At first she had been very posh and had treated me like some coveted prize; she then treated me like gold when she had found out, by snooping around in my diary, that I had dated the Seto Kaiba. That had been at the beginning of her job and she had toned down a bit since then. She was still nosy but she was a nice girl when she wanted to be. My friends have met Maria and they think she's a good kid but they told me she freaked them out by how much she knew about my life. I deleted the message and decided that I would have to rain check on her shopping spree. I tossed my pack of Dentyne Ice in my purse as I listened to the next message. 

-Second message:

_Hey Dancing Queen! _I smiled at the endearment._ Ya know who this is! 'Cause if ya don't I'll neva talk to ya again! I'm gessin' your practacin' your dancing or somethin...unless if my theory is right and ya are secretly goin' out wit Kaiba! _I rolled my eyes with a smile as I picked up the feather. Jou had this theory that Seto and I were still seeing each other behind their backs. We weren't but we sometimes acted like we did just to bother him.

_-Jou! Give me the phone! –Aw but Yug! -Jounouchi Katsuya, said a female voice in the background, give Yugi the phone or else!  _That was definitely Mai's voice.

_–Hey Anzu! It's Yugi. Sorry about Jou. He's insane as always. Listen, we're all going to visit Ryou and Isis this December in Egypt to spend the Holidays with them and if, and I'm  praying to the gods that it is, if your schedule is clear, call me back and tell me if you'll be there. Mai and Miho say hi. Miss you tons and love you lot's.  Can't wait to see you and don't work too hard okay? Ja! ..._End of Message. __

I automatically saved the message. I always saved their messages; they seemed to brighten up my day. I decided to call Yugi back tomorrow morning and tell him I'd catch up with them after my show in Paris. Maybe I'd drop in to see Mai while I'm there... That also meant explaining to Maria why I was going to Egypt after the show instead of practicing, which would be an amazing feat all in itself. As I set my cell phone down, I saw the chain I had taken from the elevator wink at me. I picked it up and saw that something was hanging from it. I brought it closer to my eyes to see it better and my breath caught in my throat as it reflected the light from the lamp as it swirled on the chain.

A cartouche.

Not just any cartouche, but a cartouche that was used to write down royalty and Pharaoh's names. With trembling hands I look at the inscription and hoped against hope that I wouldn't see what I thought I would see, what I didn't wish to see; but fate is a cruel mistress. There, gleaming in the bright light of the lamp, were the symbols that spelled the words that dispelled all doubts about these strange occurrences. An Eagle...a loaf...a reed leaf...and an owl all displayed vertically in that order.

They could only spell one thing:

Atem.

OMG!! Things are falling into motion to quickly for Anzu to handle. What will she do with all these strange occurrences?  And who was the man in the elevator and what did he mean? Find out in the next instalment! Next chapter will include some of the gang members.

Until the next update

Evelyn15


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**Hikaru:** Thank you very much Hikaru! You are soo energetic and I love your feedback. I would hit Atem on the head too if he ever lost the cartouche Anzu gave him in the manga and in the anime. But I'm sure he'll be good. I'm warning you that this chapter is going to have some interaction between Anzu and Seto so Atem you can watch and brood in a corner and see what you're missing...for now.Glares menacingly at Atem Thanx again Hikaru!

**Random Person:** Thank you! It's funny that you asked what happened to Yami Bakura because he happens to be in the story. He will be in the story but if I told you when or how, I'd be giving too much away. -

**Una1:** Excuse my tardiness in updating! I'm glad you think I kept Pegasus in character, I was trying for that. The story will go slow for this chapter and for half of the next one. The other half of chapter 4 will be pure action. You'll be seeing Yugi's reaction in chapter 4 so hang in there; it's a kick in the teeth for all and a big headache for some newcomers. (And yes, poor Miho. She is indeed out of the loop) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**norestar-angel**: Thank you very much ''blushes madly'' I'm touched that you love it.

**Kyo Terayashi:** Thank you very very very much.

**Black-wings91:** She is confused but we'll see whether or not she can pull herself together. Thank you for liking my fic!

**Egyptian Rose:** Thank you very much. I liked the messages too. I think it shows that their all still very close and keep in touch despite distance. I can't believe it sounds like you and your friends. It sounds like you guys are really close. I went to go check your profile and I totally understand. I can wait; your story is too awesome to not wait for! -!

A/N: Alright! Please forgive me for my tardiness in updating this story. I was away and I lost this chapter due to computer failure, so please forgive me. In light of this, I shall post the fourth chapter within the week and it will definitely have the rest of the gang plus we'll get to see what the enemy is planning. This chappy will have three or four cast members but who could they be...read to find out!!! 

Third Chapter:

As I wiped the smoky film from my bathroom mirror, I took a good look at my face. My skin was ashen, my hair was limp and damp from my shower. I had bags under my weary eyes from the lack of sleep over the past two days! To sum it up nicely into three simple words; I looked dreadful. Jou would have a fit at my next check-up if he found out I wasn't sleeping well. I was a total wreck.

I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. How could I when I had just found the cartouche that I had given Atem. He had promised to keep it well and I knew he was a man of his word. The only way that this could have left his possession is if something had happened to him. But he was in the afterlife, what evil could reach him in the domain of Osiris?

I walked out of my bathroom, placing my towel on a rack on my way. I sat heavily on my bed and laid down spread eagle starring at my ceiling. 'I have to do something...I should tell the others. But if it ends up being a lie, the others would be crushed especially Yugi and Jou. But I can't keep this to myself...I have to at least tell someone.

'The person I'm going to tell has to be level headed and partially impassive but whom?' I asked myself as I turned over on my stomach and laid my face in my pillow. Then my head shot up a few moments later.

-That's it! I know exactly who it's going to be, I yelled as I jumped out of bed, grabbed my cell and dialled a number as I ran to my closet to get dressed.

                                                                                                            -

Here I was, in the back of a partially deserted Starbucks café, at 4:00 in the afternoon. I had been sitting across my two coffee buddies for almost 2 hours as I tried to explain everything that had occurred to me during the past two days.

-Then, I waited for the elevator doors to open and he was gone! I said as I took this opportunity to open my eyes to gage their expression. One was giving me the wide eyed 'whoa' look. The other...was giving me his classic do-you-expect-me-to-believe-you look. 

-Well Anzu, I think you should go tell the others, said the one who had given me the amazed look as he stood up and was about to place money down for his de-caff chocolate latte when I stopped him with my own hand.

-Don't worry, yours is on me kiddo. Your brothers buying for me anyways, I said smilingg at his older brother who gave me an icy glare and nothing more.

-Thanks! Anyways, they'd want to know. And even if it is a trick, there are too many coincidences to ignore it Anzu. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer for you to finish your story but I gotta go; Becca and I have a date tonight, he said blushing.

-No problem Mokie, thank you for your advice. Just be safe out there, I said in my motherly way as I pulled at his long pony tail. Mokuba had kept his long and messy hair style no matter how many times we told him to chop it off. He wouldn't even consider chopping half inch. He didn't get what our problem was until he started getting mistaken for a girl by classmates and sometimes by us in the streets. He had compromised to wearing it in a pony tail situated at the nape of his neck to appease us and save himself from further embarrassment in public.

-Yes mother, he drawled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as he hugged his brother who took a moment to return the gesture. Mokuba has always been one to show his emotions in contrast to his older sibling.

-Bye big bro, I'll be home at...uh...well I don't really know, he said as he scratched the back of his head laughing nervously.

-Mokuba, his brother said seriously as he looked pointedly at him, where are you two going?

-Alright...we're going to a concert. Okui Masami is performing and Becca wanted to go so I got us tickets. It's about 6:14 right now and the concert starts at 7:00-ish so I'll call kay? Don't fight too much you two! Mokuba said smiling mischievously and rushing out of the Starbucks.

-Bye Mokuba, we both said as he left our line of sight. Silence followed Mokuba's departure. I turned away from the exit Mokuba had left through and looked at his brother who fixed his icy gaze towards me.

Seto Kaiba hadn't changed much since I last saw him which must have been a couple of months ago at Shizuka's engagement party. He was still the handsome devil he has always been if you saw past his irritating disposition. His chocolate locks fell on his eyes giving him that mysterious and serious look that drove women wild. Instead of always keeping it tidy and neat like he used to in high school, he wore it slightly messy which suited him, adding to his rebellious look. His features had matured over the years and he was no longer skinny but lean and powerfully built. Not to the max but enough to see he did work out. His jaw line was more accentuated and his eyes...they still held their dark cobalt color that lured you into their mysterious depths with a narrowed appearance but it now held less hate and anger towards people. It didn't mean he was soft, because he was still the same arrogant I-own-the-universe Seto but he had made some changes in his life that had improved him both inside and outside. One could say Seto had made peace with his past. He has all of us as friends now and he had had me as a girlfriend so I guess that would change a guy of Seto's calibre.

-Alright. Mokuba's gone now, you can finally tell me your opinion Seto, I said as I calmly took a sip of my chai tea with a hint of jasmine.

-My opinion is that Pegasus has crazy people working for him, replied Seto in his usual cold manner, that man could have hurt you or worst.

-Seto quit hen-pecking! I'm serious! I said getting annoyed with his evasive tactics.

-How can you still drink that stuff? He asked me pointing to my drink. I knew he was trying to distract me from my question and annoy me out of pure pleasure of annoying me. I wasn't stupid and he knew that. He also knew I can't resist giving him one of my own tart replies.

-It's better than that caffeine time bomb you keep drinking; I retorted glaring as I pointed at his strong strait black coffee, which I am sure, is loaded with enough caffeine to tranquilize a horse and render a sloth permanently active for a year [1]. Now quite stalling and tell me what you think of this? 'Why wouldn't he answer me?' I though.

-Anzu, do you seriously expect me to give you my honest opinion? He asked me as he crossed his arms over his chest, what I have to say might upset you; he added as that familiar smirk graced his features, I won't be lenient.

-I know, that's why I need to heard it from you, I said quietly as I set my mug down and peered into it's depths with sadness. I needed to hear what he thought of it, of all of these weird things happening to me. Seto was smart and saw things others sometimes could not. Not that my other friends weren't smart or anything, they were. Yugi had been my first choice but I wanted to tell him face to face and over the phone would not be appropriate for this kind of news. Plus, I don't think I have the willpower to see his reaction to such news yet. Seto was direct with people no matter who they were and I needed a direct opinion right now. His smirk faded as he saw my crestfallen expression. He sighed deeply and leaned back into his chair.

-First, tell me the rest of your 'adventure', he said as he took a gulp of that foul drink.

-Then I entered the elevator after sand flew at me...I continued quietly.

-Sand in an elevator? The kind of company Pegasus is running is beyond me, Seto muttered in his coffee, I always knew he was a quack. How did you manage to stand being in the same room as him? I sent him a glare that could rival his to shut him up but he just ignored it and listened to the rest of my account.

-To tell you the truth, I almost didn't manage. As I was saying; I was pretty confused and angry in that elevator. There was a bunch of sand piled up and I kicked at one of the piles. That's where I saw this, I said taking off the silver necklace and handing it to Seto.

-I didn't notice the cartouche until I got back to my hotel room yesterday night. I noticed his eyes narrow as he saw the cartouche at the end.

-You know what it is, I declared as I saw some sort of recognition on his features. Can you read it? I asked. I wouldn't be surprised if he could; stranger things have happened.

-Katsuya and Yugi told me about this; he said slowly not answering my question, they told me that Atem had promised to keep it well after you gave it to him.

-H...He did, I said as heat rushed through my face as I remembered that moment but the pain of our final parting followed as well. Seto looked at me cautiously before he spoke again.

-Well, I think I have to agree with Mokuba. But I think you should wait a while and see how this plays out; he said with calmness that he always wore around him, if anything else happens then there must be something causing all of this. Then, when you have enough certainty, you should tell the rest of the Scooby-Gang, even if there is the possibility that this might be a dead end.

-But that's just it, this is a dead end Seto! He is dead! You know it; the others saw it! Yugi, Jou, Honda and I felt it! He is dead! I said furiously clutching my mug of tea, he's dead...

Tears threatened to fall down my face as I started shaking. Moments later, I felt hands larger than mine on top of my own dainty ones. I opened my teary eyes to see that Seto had placed his own hands on mine and was looking at me intently with those hard cobalt eyes in which I could see underlined tenderness.

-I don't ever recall dating a coward, he said to me as he wiped a rogue tear from falling. Confused at his statement, I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind but he stopped me by covering my mouth with the hand that had used to wipe my lone tear away.

-I'm not really in the mood to hear you bitch at me in public _dear, _he said as he looked pointedly at the people sitting around us whom were pretending not to look at us but I could see that they were, we don't need a whole repeat of 3 years ago. I rather disliked the whole town of Domino waiting for one of our legendary fights to begin with anticipation every week; we don't need New York City to do the same now do we? He said with that Kaiba-smirk and superior air.

I bit my tongue...for now. But the man was going to get it.

-You have no idea what I'm going through, I hissed quietly with my torn emotions being laced with my words as I took my hands out of his grasp.

-Don't be a fool and open your eyes Anzu, he said in a tone that told me he had figured something out ahead of me. Your unrequited love for the little Pharaoh is blinding your from doing the right thing because you're afraid of what will come. You've always stuck by your friends with this astonishing strength and courage that still eludes me yet where did it all go? Are you really about to let one of your precious little friends down? I looked down and avoided his intense gaze for I did not know the answer to that question; I was at a loss for words and it hurt to hear those words. But he took my silence as a yes.

-Then you are not the woman I thought you were; he said unemotionally as he placed the cartouche back in my hands, stood up, left money on the table for the both of us and left with a swish of one of his many trademark designer trench coats.

I stared down at my unfinished tea, ashamed of my weakness. Damn that Seto Kaiba!

Always the strategist no matter what the circumstances were. He also had the nerve to use my own peppy speeches, with his modifications of course, against me to get me to see his point. And Seto had a point; lover or not, above all Atem was my friend and if a friend needed me then I should be there for them. No matter how I felt.

Slipping on the cartouche with my resolve, I stood up from my seat, slipped on my coat, grabbed my scarf and ran out of the Starbucks in hopes of catching up with Seto. I was stopped dead in my tracks as I knocked into someone right outside the door. I looked up and saw Seto standing there with a neutral expression on his face. He held out a hand to me and I took it as he helped me to my feet. He looked downwards at me expectantly as we stood there, neither moving.

-You were right, I said giving in after 3 whole minutes of stubborn silence, I am afraid. I'm afraid of having to face that pain I felt 5 years ago. But I'm even more afraid at the fact that this could all be true, I replied as I looked down at my brown boots, that he'll come back but just break my heart in doing so. I don't think I could take that. However...he is still my friend and I have to help him, no matter what. Seto raised a hand and cupped my chin to force me to look at him.

-Now that's the Anzu I fell for, he said as he put my scarf on for me while smiling down at me, there's my Blue Eyes. Seto still had this habit of calling me his Blue Eyes White Dragon. When we had been dating, Seto had just out of the blue started calling me that. But I had felt honour and still do that he considers me to be like one of the most rare and powerful duel monsters in the game.

It was also rare to see Seto smile and it was extraordinary to see him express his feelings freely even thought he only did it with a selected few. He had started smiling more half a year after we had started dating a few months before graduation. Ever the callous, manipulative, pompous bastard he always was but one that I cared for deeply. Seto helped through my toughest times back then and I would always be grateful to him by always keeping a part of him in my heart at his request.

-You knew I was going to cave, I accused as I poked him in the chest, that's why you were waiting for me!

-Is it my fault if I happen to know how to push your buttons? He asked with that smirk, come on, let's go. He put his arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner and led me down the street towards the pedestrian crosswalk.

It was almost sun set and the air became chillier. The sky was a flood of reds, purples, blues and oranges as the sun descended slowly into the horizon. As we neared an intersection, I suddenly had a strange sensation overtake me. It was like lightning struck me and brought my senses into action.

-Would you like a Desert Rose for your beautiful friend? A Rose vendor asked Seto.

-No thank you, Seto replied without sparing the man a glance.

-Free of charge to the purest of hearts, he replied as I vaguely noted him turning towards me. I smiled; eyes closed and took the wrapped flower while ignoring Seto's hissed warnings. He hated it when I talked to total strangers.

-Stop being such a grouch! I hissed back as I looked up to see the face of the vendor and froze. It was him...

The man in the elevator!

-You're...I started but I was interrupted.

-Safiya, there is no time! You must head my words; it will begin soon...

-Who is this psycho?! Demanded Seto as he instinctively put me behind him and starred down the mysterious man with his infamous glare. Sometimes, Seto could be such an untrusting person but at times like these he had every reason to be.

-The man from the elevator Seto, it's him! I whispered hurriedly. The man started to speak again.

- They will come for both the past and the future. But they will need the key and the riddle completed to absolute the ritual. They will come after you too High Priest if you get in their way. You must all protect the key until the time of resurrection had come. Safiya, you must be strong and you must keep the cartouche and the feather with you. I know that your heart is confused but you must believe me. I will soon not be able to help you...they will hinder my attempts to aid you...look for me in your dreams...he stopped abruptly and listened to something.

-I have lingered to long; he said as he looked around the intersection as if someone would jump out of thin air and attack him, I must leave you. Do not leave her alone this night; they might...

-Wait a minute old man! Who are they?! Seto interrupted his voice laced with annoyance and anger but the man, now alert and edgy backed away from us as a crowd of people came and passed before us. I tried to see if the man was still there but the people blocked my view. When they had dissipated there was no trace of him; he had disappeared once again!

-How does he keep doing that!! I yelled in frustration.

-Whoever this guy is, I didn't see him leave over the crowds heads. Come on, he said holding me closer to him as we were about to cross the street. I guess the whole meeting had made Seto alert and more cautious; he didn't want to take any chances. There was a brief yet heavy silence between us.

-Seto, I'm worried. Now I'm getting you mixed up in all of this...I don't want this to interfere with your life...I said breaking the blanket of silence as the revving of cars and motorbikes could be heard as the light went green and we started crossing.

-Listen Anzu, you're stuck with me so deal with it. I'm not afraid of a crazed man's words and neither should you. I'm not going to let whoever is doing this get to you. I still need you....he said not finishing his train of thought as I interrupted.

-Really? I asked at his last comment. Seto really did care...

-Of course. Remember, I have a tournament coming up so I'll have all the time to keep an eye on you. I need you to be there; you're the reining women's champion, he said logically.

Never mind, he was still the calculating selfish clod I remembered.

-I see, I said frowning slightly. When I felt Seto's voice rumbling with suppressed mirth I sent him a deadly glare.

-What' so funny?! I demanded.

-You sounded so disappointed when I said I only cared about you because you the women's champ, he said bending down a little to see my face redden with anger and embarrassment, you should have seen you're face.

-I did not; don't let your ego run wild, I said turning away from him my nose in the air, feigning being miffed at his truthful accusations.

-Sure you didn't. I do care about your well being Anzu. I mean, where would I be if the only woman who dares challenge me was taken away? I would die of boredom, he said smirking. I smiled sat his attempt to redeem himself and to tell me he cared in his own way.

-So, I asked glancing up at him, what's next? I asked

-I guess what I said about you waiting should be ignored; we should tell the others immediately. Even if that Pharaoh was my rival, I know he was a man of his word. He would never give this up willingly if a dear friend had given it to him; he said picking up the cartouche from around my neck and setting it back.

-I guessed as much this morning. So...does this mean you believe me? I asked hopefully.

-As long as you believe Anzu, I'll believe alright? He offered instead of a straight answer.

-Better than you thinking I'm crazy, I said shrugging my shoulders.

-I'd never think that about you, now Isis and her brother on the other hand...

-Seto, Isis and Marik are not crazy. Pegasus on the other hand is the crazed one, I pointed out.

-At least we agree on something. That reminds me; Mai left me a message saying the whole gang was spending the holidays in Egypt. We'll be going together so I can just tell them you forced me to go.

- But I have a show in Paris on the 30th and we are the 27th so I thought that maybe we could meet up with Mai at her boutique and leave with her after my show, I said not declining his offer to traveling with him but telling him he couldn't just make decisions for me either.

-Anzu, Katsuya might be there and you know we don't mix well especially not in enclosed spaces, Seto pointed out as he fished something from his pockets.

-You know you and him get along just fine, you're the best of friends deep down inside, I said, you've just got those male hormones telling you to outdo each other.

-True, said Seto taking out his cell phone and dialling a number in while managing to keep his arm around my shoulders. After a few moments, the recipient of the call picked up.

-Yugi...yeah I got her, he said looking down at me, and no she's perfectly fine. Alright...I suppose...I'll talk to her about it...okay. He hung up and placed the phone within the folds of his trench coat and taking out a pair of car keys.

-And what was that about? I questioned as he stopped in front of a sleek black SL 500.

-Nice convertible, I added as I hopped inside without using the doors, new?

-It is new and there are such things as doors Anzu. I hope you haven't picked that up from the mutt, he said as if he was exasperated by my actions.

-Nope, 100% Mai, I confessed as I buckled up.

-Should have known, he muttered as he started the engine, those two are like two totally opposite peas in a pod.

- About the phone call? I inquired.

-It's really none of your business, he said as he opened his door.

-The conversation topic was me Seto so stop bullshitting me and spit it out. Seto chuckled at my blunt reply.

-Yugi was just worried about you, as always. I don't know why but he called me yesterday night, saying he had a feeling you were troubled and asked me to keep an eye on you, Seto said as he entered this car and started it, funny how he was right.

-That's Yugi for you; he's always there when you need him even when you yourself don't know something is wrong, I said smiling at my best friend's kind nature, he's such a great friend.

-Don't make me puke in my new car Anzu. There's only so much sentimental garbage I can take, Seto said with a smirk.

-Just drive before I kill you...wait, I said I something dawned upon me, where are we going? Are you taking me back to my hotel room?

-The hell I am. I'm taking you to the mansion and that's that. I promised Yugi I'd watch over you and I'm going to do that with or without your consent. I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow morning and I'll have someone pick up your things at your hotel. I smiled at Seto as he drove away from the curb. He was worried about me but wouldn't admit it. _'For all the change he's gone through I guess old habits die hard.'_ I thought fondly as the wind swept through my hair and his.

-It's either that or your hotel room which I'm hoping has ONLY one bed. Now then I wouldn't mind spending the night at that third rate establishment...

SMA-

Unfortunately, my wrist was caught in mid slap by his right hand as he kept driving with the other.

-It seems it's you who's been picking up things from Jounouchi and not me you hentai!!! I fumed as I pried my wrist away as he kept driving with that stupid grin on his face for succeeding to getting a rise out of me.

_'YEAH, OLD HABITS DIE **VERY** HARD!'_

[1] a sloth is an animal which I believe is a mammal. He is called such after his nature which is considered extremely lazy (which it is, just try watching a sloth move 3 inches, it is murder!) I just thought it would be funny to have an animal with such a lazy nature become hyperactive with Seto's caffeine time-bombs. Personally, I believe that sloths are very intelligent animals.

Well that was the 3rd chapter. I thought it was pretty well done. The Seto/Anzu moments are purely platonic once again. They're not together, they just still care for one another, and one more than the other knows...did I say that? Things will start falling more into place next chapter so that the stage will be set for the action. Well as I said up top, I posted two new chapters so get on to the next one but please leave a review for this one before you do.! Thank you for reading!

The 4th chapter will have plenty of action and everyone else because that is the chapter in which they go to....Egypt. And I swear Yugi and the others will find out what's been going on with Anzu lately. Plus a discovery in a tomb and a mystery encounter at the dig site reveals the truth behind all these strange occurrences.  I have to get it edited once more before I can get it out there so bear with me you guys. Thank you again for reading!

Until the next update,

Evelyn.


	4. Reunions: The Good and The Bad

**

* * *

Hysterik-Angel:** Thank you for reading and thank you for taking the time to review it. TAKE YOUR TIME I don't mind! I'm glad you like the story. ThaNK YOU!

**ShinningFriendshipII:** I'm pleased that you liked that moment even though I know you don't like that pairing. There will be a really nice Yugi and Anzu moment in this one so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again

**Anya06:** Thank you very much. The fact that you pay attention to the details will help you a lot in the future chapters. Thanks again.

**Hikaru:** Hey!!I sent you an e-mail back and I want to hear about you story. I hope you got the e-mail I sent. Tell Atem that he doesn't have to worry, Anzu and Kaiba broke up so he had better not screw up when he comes back which will be very soon.Your right about the old man, something is up with him. Who is after Anzu? Can't say yet but you'll find out soon. Thank you SOO MUCH for having such faith in my writing abilities.

P.S: Atem word to the wise, take a chill pill.

**Una1 :** Wow ! That is freaky! Maybe you're psychic or something! I know it was a little concentrated on them but I wanted people to know head on what they were about and that they care for each other despite her feelings for Atem because I want to concentrate on trying to build a relationship between Anzu and Atem when he comes back. You are right on the money with Yugi, Anzu, Seto and Jou. They are in danger. Thanks for the review.!  
  
**Norestar-angel:** Thank you so much for reading! I feel so humbled! Atem will come back in about two chapters. If you think you know who the old man is, say it in you're next update. I'm holding a contest to see who can figure it out because his identity will be revealed next chappy.! And I read the new chappy to the chosen one, awesome!!! ' My nile my nile!! I swear he gives me the creeps! Lol! Thanks again!

**shadow-fox313:** Thank you. They will meet up very soon, in about two chapters or so. Thank you.

**Egyptian Rose :** Just the fact that you are reading my story while your busy shows me how much you like it. I know, Seto Kaiba really has a dirty mind. I'm sorry about the tardiness but my note below explains it all. By the way, I love your story Motou's Eleven. My god you're good.! Seriously, I think I recommended it to everyone I know! Keep it up!

Hello everyone it's me! Please forgive for being really tardy but I had to change this halfway through. I am pleased with this version better than the other one. I hope you all like. I won't talk anymore so please enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

I sat in the airplane looking out the small window as it flew over the sand dunes. I was making my way to Egypt at the moment. It was just a few days after the run-in with my mystery man in New York.

I had stayed at the Kaiba mansion that night even if I said I could stay in my hotel room alone but my pleas went unheard. Seto had said that he would drive me to the airport with Mokuba but I had seen the amount of work he had been pouring over that night and I knew he had to finish that before anything else. So I left, leaving a note and making them a big breakfast as a goodbye. I knew that he would be slightly worried if he didn't find me in the guest room when he would wake up but he'll understand...after he's done fuming about my escape.

My show in Paris had gone exceptionally well and without interruption. I even got to drop in to see Mai at her boutique and it just so happens that Jounouchi was there as well. I had fun with them but you're always in for something with Mai and Katsuya Jounouchi...

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Location: Paris, France._

_Designer District_

_Battle Wear_

_Mai was probably jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the door to her private workshop being opened. As I hid behind the threshold, she glanced up and smiled brightly as the intruder let himself in. _

_There, standing in the doorway was her husband, Jounouchi Katsuya. He was wearing a pair of beige cargo pants and a cotton black turtle neck. Jou was also sporting his glasses and his custom made Battle Wear leather coat that ended at his knees. He looked at her with loving eyes and smiled a grin that made him look 17 again. _

_-Guuesss whooooo?! Jou said in a sing-songy voice._

_-Katsuya!? Mai yelled._

_She jumped up from her chair and pelted him with a bone crushing hug. _

–_Sorry I didn't call Mai, said Jou as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and hugged her with the other, but I just happened to be in the neighbourhood. _

_-I'm so glad to see you, she said as she let him go, I really missed you; she said pulling him in for a kiss. They were quickly forgetting about everything else but themselves when I decided to make my presence know before I had to witness something that would scar me forever. _

_-Ahem. I know you two are in love and all but eww! I said smiling as the two turned to face her. _

_-Anzu! Mai screamed as she hugged me and gave me the ever hated noogy that she just loved to give me, I haven't seen you in ages! What are you doing here?_

_-I missed you too Mai but don't give me the same greeting you gave Jou please, I joked as I was released from Mai's grip and tried to fix my tousled hair. I heard Jou snicker behind me, probably because I looked like a train wreck because of Mai. I held up two brown bags and smiled. _

_-Tough you'd like some lunch, mademoiselle. To answer your question, I'm here to perform in a show. I met Jou on my way here. I made some lunch and decided to feed you because we all know you work too hard Mai. _

_-Well, I am hungry...she said thoughtfully. _

_-Then let's dig in! Jou exclaimed reaching for one of the bags but I slapped his hand away._

_-That one is for Mai this is for you, I said handing him one of the larger bags, I kind of guessed I'd run into you so I packed extra for you. Jou thanked me and my weird powers of foresight then we followed Mai as she led us to her kitchen in her studio. _

_We all seated ourselves at the large round table and talked as we took out our lunches which consisted of Caesar salad to begin, then followed by a medium rare steak with fries and veggies ended with green tea ice cream that I had made which I placed in the freezer for desert._

_-So Anzu, what have you been up too? Jou asked as he started on his salad._

_-Well, I said playing with a tomato, I've been okay. We're performing in Europe for a while and I learned that I won't be performing for a few months, the Company overbooked and messed up, I explained when I saw their surprised faces. _

_-Your Company doesn't usually do mistakes like this Anzu, sounds kind of fishy, said Jou before he gulped his salad down._

_-I know but they told me if I had any questions I should call. Basically, I'm bored to death. I mean Paris is cool and all but I really prefer the night life, much more my thing. How about you Dr. Jounouchi? I said stressing the Dr. just to annoy him. _

_-Haha Anzu, but you're no comedian, he said starting on his steak with gusto, buf you'rf onphm hellouva cooft doughf. (But you're one helluva cook though.)_

_-Thanks for the complement Jou but talk when you've finished swallowing your food; you might choke on it and doctors can't save their own lived now can they, I said rolling my eyes and laughing with Mai. _

_-Well, he said swallowing his food; I'm here 'cause they invited some a tha doctors to come ta this conference. Somethin'about some genetics research this woman's startin', he said while making movements with his fork. Celluloid regeneration, he said about to take another bite of his steak but the blank stares that were pointed at him made him stop in mid motion. _

_-It's basically takin' a body's DNA and returning it to its original state as in it would reconstruct itself by means of the DNA. The theory is that' the body would function perfectly well but there would be no will or otherwise a soul or mind to occupy the body. Not tha I don't believe in tha occult, I've seen enough to last me a lifetime and make me a true believer but I personally think that she's a nut job, a really pretty nut job, he said taking a bite out of his steak eyes closed so he didn't see his wife take her own steak knife and raised it to kill him I was about to intercept her stabbing motion when he added something as an after thought, but nothin' compares ta my beautiful' Harpy Lady, he said opening his eyes a moment later to see Mai blushing and smiling, knife placed in my hands. _

_-Katsuya, that's so sweet, she said teary eyed, of course no other woman holds a candle to beautiful me._

_-Don't let your ego run wild there Mai, I commented finishing up my steak._

_-Is it? Great cause Honda said it would make ya like this. Score one for Jounouchi! He said taking the last bite of his veggies but he almost chocked on it when Mai slapped him upside the head._

_-I should have known, she said as his face was slammed into his empty plate. Jou raised his head, eyes all twirls as I went to go get some spoons and the ice cream. _

_-So Mai, I'm sure you're busy since Seto's got another tournament this year, I said as I handed Jou and Mai a bowl to share and placed my own bowl down to eat. _

_-You bet. He was here actually a few weeks ago to tell me to make the Battle Wear suitable for various weather conditions and that I may use Kaiba Corp. technology to make it so. I also have to download them onto his mainframe so that he can make them work in the virtual world._

_-Wow, said Jou to his wife as he gave Mai a spoonful of ice cream, money bags gave ya free reign over his tech? Must be something big this year. What kind of a tournament is he doin'?_

_-It's invite only but the finals will be broadcast around the world, said Mai._

_-So that means it'll be a challenge, said Jou eyes glinting with inner fire._

_-I hope it will because it'll mean Mai and I can have our rematch, I said smiling at my best friend/rival, I hope you're ready._

_-You bet, answered the buxom blond with a wink, I'll beat you this time Anzu. It seems you'll barely have time to make a decent strategy with your usually hectic schedules. You may be the queen of the dance but I'll be taking your title of queen of games this year. _

_-Not this year. Remember, I have no shows for a while and even if I did, Seto would call them and tell them to postpone because '-no duellist of mine is gonna drop out of my imperative tournament to perform in front of a bunch of rich snobs.' I said mimicking Seto's raspy voice. _

_-He must really want us to be at our best, I mused out loud. Jounouchi just shrugged and grinned as he placed an arm around each of us. _

_-This'll be great, it's been a while since I've won a tournament and this year I'll be sure to show Yugi and Kaiba a thing or two about Jounouchi Katsuya! He said hugging the both of us. We sweat dropped at his enthusiasm and soon a beeping sound emerged from our hugging group. Both Jou and I checked our pagers but it ended up being me who had been paged. _

_-Sorry guys but I gotta run. It seems I have to go to the dance hall and have practice. Mai, what's the order for the fitting? I asked as I grabbed my purse near Jou's satchel. _

_-Let me check my day planner, she said picking up a violet booklet with lavender feathers decorating the front and back. She flipped through it and found the date in the month of January, when we all agreed for fittings. Well, Yugi and Miho are getting fitted first since they called first. Otogi is going to show with Vivian, Shizuka and Honda for second fitting. Ryou is going to be with Natasha and Marik, hopefully Sita, Ishizu and Rashid for third fittings and Kaiba is getting fourth fitting with Mokuba and Rebecca. _

_-Okay, fit me in with The Kaiba brothers and Becca. I'll call you when I'm done. Bye! _

_-Bye Anzu! I'll have the perfect outfit ready for you, said Mai giving me a last hug._

_-Kay, see you later Jou, I said knocking elbows with him._

_-Later Anzu, take care out there, he said in his brotherly fashion._

_-Hai Onii-chan! I chanted sarcastically as I walked out of the studio. When I made my way to the small back driveway I looked at the pair of keys in my hands with a small puppy dog hanging from the keychain along with a Red Eyes. 'Those two need some much needed TLC. Jou will thank me later.' I reasoned as I opened Jou's car and started it up. _

_-Omniscient point of view--_

_When she left, Jou took his things and got ready to leave himself when he and Mai heard the distinct sound of a car, specifically his car, being pulled out of the shop's back driveway. Jou ran to the window in time to see Anzu wave at him with a mischievous smile upon her face, blow him a kiss and drive off down the street. _

_-She napped my keys! That little thief! He exclaimed as he fumed by the window. Mai on the other hand went next to him and a feral smile graced her rosy lips as she pounced on Jounouchi from the back causing him to fall on her couch. _

_-I'm getting the feeling you she planned this, said Jou smiling as he caught on to his best friends plan. _

_-See, you are smarter than you look and do you know how sexy you sound when you talk about your work? She replied as her lips descended upon his grinning ones in a heated kiss._

-Flashback-

* * *

As the scenery below changed from rural to urban, I placed my head against the cool glass of the window. I reached for my CD player and inserted the CD Mokuba had given me last night. He had brought it back from the concert. It was a gift from Rebecca. She had burnt me a CD as an early bird gift. The inside of the case had things written on it:

All songs below sung by: Okui Masami

Toki ni ai wa; At Times, love

Shuffle

Rinbu Revolution; Round dance Revolution

Song below sung by: Kimeru

OVERLAP

There were more songs but I didn't bother to read them. I was too tired I was about to press play when the captain's voice filtering through the speakers.

-_Good afternoon, this is your Captain speaking. We shall be landing in the Cairo Airport momentarily so please buckle up and wait until a stewardess indicates that you may rise and exit. The weather is currently 37o and the time is 5:30 in the afternoon. Thank you for riding Air Egypt._

I did as directed as I waited for our decent, totally forgetting about the CD. I was so exited! I just couldn't wait to see the people I called family.

* * *

I looked around the crowded airport for a flash of red, black and blonde when I heard a voice I recognized in seconds.

-ANZU!!! Yugi yelled as he ran towards me, a huge smile on his face. I ran towards him, dropped my bags and launched myself into my best friend's arms.

-YUGI!!! I exclaimed as we twirled around, with the hugest smiles plastered upon our faces.

-It's been way too long Anzu. I mean it's been almost half a year but it feels like it's been centuries. I really missed you, Yugi murmured in my ear.

-I've missed you too Yugi, I said as tears formed in my eyes.

-Aw, come one Anzu, if you start crying you know I won't be far behind, Yugi teased.

He let go of me and so I could take a good look at him. Yugi was my height now, maybe a tiny bit taller. His freaky hair was just the way I remember it; a mess of hair pointing in every direction. I have to say, Yugi was quite the looker now too. He now had a great deal of confidence and reminded me of Atem sometimes but what separated the two was that he still had that childish innocence that we all loved so dearly and that I shared a strong bond with Yugi. He was wearing a small white t-shirt that fit his lithe upper body and dark blue jeans with a matching jacket wrapped around his narrow waist. His wedding band gleamed in the light.

-You haven't changed Yugi; I'm glad, I said as I squeezed one of his hands, so how's you're new book doing? I asked. Yugi had just released a series of books about our adventures as teenagers, with aliases for all of us so we wouldn't be hounded by people who would think it true. It was entitled YU-GI-OH! And each volume had a different name. Yugi just based the books on us and on the events that happened but lead people to believe that the shadow games and the other magical stuff that happened was Yugi's imagination gone wild.

-They sold like chocolate covered rice balls, he replied, I might get an awards or something. Some people even said it's better than Harry Potter!

-In your face J.K Rowling! I joked as I gave Yugi another hug, this time to congratulate him. (A/N: I love J.K. Rowling's work; I just used her as a comparison for Yugi's success.)

A woman's voice broke us out of our moment. We both turned to face her.

-Now I shouldn't have any reason to be jealous now do I Anzu? Miho asked as she stood smiling behind Yugi with her hands on her hips with a fake angry face. Miho was wearing a light red summer dress with rose patterns woven into the fabric. Her hair was in its usual yellow ribbon keeping her hair in it's ponytail but a few wisps managed to escape and frame her face. I saw her gold and rare purple diamond wedding ring flash in the light that filtered into the airport.

I remember when Yugi had decided to buy it. He had dragged me out of New York to Egypt to find the perfect ring for Miho. We searched everywhere but turned up with nothing that we both deemed worthy of his future wife. Then, Ishizu came to us as we gave up and told us that she had found something that might interest Yugi. She gave him a box and in it was the ring. It was perfect. It was the exact shade of Yugi's eyes so it would always remind her of him. There was also an ankh inscribed inside the ring to symbolise their eternity.

I smiled and laughed as Yugi moved to embrace his wife. After all this time, saying that sounded strange...Everyone was getting married and settling down. To me, it meant we were changing. I embraced the change, I really did, but I just wasn't sure if I wanted to change the way they were changing yet.

-Don't worry Mimi; Yugi said using her nickname as he kissed her temple, you know that you're both the number one girls in my life; Yugi said trying to complement us both. Miho and I just laughed and she pecked Yugi on his flaming cheek.

-I was just teasing dear, she said as she came forwards to hug me. Yugi just shook his head at us as we hugged. He was always so gullible. He came forwards and took my bags as we headed out of the airport.

-We should go outside, Ryou and Ishizu said they'd come pick us up there, Yugi informed me.

As we all exited the airport, the warm air of Egypt engulfed us. I was glad I was wearing shorts instead of Miho's dress that kept flying about. I noticed that they were looking around for our ride so I decided to see if I could see them arrive first. It didn't take much as a van drove up to us and out came Ryou and Ishizu. Rashid was driving.

-Hello Anzu, he greeted in his British accent as we hugged, long time no see.

-Well, we would all see much more of you of you didn't work so hard Ryou, I replied which caused him to smile sheepishly. Ryou sometimes tended to get carried away with discoveries and you would not hear from him until he was done...or if his wife, Natasha, dragged him out of his office. Speaking of her...

-Where's Tasha? I asked as I looked for her. Ishizu answered me.

- She is with the twins at my place with Shizuka and Honda. They arrived early this morning. Hello Anzu, it is nice to see you again. I nodded as I bowed respectfully to Ishizu. She hadn't changed much; she still wore her Egyptian dresses today she wore one that was white and her customary jewellery.

-It's nice to see you too Ishizu-sama, I replied as her eyes caught mine. She looked at me as if she knew something I didn't. I blinked and looked at her again but she just smiled politely.

-Are you alright Anzu? She asked me.

-Yeah...must be the jet lag, I said shaking my head. How could she possibly know? No...She can't...Can she?

-Come on chaps, Ryou exclaimed, let's get this vacation on the road! We all looked at him in agreement. He was right, I'm here to relax and not think about anything other than fun. Yugi and Ryou put my things in the back as Miho and I got into the van. When they came in, Rashid started the vehicle and I was on my way...back home.

* * *

The Ishtars residence was a big one. It stood upon the top on a hill overlooking a dune of sand that led into the desert. A few miles away were some oasis's and farther were the temples and some dig sights. Ishizu had clearly thought about her work when she had had this house built. It was located in a location that allowed her to reach her work easily.

It was made of limestone and the outer perimeter resembled a smaller version of an ancient palace. Airy and open. Behind the outer portion was where she had had her home built. It was also made of limestone but also with marble and stones from her old home; the Tomb Keepers tombs. She had re-located the important tablets into her home as to keep her past a part of her future even if it was sometimes painful to remember for her and her family.

Having all these artefacts in her home required a state of the art security system and it was from none other than Kaiba Corp. Seto had installed it himself saying only the smartest thief of all time, Ishizu, her brother, Rashid and himself could penetrate Ishizu's home without permission.

Rashid entered the code to enter the premises and drove through the gates when they opened. He stooped in front of the house, where I noticed familiar cars parked along side ours. One of them was Mai's car since the purple stood out like a sore thumb. The other was completely black, red and green meaning Duke and Vivian were there. There was a red convertible I knew to be Honda's and Shizuka's. Then, at the far end, I spotted a shinning white blue car. Kaiba and Mokuba were also here, probably with Rebecca.

-I guess the others came early, Yugi said as he helped Miho and I out of the van. Ryou and Rashid had already started getting my stuff out of the van and were bringing it in the house.

Miho walked ahead with Ishizu as they entered the house after them. Yugi and I followed but I stopped when I reached the entrance. I looked at the house with misty eyes. This was my home. Not the house itself but the people inside; they were my home. My family. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and looked to see Yugi standing there with a big grin.

-Welcome home Anzu...he said hugging me as we passed through the threshold of the front door, the sound of greetings from the den and cooking in the kitchen was familiar and welcomed within my heart.

-I'm finally home... I said as I let a tear of joy fall down my face.

* * *

- One Week Later-

* * *

After breakfast, I was in my room putting my clothes and personal items away. I had been to busy catching up with everyone to do it upon my arrival. We had gone to the markets, bazaars and just wandered all together. It ends up everyone had decided to show early; even Seto! I don't know what changed his mind (I bet my money that Mokuba had a part to play in their early arrival) but I'm glad everyone was here. I wanted everybody present when I was going to tell them about the cartouche but I never found the right time to do it. It just didn't seem...fair to ruin their fun. I heard a knock on my door as I was about to place a picture on my nightstand where the Rose the mysterious old man had given me was. I set it on my bed and opened the door. Jou fell onto the floor at my feet. I guess he had been leaning on the door. He just can't seem to get that the doors don't open like they do in Japan. (1)

-Owch! Man that hurt, he said as he rubbed his head. I giggled and looked to my other best friends, Yugi and Honda.

-Smooth move Jou, said Honda snickering, I give it a perfect ten.

-I oughta give ya a perfect black eye, said Jou as he pulled Honda's leg causing him to fall beside Jou. While they fought, Yugi turned towards me muttering morons under his breath.

-Are you ready to go Anzu? He asked me. I looked at him questionably. 'Go? Oh yeah! The dig site!'

-Sure Yugi, just let me grab my jacket. I reached behind my door and pulled on a beige jacket. I was wearing shorts but these guys had opted for jeans. I purposefully stepped on Jou and Honda on my way out bringing groans of pain upon my passing. They both got up and slung their arms around Yugi and I.

-Hey Anzu, said Jou, thanks for tha other day. You really made my day.

-No problem, what are friends for, I replied smiling at him.

-She pulled a fast one on you and Mai? Yugi and Honda asked at the same time.

-Yeah! How'd you know?

-She did the same to Miho and I last time we saw her; she stole both our keys and locked us in her hotel room, she made my day too.

-Same here. After the engagement party at the hotel, I had to leave for work but this little devil conveniently made my equipment disappear. I ended up staying with Shizuka, Honda said with a wistful expression on his face.

-You know Anzu, for all the tricks you pulled on us, we never seem to be able to pull them on you, Yugi said looking at me.

-I'm just that damn good boys, you can't beat me, I concluded with a victory sign.

-Isn't this great? The Dream Team back together again, mused Honda as we walked towards the stairs that led to the front entrance, and just in time for the new tournament in a couple of months.

-Since when are we tha dream team? I told ya, we're the Unbreakables!

-Would you both put a sock in it! Yugi exclaimed as we neared the stairs top landing. They both shut up and looked at Yugi as if they expected him to add something. Yugi smiled brightly and laughed.

-Everybody knows we're the Yugi Motou Experiment, he said as he passed by them both, climbed onto the banister and slid down it with ease.

-The Wha! Yugi come back here! We neva agreed to that name! Yelled Jou as he and Honda followed Yugi at a dead run in direction of the lobby. I opted to take my time down the winding stairs and met up with the others in the lobby.

-Look at this bunch, all we have to do is get the adoption papers and we'd all be legally related, muttered Seto loudly. We all looked at each other and smiles crept upon our faces.

-If you want, said Natasha with a smirk, I could draw up the paperwork Kaiba. I never knew you cared about us all soo much. Natasha was a lawyer and a damn good one. She was a defence attorney and I haven't seen her lose a case ever since I've met her. Maybe it was because she worked for Seto Kaiba but we all knew Tasha was skilled at what she did. She was wearing a cotton beige dress which told me she knew it was going to be really hot outside.

-As much as I dislike all of you, I can only stand the thought of being near you. Being related to you guys, namely the mutt, would demean me, Seto replied.

**-Don't ya worry Kaiba! The felling is mutual!! **Came the yell from down the hall.

I just smiled and turned towards the baby in Natasha arms.

-Well if it isn't one of my favourite little monsters! Hello Yuri! The small baby boy dressed in little cute excavators clothes looked at me with his green eyes which he got from his mother but his hair defiantly came from Ryou. White tuffs of hair could be seen under the hat he kept removing.

Yuri smiled and cooed.

-I think Yuri is happy to see his auntie, said Natasha as he smiled at me, and so are we. I wasn't really Yuri aunt but we all thought of each other as family so we all decided the kids would call everyone aunt or uncle.

-I've missed all of you Tasha but you above all should know how work can bog you down, I replied as she handed me Yuri.

-True, I can forgive you for not keeping in touch but next time I might have to get an order made to force you to call everyone more often, she joked. Do you mind hanging onto my little guy for a while? I'm dead tired, the little monster kept me up all night.

-Sure, come on Yuri, were going to see mummies today! I exclaimed holding him up high. He just looked at me and drooled. I laughed quietly as I reached for the baby bag on the floor near the staircase. I sat down and looked around at the others while Yuri crawled in circles.

I saw Vivian trying to get her son to wear a hat but the two year old (and a half, his childish voice reminded me) named Hoshi refused and ran behind 'Auntie Shizuka'. She just laughed and coaxed the hat onto his head. Sometimes, I wondered where she got the calm and patience. The reasons walked in at that moment.

# 1: Honda. Being a cop's wife is straining, you never know what could happen to him.

# 2 spoke for itself. Being the sister of Jounouchi Katsuya had to be a feat all on its own. I would have lost patience a long time ago with that guy but he lucked out and got a sweet and patient little sister. Shizuka was a strong woman despite her outer appearance. Mai soon joined Shizuka and Vivian as they waited for the others.

I noticed Ryou walk in with Mokuba and Rebecca trailing after him, Becca begging to hold Yuna, the younger of the twins. It looked like she was sleeping so Ryou looked like he said later on to her. My hands finally fished out some wipes and I reached down to pick Yuri up but he was gone.

-Yur...Oh. I looked up and saw Yuri being held by Seto. I tried not to laugh but it was stronger than me. Seeing Yuri tug at Seto's hair as he looked about ready to kill the small child was too good to pass up.

-I'm glad you find this amusing Anzu but if this kid drools one drop on my clothes, he's vulture food, he said. I knew he was joking but just to be safe, I took Yuri from him.

-Come on Yuri, before uncle Seto gets angry and decides to actually kill you, I said taking the baby from Seto. He wordlessly took the baby bag before I asked for him to do it and he gently pushed me towards the others. Ishizu was there so it was time to go to the dig site.

* * *

-Yugi...What's the matter? I asked when I saw him look at me funny. We had just all exited the cars and vans and were now walking the little distance to where the dig site was located. Yuri was back with his mother and Yugi and I were one of the last ones to exit the cars.

-Oh. You see...it's just that...well you might think it's weird, he started.

-Yugi, we've been through so many weird things that I'm sure I won't be freaked out, I reassured him; we've been through weirder things.

-Alright...I have a funny feeling about today...you know; Ishizu and Ryou bringing us to their newly discovered dig site. I nodded for him to continue.

-Its like something is telling me that nothing is wrong in the sense of danger but that something will happen, he said looking at the late afternoon sky, something that will change everything.

-Well, I've never had doubt in your gut feelings so let's trust it okay? But before he could reply a voice called to us.

-Hey! Anzu, Yugi! Natasha called from the top of the dune, Ishizu says we'll be starting as soon as you two get here so move it or lose it! This isn't a bloody tea party! Yugi and I both smiled at Natasha's choice of words and we rejoined the others as quickly as possible.

-Alright, said Ishizu looking at all of us as she stood with Ryou, Rashid, Yugi and Marik, are you ready for you're surprise? We all nodded and she pointed behind her towards a dig site.

-Here it is! You're all volunteering today to help us with our newfound dig site. We all looked at Ishizu like she was crazy.

-Wow; hold the phones hun, started Mai, you dragged us here...

-In this desert, continued Honda.

- Just to brush dirt around? Natasha asked, Ishizu I'm a lawyer not a maid!

-One at a time please. Yes Mai, I dragged you all out here and this is a dig site not a desert Honda. And yes Natasha, to brush particles around but they aren't dirt, its sand. We are doing this so that Ryou, Yugi and I can be free to spend the holidays with all of you unless you wish for us to stay here...

-No no, said Shizuka before any more complaints could be heard, we'll help you guys won't we? She asked us with steel in her voice. We all said yes for fear of angering her.

-Good, now come along. You guys will learn to love it, even you Seto Kaiba.

* * *

- A Few Hours Later-

* * *

Pain.

That was all I felt at the moment. My body was sore and the slightest attempt to flex my hands resulted in causing me to hiss as it stung my senses. I tried to lift myself up but I only managed to roll onto my back and stare up at the hole I had fallen into. I could see the torchlight bounce off the ceiling far above. This felt like the dream I had had just one and a half weeks ago...was it only that long?

My throat was parched and my backpack of supplies had conveniently decided to stay up there during my fall. I guess I would have to wait for someone to notice I was missing but that would take long since they might think I went off on my own. _'Just my luck, stuck in a tomb to possibly spend the rest of my life in...'you'll learn to love it' she said. YEAH RIGHT!'_ But my cynical thoughts were put aside when I saw a flash of white hair above. '_Finally, there is a God!' _

-RYOU I'M DOWN HERE!!! I managed to yell out dryly. His figure stopped by the hole and he looked in. The instant I looked into the eyes of my rescuer, I froze. _' No way...it's impossible...'_

-Well well well, what do we have here? A sheep has been separated from the heard. How...tragic, he said with no concern what so ever in his voice. He sat himself at the edge of the hole with one knee raised up to support his arm as he looked down at me removing the beige hood. I recognized the clothing; a deep red ancient Egyptian styled robe revealing his bare chest. It had a two white stripes on the sleeves and on the hem of the robe; a man's skirt with gold bands for his wrists and calves. Beige sandals were on his feet and a gold ring was upon his right hand's middle finger. A scar in the form of a cross ran down the right side of his tanned face over his eye and ended just before his chin ended. Sharp features and the coldest pair of kohled **(2)** blue-grey eyes that ever graced the earth stared down at me with amusement.

-You bastard! You're probably the one behind all of this! I accused as I forced myself to at least sit up.

-Stupid woman, I have nothing to do with your dreams or the incidents with that senile old man. Now this hole was made by me a long time ago but the fact that you fell into it is not my fault but yours. And the part about me being a bastard is wrong to, I may be a thief and a killer but I'm a legitimate one, he finished as he reached for my bag.

-What do you want demon? I have no time to waste with assholes like you so if you're here to tease me then you might as well leave because I'm not in the fucking mood, I spat with hatred. How dare he just leave me here while he sits up there and...and starts eating my supplies!!!!

-Now now Anzu dear, where did this vulgar language enter your vocabulary? You used to be so noble and caring with your friends, he said as he finished an apple and tossed the core at my head.

-Last I checked, all my friends were of the living Tomb Robber, I sneered, and if you toss another core at my head, you won't live to see the afterlife.

-I like the new you. You're feisty, just the way I like them. Now your chatter box mouth I could do without but we could easily find it a more entertaining purpose, he said with a ring of truth about his obvious intent.

-You sick pig...Wait until I get my hands on you...

-Now that sounds like an invitation worth my while, he said as his eyes openly roamed over my body.

-I don't do dead people, I said as I shifted away from his gaze.

-Oh, but I'm not dead Anzu on the other hand your precious Pharaoh is so I guess that gives me one up on him now doesn't it.

-Don't you dare speak about Atem that way, I hissed with venom. He just smirked and continued as if he hadn't heard me.

-I'm sure your wondering how it's even possible for me to be here. I'll gladly tell you and even help you out of this predicament you're in...If you do something for me, he said with that sick smile of his as he pulled the rope out of my bag. I didn't want to agree but right now, he seemed to be my only means of getting out of this death trap.

-And what is this favour? I asked wanting to know what his twisted mind wanted.

-You have to manage to not get me killed when I bring you back to the loser squad; I have a few things to discuss with them.

-You want me to give you immunity?! I was confused. I expected a demand for money or something that only his twisted mind could conjure up but all he wanted was protection from me?!

-You must be asking yourself why. Now imagine this; you plus me bringing you back to your overprotecting bunch of idiots in your current dishevelled state equals me getting my ass kicked by the dog, the runt, the cop, dice boy, the beach blond, my other weaker self, those whores and Kaiba.

-You know, you seem to know a lot about us for someone who is supposed to be dead, I said as I noticed that he knew Honda was a police officer, and the girls are not whores you psycho.

-A good thief is an informed thief, so what do you say? He said ignoring my last comment and swinging the rope above the hole in temptation. I gave in and nodded my agreement.

-Why do I fell like I'm just about to sign a contract with the devil? I muttered as I waited for him to throw the rope down.

-Why thank you woman, I never knew you thought so highly of me, he said tossing the rope aside. I was about to tell him off for betraying me like the snake he was but I was silenced when he jumped into the hole and landed beside me on his knee.

-Are you MAD!? Now neither of us is getting out of here...ouch! Hey! I yelled angrily but he shut me up by picking me up, not too gently might I add, and jumped up towards the opening. I didn't believe it at first but who was I to say what was real or not. We landed a few feet from the 'death hole' as I named it and he was still holding me.

-You know, you could have been gentler. I am bruised, I pointed out. He turned his glowing eyes towards me and smirked.

-If you want me to be gentle that can be arranged, he purred.

-Set me down before we both do something you'll regret and I'll enjoy, I threatened. He just shrugged and let go of me as I unceremoniously landed on my butt. '_Jerk.' _When I managed to stand on my own two feet he handed me my bag as he munched on another apple.

-Don't ever say that Bakura, the King of Thieves, never helped you woman, he said as he walked past me.

-Look, we could talk about details on the way back. We don't have a lot of time to waste.

-Then start walking woman, he said as he continued down the dark hallway. Glowering, I followed the devil into the tunnels of death.

* * *

We arrived at the mansion early, at around 8:00, because Bakura stole two horses after promising to bring them back. Bakura ended up being correct in his previous scenario of my return by his hands. I entered the living room to be greeted by everyone. They were happy of my return and worried about my well being.

-Anzu-nee-sama! (older sister respectful) Don't you ever disappear from me! Rebecca exclaimed hugging me around the waist.

-I promise Rebecca, I replied ruffling her loose blond strands.

-Are you okay hun? Mai asked.

-I'll be okay Mai, I said trying to reassure her and the others but one just didn't seem to believe it.

-Shizuka check if she's alright, Seto said standing near the fireplace. She did and I just had a few scratches and bruises.

-You'll be just fine Anzu, just be sure to put some Polysporin on them before you go to bed, Shizuka said after she finished checking my aching cut on my upper arm.

It was at this moment that the tomb robber decided to make his presence known.

-Well now don't I get a hello? He sneered in his cold voice. Everyone whipped around to see Bakura standing there. Miho looked at him and back at Ryou who stood frozen near his wife and children.

-Ryou, is this your twin brother or something? She asked as she looked back and forth between them.

-You could say that, said Bakura as he stepped forwards but Jou and Honda decided to keep a close eye on him so they stepped up in front of him.

-I don't know why or how' ya got tha be here but not a step closer Bakura, said Jou.

-Bakura? Natasha asked herself, is he really your brother honey?

-In a matter of speaking we are related but we are nothing like each other, replied Ryou who had suddenly gotten serious.

-Aw yadonoushi, you wound me. And after all I did for you, Bakura chuckled as he walked past Jou and Honda to quickly for them or any of us to see.

-Yadonoushi? Host of a parasite? Ryou, what's going on? Natasha asked as she looked at Bakura who stood before them now.

-Is that you're wife? She is quite the little number there Ryou. And look, little rugrats. Did you name him after me? He said pointing at Yuri who was in Natasha's hands. After all, you do owe me all of your current success.

-You did nothing for me but cause pain Bakura! And I am no longer your host!

-If it wasn't for me, you'd still be weak and pathetic. You'd still have no friends so don't give me that bullshit **yadonoushi**, Bakura laughed emphasizing his 'endearment' for Ryou. He walked around to face Ishizu.

-High Priestess Isis, long time no see, he said in a conversational manner.

-I am her reincarnation Tomb Robber, no she herself, replied Ishizu calmly.

-True, but doesn't it irk you that the Millennium Tauk showed you nothing about this future? Maybe then this could have been avoided. But wait, maybe it did show you but you were never one to reveal the future to others now were you Isis. Ha ha! Ishizu bowed her head down in frustration. But his words told the truth; why didn't the Tauk show her this future if it showed her everything else? Ishizu didn't tell us a lot before because she thought it was best to be left unsaid. But that look she gave me upon our arrival...Now tells me she had known.

Next up was Mai.

-My my Mai, still looking ravishing I see, he said giving her the once over he had given me.

-Back off loser, I'm already taken, she said brandishing her diamond encrusted wedding ring.

-What, aren't I your type? HE asked taking a hold of her left wrist.

-Sorry, I don't go for the murdering type, she said wrenching her wrist from his grip and walking away towards Jou.

-Touché, he said tuning to come face to face with Duke.

-Well, dice boy finally settled down. Surprising. And you also have a child. Nice wife. Mind if I borrow her sometime? Duke snapped and punched Bakura but the thief evaded easily, pushed Duke away towards the other end of the room and into Jou and Honda. Vivian knelt and held Hoshi to her as Bakura leered down at her.

-You know, for a man that asked for my protection, you're doing a great job trying to get killed on your own, I spat in Bakura's direction. He ignored me and looked at Vivian again.

-Well, I remember you, Vivian. Asian champ. Nice tyke, he moved closer to her but was stopped when Hoshi kicked him in the chins. Bakura growled but managed to smile.

-Bad man stay away from mommy! Hoshi said angrily. I was so glad that Hoshi did that to anyone stranger who neared his mother since he was so protective of her but I feared for the little guy. Hitting a murdering thief was not a wise thing to do.

-Cute kid, but that was not nice, he said raising his hand to strike but was stopped by another.

-Enough, you've had you're little fun; play time is over, said Seto as he punched Bakura in the stomach and threw him on the floor.

-Ah, It seems that the High Priest still holds some of his former strength and aggressiveness, Bakura said.

-Would you give it up with the fairy tales?!

-What, don't like to hear the truth, High Priest Seto?

-What is he talking about? High Priest's? Miho asked Yugi but before he could answer, maniacal laughter reached our ears.

-This is rich. Pharaoh's weak host didn't even tell his own wife about me or the items? And I'm right to guess that any new addition to the group, excluding the teenage brats, he said gesturing to Mokuba and Rebecca, don't know about the items or about the real past. When silence met him he just laughed even more.

-Alright Tomb Robber, enough of the suspense. Tell us why you're not dead. You are supposed to be gone to the afterlife which I guess should be in the realm of Anubis given your colourful record, Malik said glaring at him.

-Unless Ryou decided to let his hair take the appearance of a wild porcupine, Yugi muttered beside me.

-Hmph you should talk runt, Bakura grunted from the floor. He sat up in the position he had taken back at the opening of the hole and kept his head low. It takes more than that to kill a tomb robber of my calibre.

-But we were there, the items were destroyed therefore you should not be in this plain of existence Bakura, Yugi said trying to make sense of al of this, the sealing ceremony was done right.

-Of course it was and that's why I'm standing right here. I think it's time you all woke up from your little fantasy worlds because the sealing ceremony was a fake. The items are gone but not destroyed. They live on.

-He's lying, Malik said stepping forward, and the ceremony was carried correctly out. We read the inscriptions correctly. That was the way it was supposed to happen.

-A fake ceremony...? Shizuka questioned.

-Yes, it wasn't the real one. Surprise! That's why you've been having those dreams woman, he said looking at me. But don't feel left out guys, he said to the others, you'll start getting them soon enough especially little Yugi. And don't think I've forgotten about you High Priest, yours will come soon enough as will the others who have come in contact with the items.

-No...I whispered as I dropped to my knees. Yugi knelt beside me along with Miho who tried to comfort me when she didn't even know what was happening.

-Anzu what is he talking about? Yugi asked me.

-I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't want to upset any of you on our vacation, I started but I was rudely interrupted.

-Enough with the lame explanations woman get to the good part. Tell them what you're dreams have told you, Bakura said smirking evilly; tell them who's coming back.

-Don't you dare Bakura! Yugi yelled in a rage I've never seen him in unless he was really upset, don't you dare use him against her!

-And why not? It's the truth. Yugi made a move towards Bakura but Miho and I held him back.

-Let me go! He's a liar!

-No! Yugi! He's telling the truth. As soon as those words left my mouth, everyone looked at me with wide eyes except for Seto who looked emotionless and Mokuba who looked worried. Yugi looked at me with tears threatening to fall from his purple eyes. His gaze told me enough: _'If I hear it from you, then it can't be a lie.' _That's what his eyes said. And it took all I had to open my mouth and speak.

-I had this weird dream a few weeks ago back in New York. In the dream I was in darkness and a feather lit the way for me...And so I told them all the story of my dream and the feather. Then I had to explain why I went to Pegasus, his view on the meaning of the feather and then my encounter with the man in the elevator.

-He called after me and said _'Believe in your heart and in yourself Safiya; it will never lead you astray on your path towards him. Look to the past to find answers to the future and beware the Scorpion'. _I had no idea what that meant so I chased after him but he disappeared. On my way back up I saw something in the piles of sand and picked it up on my way out. Back at the hotel I got a good look at what that thing was and then there was no doubt in my mind about what was happening, I said taking the chain off my neck and handing it to Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at the cartouche. He staggered backwards and dropped it face side up so everyone could see its inscription. Miho ran to him and caught him as he fell to his knees.

-Yugi!! Yugi? Darling what's the matter? She tried to snap him out of it but it was no use. I felt horrible when I looked at the others. Jou was almost as bad as Yugi. He was slumped in the far corner of the living room and we couldn't see his eyes as they were hidden by his bangs. Mai had just sat down beside him and just placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, afraid she'd disappear. Honda was sitting on the big couch, hunched over and head placed in his hands as Shizuka tried her best to keep his spirits up.

Duke was holding Vivian and Hoshi as he tried to keep his emotions in check but I could see he was failing. Ryou was glaring at his former other self for being the bearer of bad news as Natasha tried to get answers from her husband. '_But the real bearer of bad news was me' I thought to myself._ The Ishtars seemed to take it slightly better but I could see they were greatly affected. They were silent but their expressions of disbelief as they started at the cartouche that lay between Yugi, Miho and I. Rebecca was clutching onto Mokuba crying tears of anger as he held onto her. I knew she hated Atem because of what had happened when Dartz had sealed Yugi in the Oriachlos seal **(3)** and she knew he had, even if it was involuntary, broken my heart. Rebecca really looked up to me now a days and she took me as a role model; she was like a little sister to me. I could feel my friends' pain, their confusion, their anger, all of it because of me.

'_How could so small a thing cause so much grief and sorrow'? _I thought as I looked around at my heartbroken family. **(4)**

I looked to Miho, Vivian and Natasha who had no idea what was going on. I felt bad that we never told them but there had been no need to bring back the past that was already dead so we had decided to not tell them. Maybe we had been wrong in doing so.

-This is pathetic, said Seto as he stood near the fireplace; I completely understand your need to mourn over someone that isn't dead. Seriously people get your act together! We need to be focused in order to tell Miho, Natasha and Vivian the crazed truth so I suggest you pick your sorry selves up, get some sleep and start talking tomorrow bright and early after breakfast or I'm going to be the one to tell them and it won't be pretty pictures with bunny rabbits.

We all knew this was Seto's way of getting us to be strong and I was grateful that someone was still stable enough to snap us out of it. Everyone shuffled around wordlessly and made their way to their rooms. Malik told Bakura that he would sleep in his room and to not steal anything. Even Bakura looked somewhat down put but I shrugged it off thinking he was sad that he hadn't caused us the pain.

I tried to stand up but my cuts from before started to sting and I fell back down. Two strong arms helped me back up and I looked into Seto's eyes with tears of my own forming.

-I've hurt them, I whispered as I fell into his arms.

-Yeah but I'm sure they wanted to hear it from you then from that two faced thieving liar, Seto said as he helped me back to my room which was in front of his. I was about to go into my room when Seto called me back. I turned and he tossed me something and disappeared behind his door. I looked down into my hand and found the cause and the proof that this pain we were all feeling was not in vain. I placed it back around my neck and picked it up as I entered my room and switched on the light in my nightstand. The engraved pictures gleamed as the light bounced off the silver surface. _'I pray that you are well Atem. I and the others will do all in our power to help you...whatever that may be.' _

__

* * *

_**A person shrouded and dressed in a cloak of darkness was seated upon a throne, in what seemed to be a hall that would have been swallowed in obscurity if not for the torches set up at precise intervals. **_

_**-Report, commanded the figure on the throne. His servant seemed to materialise before the throne and prostrated himself before his master. **_

_**-The targets will soon all be having the dreams as the prophecy said my lord, replied a deep and raspy voice. Also, the body has been regenerated by my lady and is complete for the ritual, he added as a glass casket appeared behind him. **_

_**-Then the time draws near, said the Master in satisfied tone.**_

_**-Yes Master, but...something else has come to my attention, said the servant, if I may...**_

_**-Speak.**_

_**-One of the chosen sacrifices, the one called Safia, is receiving guidance from the higher powers, revealed the servant, bowing his head lower to face his master's anger. But all that met him was laughter.**_

_**-Do you think I fear the higher powers? Unlike me, they have rules to follow; they can only help her so much. They can show her the way but they cannot direct or influence her choice. In the end, I shall claim Pharaoh's true limitless power. Get back to your post and if anything occurs, alert me immediately. Get out of my sight before I decide to kill you. The servant quickly walked backwards in a bow until he was swallowed by the shadows.**_

_**The Master stood from his throne and approached the casket. A lithe hand reached out and caressed the empty body's face. **_

_**-You are but an empty shell now...but when the ritual will be complete, your soul will be mine...One of the candles flickered and rose in the air causing the inert body's face to be seen...**_

_**-Pharaoh...

* * *

**_

_****_

**(1)** In Japan, some doors open outwards instead of inwards like our doors in the western hemisphere.

**(2) **Kolh is a paste used around the eyes in ancient Egypt by Egyptians to protect their eyes from the glare of the sun and to look beautiful.

**(3) **Oriaclos seal is a form of duelling and a seal in the second last season of Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry for the spoiler.

**(4)** From The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring the movie. It seemed appropriate at that moment.

* * *

A/N: Whew...that was long! Once again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I had to stuff a lot inside to get to the action but I felt I had to get the story moving a bit more. Next chapter: In the dead of the night, two restless friends have a much needed talk and some people start having strange dreams. Breakfast with Bakura. The talk. The real truth about Atem's whereabouts is revealed by...I can't tell but if any of you can guess who the old man that has been appearing to Anzu is then you know. Also, more about the mysterious Master and his evil plans. That's all for now!

Thank you once more for reading!

Until the next update,

Evelyn15


	5. The Rebirth of the Pheonix Part 1

**starfireRULES : **Thank you very much for reading my story! I'm glad you like it!

**Sui Megami: **Thank you very much! blushes I am very pleased that you enjoy me babbling. Lol. No, I'm just playing. I appreciate your words and hold them close to me as I write. Thank you.

**Hikaru: **Hey!!! Sorry to leave you hanging but the action and the first appearance of Atem is imminent. The Master will be revealed maybe by the end of this chapter and why he is doing this. The romance begins in this chapter actually...it's there. I just hope it's enough for you for now. Tell Atem that I adore him and that I only tease because I love. Of course love as in admires. I don't want to compete with Anzu. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sindelle:** Thank you very much. I was aiming for a story that would seem believable enough so that I didn't change Takashi's world to much because I already love his genius. I also like the way I portrayed the characters in they older selves. I am glad you are enjoying my story so far and I hope you also enjoy this chapter.

**JenniChan:** Hello! I noticed that you've updated my other chapters so in view of that, and you actually taking time to read my work, I give you immense thanks. I also like Atem tanned and he will be when he comes back. In your first review, you talked about Jou. Jou having high cholesterol is soo true. The way he eats, I don't know how he had evaded hear attacks! lol! Enjoy the story!

**Una1:** Una-san. Thank you sooo much for the e-mail! You've helped me immensely. I was going to make Anzu spill the beans at the Airport but I wanted you guys to get the feel of Egypt before we got to the plot. Bakura is indeed in danger. The others being depressed will be revealed in this chapter. I also love Miho's ring. It took me about a week to figure it all out and draw it out. I m glad you find Yugi in character, it shows I'm doing something right. And yes, Yugi is taller; guess he's been eating his veggies. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Random Reader:** I am grateful that one who wanders hath taken time from thy wanderings to listen to my tale. You are far too humble, for I am the unworthy one as I thrive upon your acceptance and liking of my web of tales. I find that putting humour in some bits livens up the tale as too not leave it too dry. Yami Bakura is going to help, but the means of which that help will be given was never specified. He is a very loose character that could turn at any given moment. I hope your journey throughout the realm of will keep you company and I hope my story does as well. You are always welcome wanderer. Enjoy my tale. We will meet again.

**Norestar-angel:** Thank you soo much for reviewing!!! I really appreciate it! You are right on track with some of your suspicions, it makes me wonder if you are a mind reader along with being a gifted writer. You'll find out whether your right or not in this chapter. You are also and amazing writer and I will take a look at your fic when I have spare time. Thanks again!

**Egyptian Rose:** Hey! How are you doing? I hope all your studies are going well. Thank you soo much for your support. I have read the newest chap in Mutou's 11, AWESOME!! I'm sorry for the long wait but as you said; one cannot rush good work. Ja and enjoy the story!

**Black-wings91: **Thank you very much. Don't worry, you're suspense will be quenched in this chapter.

Hello everyone!! Here is chapter 5. I have to say that from now on there will be some parts of the story that will include an omniscient point of view because it will be essential to the story. Also, I have to say that I won't be updating regularly (as you have already seen) because school has started once again and I have to study. So, I will be updating once a month but if I can I will update earlier.

This part of the story will be divided into two chapters since it becomes too long and too complicated. Even I forgot what was what. I will post part two, which is being tweaked a bit more, on Monday morning. Thank you all for you patience and enjoy this slow but satisfying( I hope) chapter.

Onto the story!!!

* * *

Sleep did not come to me this night. I don't think many of us were ready to sleep when such news was revealed to us just; I looked over at my alarm clock, two hours ago. I needed some fresh air. Getting out of bed, I grabbed my pink robe and quietly made my way out of my room and into the dark and cool hallway. I remembered that there was a sort of star gazing deck on this floor of the house, where Ishizu sometimes trained me for meditation, so I went down the hallway, past the staircase that lead downstairs, and stopped in front of a painted stone wall. I poked around it; trying to find the stupid switch...ahh there we go. The wall sunk inwards and slid noiselessly to the left, revealing stairs leading upwards. I followed them and was soon met with the fresh and cool desert breeze as my head emerged from the staircase. 

As I got to my feet and looked around, I noticed I wasn't alone. There, standing near the limestone enclosure, was Yugi. He was leaning against the wall that reached his upper body, wearing his baby blue star printed pyjama bottoms and an untied black robe to protect him from the cold, while he gazed at the stars. I didn't know what to do but I knew I had to do something other than stare at him stupidly. I stepped forward until I was next to him. He glanced at me with violet eyes shinning brightly yet they looked so reflective. I just stood there, letting my silence tell him I was there.

-How's Miho holding up? I finally asked, truly wanting to know how his wife, and my very close friend, was doing.

-She's sleeping. She's really an amazing woman. Told me not to explain one thing to her, she trust me and knows that I didn't tell her for her well being. She said she loves me and nothing was going to change that. I'm glad that she is so perceptive. I don't think I could have actually explained everything to her, Yugi tuned towards me and smiled slightly.

- How about you, are you okay Anzu? He asked me. ME! He was asking me if I was OKAY?! Oh Yugi! I swear he's so selfless sometimes without even realising it.

-I should be the one asking you that question Yugi, I said sitting on the thick wall, I mean to put it bluntly, the person you considered and loved like a brother and shared a deep bond like no other is out there somewhere...

-I do wish you would have told us earlier Anzu, he said not looking at me. I bowed my head in shame. He was right; maybe I shouldn't have delayed in telling them about my dream.

-It might have saved me the embarrassment of trying to kill Bakura tonight which was a pretty foolish thing to do considering his career choice, he said trying to lighten up the mood. I giggled slightly and looked up at the dark velvety sky.

-I understand why you didn't tell us, you wanted to protect us...from the pain and I'm sure you were pretty confused yourself. I nodded my head.

-I know how much he meant to you, to Jou, to everyone who knew him! I just couldn't break your hearts...Why is this happening to us?! Didn't we suffer enough? I asked as tried to hold back the tears.

-...It's funny how fate works; he said looking up at the stars.

-I don't find it funny at all, I replied, I think it's cruel.

-You should, he said touching the cartouche around my neck before straightening up and taking one last look at the stars.

-Why? I inquired perplexed at why I should find this funny.

-This might be their way of repenting for all the pain it caused you; this might be their way of giving you both a chance to be truly happy or I guess all those years of you, Jou, Honda and me cursing the fates and Destiny for taking him away just might have finally paid off! Yugi said looking into my eyes and smiled as he let his words and joke sink into my brain. I laughed lightly at his little joke.

-He might not even return my affections Yugi; I said with sadness as I turned my gaze back at the shinning stars, it might ruin whatever I have with him already.

-Are you willing to risk it all even if he rejects you? Yugi asked me. I nodded yes.

-I can't keep it in anymore! He needs to know whether he loved me or not. This love I have for him it...it burns deep inside my soul, never wavering; all consuming and ever present. Like a flame. But it's also like a Rose; it needs to know whether it's going to bloom into a beautiful flower or whither away into the wind. I...need to be free of this. I need him to set me free. Maybe that's one of the reason's he's coming back...Besides the fact that the first reason is the usual one, I said as I sighed deeply.

-Yeah we all know that one. Some crazed psycho's thirsting for a piece of his power or revenge. Mou Hitori no Boku's (the other me) never had it easy. Well, the bright side of this is that if he does come back soon, he'll be here in time for the holidays and the tournament. He'll get to see a side of you he never knew and maybe he might fall head over heels in love with you...

-If he even stays that long. You know we never know how long he stays with us. It's never definite with him involved...I said with my head bowed down.

Yugi leaned forward and held me in his arms. I gripped him as if my life depended on it. I think 5 minutes passed before he placed a soft kiss upon my forehead.

-Get some rest Anzu; we're going to need it tomorrow. And don't go worrying too much about tomorrow. We'll figure this entire thing out and whatever happens in the future we'll face it as a team, he reassured me before he let me go and disappeared down the staircase I came up through. I looked at the sky thinking about Yugi's words with a smile. _'Yugi...I really needed that...Thank you.'_

* * *

(Dream sequence) 

_Fire_

_Destruction_

_And Chaos._

_That was the scene played out before his eyes. He could see the kingdom was burning but he was not paying much attention to that. He saw a guard and asked him where the girl in the cell was. He replied in fear that he did not know and that he saw Priest Akunadin lurking around but that was all. Frustrated he quickly told the guard to get everyone out of the palace as quickly as possible and to leave. He left the man to his own devices; he had to find her before the man that called himself his father could hurt her. _

_He had arrived in time to save her but he could not prevent her from getting hurt. She had been so close to escaping...but she had wanted to protect him._

_He caught her as she fell, her body slowly losing all signs of life. _

_It was too late. _

_Broken and bloody in his arms she lay as he held her, muttering sorry's and why's. He picked her up and took her to a tablet. He knelt before it and held her frail body. 'She was so innocent and pure...why her? She had nothing to do with this! WHY?!' Tears of anger and anguish rolled down his dirty cheeks. _

'_Seto-sama...'_

_-K..Kisara-chan? Forgive me._

'_There is nothing to forgive. You have been the only kind man in my life and you have been so good to me during these last few days. Therefore, I will stand by you and protect you always...Seto-sama.' As she said these words in his mind, her body glew a bright blue light. When it diminished, all he saw was the White Dragon engraved in the tablet._

'_I shall serve you and be at your side...always.'_

_-Kisara...he whispered as the light from the tablet shone brightly engulfing him into it._

_He looked around and found himself in a dark place. He gripped his Mil. Rod and it lit the mysterious place up. It was a tomb. And there, standing near what he distinguished as an altar, was Kisara._

_-Kisara! He exclaimed running towards her but as he did, she turned to face him. Her features changed and her hair became brown and a shorter length, to her mid back, but the clothes and those brilliant eyes remained the same. Her hands were clasped in prayer as she faced him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who really stood before him._

_-Anzu? He asked uncertainly. As he said her name, she seemed to notice his presence. She reached for him and he for her but the darkness started pulling her away. _

_-Seto! She screamed his name with tears running down her face as dark vines pulled her to the altar. _

_-Anzu! He yelled running towards her but the vines then went after him and tied his hands to his sides and pin his against a tablet with the millennium eye engraved into it. _

_- Seto! Please don't hurt him! She yelled. Seto struggled against the vines but their hold was to strong. He looked around for a way out but instead found Yugi, Isis, Jou, Shaadi, Ryou, and even Pegasus tied like him except they were unconscious to the fact that Anzu was about to become a sacrifice. _

_-Hold on! He said trying to calm her down. He then heard a maniacal laughter coming from within the darkness. He looked to the alter Anzu was pinned to. Standing over her was a cloaked man; his features were hidden by the darkness so Seto could not see him but he could see the knife the man held over Anzu's heart. Seto could see the man's lips move, uttering some sort of spell but no sound reached his ears, only Anzu's short breaths and her struggling._

_The cloaked man arched the knife and brought it back down without hesitation cutting her hands, arms and legs systematically. As her crimson sustenance fell onto the altar, a dark violet circle appeared around it and a dark cloud of the same colour billowed around it. It climbed higher until it reached Anzu's body and her scream echoed in the tomb as a bright violet light engulfed her. _

_When it disappeared, Seto had managed to cut through the vines with the Millennium Rod's hidden dagger._

_He ran to her, dropping the Rod on the floor and picked her up from the altar. She was ashen and the blood on her body and on the altar made her look even paler. So much blood... He fell to his knees and held her as tears ran down his face. _

_-Not again...he whispered as flashes of a woman with white blue hair that had gotten the same fate as Anzu, not again! But this had been far too cruel and demonic for someone like Anzu. She never deserved this._

_-Se..Seto... He looked down and saw that her eyes were partially open. She smiled at him. Even if she was dying, she managed to smile for him. _

_-It's gong to be alright. I'll get you to a doctor and you'll be fine, he said brushing her fringes from her once bright azure/cerulean blue eyes but he soon saw that his hands were covered in her blood. She shook her head no and smiled shakily this time around. She reached for his bloody right hand and grasped it in her own. She touched his face with her left hand and ran it along his brow, his cheek and his jaw line. _

_-Don't be sad...I hate it-when...you're sad...was the last thing she said. Her left hand fell and her right hand turned limp in his grasp._

_-Anzu! No...Don't do this to me...he whispered in a strained voice. He held onto her for dear life but as she turned colder he knew that there was nothing he could do. Rage enveloped every fibre of his being and directed itself at the very man who had caused him such pain. He pointed the Sennen Rod at the man._

_-I'm going to kill you; bellowed Seto glaring at the man with such hate it would frighten the gods themselves._

_-You were too late to save Kisara then, said the cloaked man smirking evilly towards Seto as he stood in front of two large stone doors with a seal on them, holding a glowing orb of blue and golden light, and you were too late to save the woman you love now. How...tragic. _

_He then proceeded to place the orb into the seal, causing it to break and the doors to light up and open slowly._

_Two cries could be heard in this tomb._

_The maniacal cry of the cloaked man, who had achieved his goal._

_And the anguished cry of loss from the man who loved the catalyst of this vindictive ceremony..._

(End Dream Sequence)

* * *

Anzu was walking back to her room and about to enter it when she heard someone, namely her front door neighbour, yell out her name. She was about to brush it off when she caught the tone in which it was uttered: filled with fear and anguish. She didn't even bother knocking when she entered Seto's bedroom. He was sitting up in his large bed, sheets askew and wrapped around his strong legs and narrow waist. Anzu made her way to his bedside, sat down and tried to get him to look at her but failed. He had sweat pouring down his face and he stared into space as if he didn't wish to acknowledge her presence. She silently went into his private washroom and came back with a towel to diligently wipe his brow, neck and face free of his cold sweat before she tried to speak to him. 

-Seto, Anzu said softly as her voice appeared to be breaking through his thoughts as he cast a bewildered gaze towards her. What's the matter? I heard you yelling and I hung?

He didn't let her finish as he enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tightly as if...as if to make sure she was real.

-Your alive, he whispered hoarsely into her hair.

-Of course I am; she replied smiling at him as she released herself from his bone crushing hug. Anzu brushed his damp hair with my fingers (force of habit), why wouldn't I be? What happened?

-I had a strange dream...about you and that girl...with the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon within her...

-Kisara? Anzu asked puzzled.

-Yes...she turned into you and this man appeared, his face shrouded in shadows... He killed you right before my eyes...I failed to protect you, he said in a grim tone.

-Seto! Enough with the guilt trip, I'm sure it was just a bad dream.

-It felt too real to be a bad dream...As he said this, words that were uttered by the thief earlier tonight came back to her...

'_**That's why you've been having those dreams woman, he said looking at her. But don't feel left out guys, he said to the others, you'll start getting them soon enough especially little Yugi. And don't think I've forgotten about you High Priest, yours will come soon enough as will the others who have come in contact with the items.' **Could Seto be having the dreams Bakura spoke about?Anzu thought to herself_

-You know that I'm capable of looking after myself. But to put your mind at ease, I don't think I have an all powerful dragon sleeping inside me if that's what's bothering you, she said smiling at him to reassure both him and herself. Now get some sleep, you're the one who suggested we have 'the talk' with the others and it would not look well if you fell asleep to a meeting you sort of called, she said winking at him and standing up to leave.

But as she left, he saw the image of her lying in her own blood once more and he could hear her screams of pain as the dark light tore through her pure soul. So much blood! He couldn't let that happen...

-Anzu! Wait! She stopped as she was about to cross the threshold. She turned around and faced him.

-Yes?

-...I need you to stay here with me tonight. I need to know your safe and the only way I'll be sure us if you're here with me. Anzu looked into his eyes and saw that this dream had really shaken him up; his eyes held so much pain, as if he has seen her die.

-I'm not asking for anything else other than to protect you; he added seeing the doubtful look in her eyes.

Seto had his head bowed as he had asked her and he took her silence as a no but he then felt his bed sink as weight was put onto it. He looked down and to his right; Anzu had climbed into his bed and was now pulling the covers over them both. He noticed that she had placed her towel, toothbrush, and a change of clothes on the desk in the far corner. It now dawned upon him that she had gone to get her things while he had thought she had rejected his offer.

He lay down next to her and was surprised when Anzu placed her head upon his bare chest. She didn't know for the life of her why she was letting him do this but she knew she couldn't bear to see that anguished look on his face. If there was one thing she hated, it was to see anyone close to her, i.e. Seto Kaiba, sad.

-Just so you can keep me safe, she said in a soft tone as she closed her eyes, I swear, you men have a macho complex. Big baby, she said joking lightly. Seto chuckled briefly, thanked her softly and waited patiently until she fell asleep to follow her into slumber. He knew that Anzu loved that baka of a Pharaoh, but it wouldn't stop him from caring about her. He fell into his sub-conscious mind with only one thought;

'_I failed once, I will not fail twice. Mamotte ageru my Blue Eyes.'_ **(1)**

Something was definitely off. The sun should be hitting my head not my back, I said to myself as I opened my eyes. They widened considerably as I came face to face with Seto Kaiba's chest! _'What the!?' _But before I pummelled him into oblivion, I remembered his words last night and calmed myself. It would do me no good to be angry with him for something he was not in control of but he could be such a big baby sometimes. I tried to slip out of the bed but his strong arms held me in place. I wasn't too worried; I knew how to get myself out of this. I placed a pillow as a replacement for my body as I grabbed my towel and other necessities before locking myself up in his bathroom. After I left the washroom, dressed in a pair of beige Capri's and a short sleeved white t-shirt that said _iiko_ **(2) **and on the back it said _furyoushoujo_ **(3)** Battle Wear in glittering blue on it. I felt much better than I did last night when I came back to the Estate. My cuts were almost all gone except that gash on my leg and arm still needed some time to heal. My hair was still slightly damp from the shower because I towel dried it and did not have the energy to blow-dry it myself. I sat on the bed as I put on my white socks and braided my hair so that it would give a wavy effect after I undid them tomorrow. When I was done with that, I turned around and was slightly startled to find a pair of midnight blue eyes starring at me.

-Good morning Seto, I thought you were asleep, I said folding my nightclothes up calmly.

-Not a chance, you know as soon as you try and pull the pillow stun I wake up moments after wondering where the hell you are, he said in a sleepy and grumpy voice as he tossed the pillow at my face. I pulled my tongue out at him and fluffed the pillow before setting it back on the bed. I glanced at Seto and sighed when I saw that he was out like a light.

-And me thinking you grew out of that, I said as I wrapped my toothbrush and other things in my towel before I rolled to the other side of the bed, Seto's side, and purposefully jammed my elbow into his gut.

-Ouch! Anzu, is there something you want? He growled as his eyes snapped open and he glared at me but I just returned it with a smile.

-Rise and shine Seto. We have to go and face the music; I said standing up along with his covers.

-You mean you have to go face the music; I have nothing to do with this crazy affair, he said turning to have his back face me.

-You know you seem to have the same sleeping patterns as Jou, I wonder which one of you will wake up first...maybe you two are related...I saw his muscles tense at my words.

-Don't compare me to the mutt, he said getting out of the bed in a flash, since I took his source of insulation and gave him ample motivation to get his lazy butt out of bed, wearing silk dark blue pyjamas. I placed my stuff on his nightstand and made his bed. When I was finished, I felt that thank you's were in order for last night, even if nothing happened to me.

-Thank you for protecting me last night Seto, I said. He grunted and walked towards his washroom and added something before closing the door.

-Always, he said before disappearing behind the door. I stood there, looking at the door in mild disbelief. I shook my head and sat on his bed. I knew Seto cared about me but he also knew where I stood with him. He knew that Atem would always have the #1 place in my heart. But his actions in the last few days were strange. Why was he so...overprotective? Not that he's not usual this way its just it's more so than ever. Could his dream be doing this?

-You know thinking too hard can really hurt you, I heard a deep voice say. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Seto standing there in a pair of black pants which I'm guessing were Versace and a cotton blue blouse that was tucked in and had the cuffs buttoned up. I gave him the once over and shook my head no.

-Have Mai and I taught you nothing? I asked him as I looked him in the eyes.

-What? He asked. I stood up and un-did his cuffs. I un-tied the first three buttons of his blouse to reveal his tight white shirt. I rolled up his sleeves to the crook of his arms and un-tucked his blouse.

-The hell with it, I muttered and un-did all of his buttons. He looked better now, not so text book straight arrow. He now had the casual air about him which was a great improvement.

-You hang out with Mai way too much, he muttered as he fidgeted under my modifications.

-You hang out with Mai far to less, I retorted as I ruffled his damp hair, there. You look very handsome now.

-Oh? He asked looking down at me, so what did I look like before? I chose to ignore that comment and stood up, leaving my stuff on his bed.

-Let's go, he said leading the way out of his bedroom. Before we proceeded to the lower floor, Seto stopped in front of my room.

-What? I asked.

-Maybe you should get the feather and that Rose you got from that senile old man. It might help to have tangible evidence when explaining everything. I'll tell the others you'll be down soon and I'll save you some food if the human disposal didn't scarf it all down, he said smirking. I nodded and watched as he made his way down the hall and descended the stairs. I ran inside and got the feather from my nightstand along with the Rose.

I took a good look at the Rose in my hand. It looked like any normal Rose would look except it looked like it was made of paper. I inspected it closer and saw that it wasn't even made of paper or plastic but some sort of stone that had a paper like texture. As I left my room, I made a mental note to have Seto analyse this with his laptop later on.

I arrived in the kitchen minutes later. It was really big and the breakfast table was big as well to fit all of us. The kitchen was fully furnished with a gas stove, an electric stove and a pit made of clay with logs inside. Ishizu usually thought us how to cook some basic meals with that one since she didn't have gas stoves in the tombs she used to live in.

-Good morning Anzu! Yugi, Miho, Shizuka, Ryou, Ishizu, Mokuba and Rebecca greeted. The others grunted in reply.

Everyone it seemed was already there. As always there were the morning people and the people you should just leave in bed. The round breakfast table was set with fruits vegetables, eggs, pancakes, scones with English muffins (I think Natasha made those), Chinese buns, Rice balls, loads of coffee, juice, tea and etc...There was no meat on the table as the Ishtars did not eat it but they never minded if we bought some. There just didn't happen to be any this morning and apparently, that made Bakura an un-happy camper.

When I sat down, I just happened to sit next to my 'rescuer' of last night. Bakura seemed to be gulping down everything he could in one breath. It was really disgusting but having watched Jou and Honda's eating habits for these past almost ten years, I've gotten used to it and so have the others.

-You know, I said pouring myself a glass of Orange Juice, you could slow down.

-I could, but then I'd be doing what you'd want me to, he said smirking evilly and returning to his vast array of food.

-Pig, I muttered under my breath. Mokuba, who sat to my right, passed me a plate of food. I looked at him confused by his actions until I remembered that his brother had saved some food for me. I smiled my thanks to the both of them and dug in. The atmosphere around the table was joyous, except for Bakura who just plain annoyed me with his constant all knowing smirk of his, but I could tell it was masking the questions that bubbled beneath the surface. When everyone was done eating and was drinking juice, coffee or tea, we all silently entered the den and seated ourselves. When that was done, all eyes turned to me and I took a deep breath.

-Listen everyone, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...

-No need to apologize Anzu, Jou said from the couch on my left, we understand. No hard feelings. I smiled as the full weight of the situation lightened. They really were going to be there no matter the consequences.

-Alright, I said turning my gaze to Natasha, Miho and Vivian, let's start from the beginning. Yugi, take it away.

-Thanks Anzu but you and the others are going to have to fill in the blanks I have, he said with a sigh. We nodded our consent and readied ourselves for a stroll down memory lane.

-You girls better get comfortable because it's a long, and I mean long, story, Yugi advised the girls. They complied and he started.

- It all started when my grandpa gave me a gold puzzle box with a Sennen Eye engraved into the top...

(4 hours later)

-Then he gave us a thumbs up and went through the doors to rejoin his family and friends. That was the last we ever saw of him...Life, went back to the way it was. Everyone that duelled kept duelling and we were finishing up our last year of school. We were starting our own legends if you will. Our own paths through life without Mou Hitori No Boku **(4)**, Yugi concluded with a strained voice.

I had been looking out the window behind Jou and Mai during the whole story, even when I had to add my two cents when we got to Yugi being taken away by Dartz's lackey and me being alone with Atem for a while. Actually, everyone who had been involved had contributed to the story telling but Yugi had been the main speaker since he had been Atem's host. Of course, we had given them the shortened version of the whole affair and not the emotional and mental version which would take a hell of a long time to tell.

I turned my head to look at the girl's reaction. Vivian, being the emotional one, was sniffling while Duke wiped her tears away. You could hear her mumble 'that's so sad's ' once every two seconds. Natasha was deep in thought; probably analyzing all the info she had just been given. Miho was by Yugi's side, holding his arm and looking into his eyes.

-Anata **(6)**, it must have been so hard for you. I...I wish I could have been there with you, she said laying her head on his shoulder. Yugi smiled down at Miho and hugged her.

-Don't worry about it, I have you now and that's all I need, Yugi replied. I smiled wistfully at the two; they were so good together; so strong.

-So sorry to break up the moment Yugi-kun, Bakura interjected smirking evily with his voice laced with arrogance. I'm sooo sure he felt **really** guilty that he did and how dare he speak to Yugi so condescendingly!

-What is it now? Marik asked.

-We have company, he said pointing at the doorway of the den. There standing in the threshold, features buried by a thick cloak, was the old man!

* * *

-You! I shouted standing up. The elder man turned to me and bowed before all of us respectfully. 

-Lights that protect the Pharaoh I am in need of your aid as you are of mine, said the mysterious old man.

-How are we expected to help someone we don't even know? Shizuka asked suspiciously yet shyly.

The old man, who was wearing a cloak, drew it over himself and when it dropped, a younger man in his 20's stood in his place. Long light brown hair replaced the salt and pepper and kohled eyes that shone a dark purple replaced the mysterious blue but their depth was not lost. Dressed in Egyptian garb of white linen, gold bands and sandals, he seemed to belong in the Ishtar residence as it was designed to look Egyptian-like. When he regarded each and every one of us, his eyes fell particularly on Isis, Seto, Ryou and Bakura.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Here, standing before us, was the spirit of the Dark Magician; Mahado.

-It seems my fellow priest and priestess were reincarnated as well. As was the Tomb Robber unfortunately, he commented looking at Ryou at his last bit.

-Ryou is nothing like that snake! Natasha said glaring at Bakura.

-Come now, don't be soo nice Natasha. We are, after all, family; he sneered as sarcasm filled his voice.

-You are who you are, actions speak louder than words but the past cannot be denied, Mahado said with his eyes closed.

-Spare me the fairy tale. I am Seto Kaiba, not some High Priest, Seto spat out coldly.

-Yet you still act like him, Mahado pointed out.

-It is to be expected but we are different then our former selves, Isis replied as she sipped at her tea.

-Well, well, well. Mahado, also known as Pharaoh-yo's lap dog, you sure fooled me. Long time no see. How did you escape that infernal tablet you put yourself in? Bakura sneered.

-That is none of your concern Tomb Robber. I am here to explain things and prepare them, he said eyes closed.

-Prepare us? For what? Yugi asked. When the man, Mahado looked at Yugi, he did a double take. He was about to bow when Yugi quickly stopped him.

-I'm not Mou Hitori No Boku. I'm just a distant relation, he tried to explain but Mahado knelt and brought a hand up to his chest.

-I am honoured to be able to stand before you, one of the lights that protects the Pharaoh's soul, he said reverently.

-No need to be so formal, it makes me kind of nervous, Yugi said smiling sheepishly.

-As you wish. As I said, I am here to prepare you for there is evil afoot and it is after Pharaoh-yo's power.

-We kind of already guessed that, Mai said from her side of the table. Just give us the reason hun.

-Pharaoh-yo's father, Pharaoh Akunumkanon had always felt that the items were a mistake to make, that they would bring destruction and chaos but not like this. Never like this. Pharaoh Akunumkanon sent me here to aid you in the retrieval of his son and of the items so they may be removed forever, Mahado said looking solemn.

-Okay, let's get things strait here, Otogi said with his right arm around Vivian's shoulders. He motioned for Bakura to start talking.

-Like I said yesterday, that idiot of a pharaoh is coming back, he ignore the glares he got from most of us, but certainly not of his free will. The sealing ceremony you dunces performed was a fake. A decoy. That place you were in was a complete shitty replica of the real sealing tomb.

-But, why go to so much trouble if these items are to be sealed? Natasha asked.

-It was meant to trick you into thinking they were gone when in reality, they are still intact. The true sealing ceremony resembles the making of the items. But to destroy them, you need the Pharaoh and a sacrifice. The items purpose is to bring ousama **(5)** to his final resting place but that did not happen, Mahado said answering Natasha's query.

-Only one, Bakura snorted. Priest Akunadin killed 99 of my people to have them melted and mixed with gold to create those things and it only takes one to destroy them!

-It didn't matter who the sacrifices for the making ceremony were, they only needed their bodies and their blood, Mahado said.

-So where are the items now? Honda asked.

-They were dispersed to the far corners of the world and have been retrieved. They are all together, here in Egypt as we speak. Even if you stop them from going through with their plans, they will still try to get to you all through Kaiba's tournament.

-My tournament is not going to become like Battle City. It's going to be a clean and fair tourney; no shadow games, no freaks wanting a piece of the Pharaoh and no more mind games.

-You're going to eat your words Kaiba; you can't stop these people from entering the tournament. They'll be there and it'll be far more dangerous than a shadow game.

We were silent for a while until Yugi stood up.

-What must we do? He asked with strenght in his voice.

* * *

The whole gang gathered in the 'war room' as Jou wanted to call it but in all reality, it was a conference room with couches and reference books that connected to the vast library the Ishtars owned via a pair of limestone doors. We were seated at the conference table while Natasha, Vivian, Rebecca and Miho were reading Yugi's books to better understand the situations we might face. 

-First we must retrieve Pharaoh's body before the next full moon, Mahado started, which is why I have been sent here; to help you in getting that advantage.

Isis and her brothers had decided that they wanted to the research about the items and get their maps of various tombs and catacombs that could be used for a ceremony in less than a week so they were in the library with Ryou.

-But, Mou Hitori no Boku never really had a body except for when he took over mine or when he duelled against me at the so called fake sealing ceremony, Yugi said perplexed.

-I do not know how, but by some dark magic they were able to regenerate his body with some evil they call DNA, he replied. Some of us started to laugh.

-Don't worry, we aren't laughing at ya, DNA is a sort of modern magic to put it simply. It's what makes every individual different and unique like what you call Ba's **(6)**. But it's completely natural and not evil, said Jou as he spoke of his element.

-This sounds like what that woman you were talking about over lunch with Anzu and I in Paris does hun, Mai said walking up to her husband.

-You're right Mai; I said realising that Jou did speak of some woman doing some DNA research to bring back the dead.

-Yeah, her name is Dr. Dahlia Giles. Hey Kaiba why don't ya...

-Already ten steps ahead of you Katsuya as you should realise by now, Seto said as his ever present yet hidden laptop made its appearance on the large table. He was typing away at it, with all of us now gathered behind him and within a minute got us our target.

-Dr. Dahlia Florence Giles; PHD in Genetics and Regeneration; Head of staff of a private facility funded by Industrial Illusions. Interesting. Seems like Pegasus got himself a witch doctor, Seto said as his eyes read her profile quickly. She also seems to have been doing a Top Secret project in her lab for two years now and it's just been completed.

-So we found our mad scientist. All we need to find is the crazed master mind and his lackeys, Rebecca said in her intelligent and high voice from behind her book.

-How can you be so sure Becca? Mai asked looking at the young teenager who still had her freckled nose in her book. She suddenly closed it and looked at us as she removed her glasses.

-Well, it seems that theirs a pattern in everything that happens to you guys. You think that the bad guy is always the one to show up first but there's always a bigger fish. I'd guess she is one of the more important lackey's that our enemy is using, she deduced with her index finger in the air and her eyes closed.

-Wow Rebecca, your quick at seeing thing, Vivian praised, does that mean you're already done Yugi's books?

-Yes. I've gotten to the Doom Arc that Yugi wrote but I don't need to read that, she said placing the book on the table, I was there and let me tell you these people always mean business. Mokuba placed his arms around her shoulder and held her. Everyone's attention was on Rebecca so I looked over Seto's shoulder and noticed he was checking Dr. Dahlia's recent activities.

-Hey, look there, I pointed out, it looked like that shows all of the trips Ms. Giles has done in the past month.

-Yeah, and it seems like our mad scientist made many trips to Egypt in the past two years and just made an un-scheduled trip to Egypt this week, Seto informed us as he had managed to hack into her personal schedule, it seems that Ms. Giles is going to be staying at her private facility in the desert.

-So we can assume their keeping his body there right? Honda said.

-They must be, there doesn't seem to be any other building around the facilities grounds, Natasha said looking at the map Seto had pulled up.

-Alright, I guess we need to break into tha place, get our info and our buddy outta there and come back home for dinner, Jou said smiling. We all looked at him like he was crazy...

-Not a bad idea mutt, Seto said from his seat.

-I know, I'm a genius.

-One good idea won't atone for years of idiocy mutt, Seto retorted as he concentrated on getting plans for the facility. Mokuba had gone, with Mahado, to send word to Isis, Marik and Rashid next door about the plan and to get us some maps of the terrain.

-So I can assume we are going to break into the facility? I asked no one in particular.

-Yeah, it seems like it's the only thing we can do, Yugi replied.

-But that's impossible, I said pointing at the computer screen that showed schematics of the facility, it's state of the art. We can't break into there without experience! I berated.

-That, my dear apricot, is where I come in; Bakura said mock bowing to me, King Thief Bakura at your service.

'_You have got to be kidding me. There is no way in hell that I am going anywhere with that lunatic again!'_

* * *

Yet here I am, sitting in one of three of Isis's private helicopters accompanied by Vivian and the ever so annoying Bakura who was fidgeting because of the noise the helicopter made, dressed in black ninja-ish clothes, heading towards Ms. Giles secret laboratory to get back what was ours. As the wind roared in my covered ears, my thoughts drifted to the one I held dearest in my heart. 

'_Wait for me Atem...We're coming!'_

* * *

****

**(1)-** I'll protect you my Blue Eyes. He's not referring to Kisara but to Anzu. It's his nickname for her.

**(2)- **Japanese for Good Girl.

**(3)-** Japanese for Bad Girl.

**(4)**- The other me; a term of endearment between Yugi and Aten.

**(5)**-Japanese word for king from a loyal servant's view

**(6)**- The energy that lives within a human body. In the manga memory arc, it is manifested as the catalyst to bringing forth a monster and the power of its attack.

* * *

Next time on My Dreams Shall Lead Me To You!

* * *

-You girls and that thief gotta move! The alarm has been activated! Get OUT NOW!

* * *

-Rebecaa, what's wrong? 

-The others! Their missing! I can't get a reading off any of them!

* * *

-A life, no matter how small it is, is a life, I said as I starred into my cup. His people may have been a thorn in you side but it doesn't justify a massacre, understand? I asked as I glared at him.

* * *

-His soul shall belong to us as will his limitless power. You cannot stop it.

* * *

'_No! I won't let anyone take Atem away! Ever! I'd rather die...'

* * *

_

-Kill the girl.

-ANZU!!!!

* * *

-The doctor said her chances of survival are slim due to her injuries...she might not make it.

* * *

-How did he do it? Jou asked as he looked over Atem's body. 

-What do you mean Jou? Yugi asked as Miho tied his raw wrist.

-I mean, how he found the energy to stand up when his body isn't even able to function, Jou said ending his examination of Atem.

* * *

A pair of deep amethyst eyes open for the second time that day. 

-Aibou...?

* * *

Next time on My Dreams Will Lead Me To You: The Rebirth of the Pheonix part 2 

_Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo_

_Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu power o..._

Just one more time is enough, start a miracle

For the power to regain the pages of a memory lost in the past

_Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii Nemuru basho sagashite_

_Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu_

The believing heart that penetrates the darkness searches for the place where its soul sleeps

And burns the sharp glance of eyes that can't sparkle

_Hikari to kage no 2tsu no kokoro Kurisutaru utsuru mirai e_

_Ima Ugokidasu Akaku minagiru eyes_

The 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future that the crystal reflects

Now they start to move- eyes brimming red

(exerpted bit from Kimeru-Overlap.)

Yu-Gi-Oh! Last season opening.

* * *

I strongly recommend listening to Kimeru's Overlap before reading my next chapter which will be posted by Monday morning. You can download it at Janime .net I think. Great Yu-Gi-Oh site. You don't have to but I recommend it. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Its very slow I know but it is part one after all. Part 2 is my fav because Atem finally makes his great debut. Hope you liked the preview of part 2. If you have any questions just ask in your review!

Until the next Update,

Evelyn15


	6. Interlude

Hello everyone,

Forgive me for the terrible lack of updating but I have been going through some really though times and it caused a major lack in my will to write. But now I have found enough energy to write again and I know you expect an update of the story but as I am not currently at home where it rests in my home computer, I cannot therefore accommodate to your need to know the next wild adventure that the gang embarks upon. But I can give you this little short tale that I came up with on my stay here (Which is in a village north of Quebec). Know that I have been reading your updates and that I will update the story but not in the next two weeks. Once again I am terribly sorry and I will make it up to each and every one of you with a great continuation of the story once I return home but until then I hope you enjoy this short tale.

* * *

**A full 15 minutes before their departure to rescue Atem…**

Seto Kaiba was seated at his desk staring up at his ceiling while his computer was blinking the words SCAN COMPLETE. Without giving it the slightest glance he reached out and turned the screen off. He brought his hand towards his face and ran it along his sharp features. _"What am I getting myself into?" _He asked himself. He reached once more towards his desk and grabbed the earpiece he had just completed. He had designed it for one person specifically. Anzu to be precise. He had ensured it was flawless himself so if anything went wrong he knew exactly who to blame.

Katsuya his escape goat.

Kaiba got out of his chair and looked out his window. Everyone was loading things onto the two choppers making preparations, everyone but one person. He winced as he recalled the argument Anzu and himself got into in the conferrence room as they planned their course of actions carefully. Hurtful things had been said and even he knew he had crossed the line but he would not admit it readily. He had been dead set against her going and had chosen that she remain at the residence until they came back and the others were supposed to back him up.

_"Yeah great support group we have here. Every man for himself is more like it," _Seto thought as he remembered how Yugi chickened out of telling Anzu she wasn't coming and tossed it all to him.

Biggest mistake of his life. The ringing in his ears had still yet to stop. Not only because of his dream but damn it he had a really bad feeling about this whole thing. Okay so the dream freaked him out. They were heading to God knows where to find that stupid Atem and bring him back from some psychos once again and Seto Kaiba didn't like not being in total control of a situation.

_"Unless Anzu was leading, she's as stubborn as I am,"_ he mused as he saw movement at the bottom of the wall near Anzu's room. He smirked as he saw her distinct form sneaking along the wall and hide to look at what the others were doing.

_"And there goes my proof. Right after I tell her no, she goes off to try and stow away like I thought she would. Katsuya should be intercepting her right about…now." _And just as he thought that Katsuya popped out of the bushes and grabbed Anzu from behind. She struggled for a moment and was about to hit him but Seto guessed Katsuya told her who he was before she knocked him into next week. He also noticed that Shizuka was down there with them and he turned away knowing that at least the brighter Jounouchi was also down there to calm Anzu down from still attempting to kill her brother for scaring her.

She had always been a bit jumpy.

Seto closed his eyes and turned away from the window. Damn that girl and his hold on him. Ever since their relationship started they had always had obstacles to surmount what with him being the CEO of a multi-million dollar company that was in the processes of being expanded and her the aspiring dancer who was dead-set on achieving her dream as much as he was. But they got through all of that together and they had grown together through their experiences. He knew that if Anzu asked him to buy her the Roman Amphitheatre where she had once performed and loved it to bits, he would do it. But now he felt he was at a crossroads.

He felt that the path they were embarking on was going to be a very narrow one, one he wouldn't be able to help her through at some points. He knew she'd have to do things alone but that didn't make him fell any better about it. He loved her more than he had loved anything in his life. Sure he loved Mokuba but he was his brother and he's loved him forever but Anzu was different.

He had learnt to open up to her, to trust her, to believe in her, in himself and to…to love her. Truly. Completly. She had never tried to change him but she did anyways. Not forcibly but her influence was rather astonishing on his persona. She had enough light for the both of them but she somehow dug out that little bit of Seto that never got out much.

Seto knew he might lose her to Atem. He knew she had loved Atem when he had been here, long before their relationship but that didn't ease the pain of losing her. But as he saw it, he knew there was a 70 chance that Atem would not return Anzu's feelings or that he would but wouldn't tell her for fear of having her in harms way and think he's doing her a favor by hurting her. But he knew he'd never let that happen while he was around. Atem would tell Anzu how he really feels so that they could all move on. But Seto wasn't one to give up so easily. If Atem broke her heart, he'd have her back at the mansion and a wedding ring on her hand so fast she'd be Mrs. Seto Kaiba before she knew it.

_"Yeah right, she'd probably punch my lights out if I quarantined her in the Mansion" _Seto thought with a smirk. Seto froze as he recalled his last thought.

_"Mrs. Seto Kaiba? Anzu Kaiba..."_

Seto smiled as he put his trench coat on and left his room to go and give Anzu her gear.

Come what may, he would be there for her because she had always, whether he liked it or not been there for him. And that was more than enough for him to be by her side.


	7. Rebirth of the Phoenix part 2: Takeoff

**A/N:**I understand it has been a very long time since I started this story and that many are irked and peeved that I stopped for a while. I have a great deal of apologies to deliver, so I shall do so in each of your review boxes. I also want to thank each and every one of you who has kept reading, reviewing and encouraged me to continue. I really hold that to heart. I did hit a big rut, even if the next three chapters have been flesh out and written for a while now but they just didn't connect and flow in the way I wanted them to. I felt I could not present it to any of you if I was not content with it so thank you for bearing with me. I can officially say that "My Dreams Will Lead Me To You" will resume and is no longer on hiatus. Thank you everyone and enjoy.

* * *

_Mou ichido dake de ii Kiseki Okite yo_

_Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu power o..._

**Just one more time is enough, start a miracle**

**For the power to regain the pages of a memory lost in the past**

_Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro Tamashii Nemuru basho sagashite_

_Mabataki dekinai Surudoi gankou o moyasu_

**The believing heart that penetrates the darkness searches for the place where its soul sleeps**

**And burns the sharp glance of eyes that can't sparkle**

_Hikari to kage no 2tsu no kokoro Kurisutaru utsuru mirai e_

_Ima Ugokidasu Akaku minagiru eyes_

**Th****e 2 hearts of light and shadow head toward the future that the crystal reflects**

**Now they start to move- eyes brimming red**

-Kimeru-Overlap-

Yu-Gi-Oh! Last season opening.

* * *

The full moon's effervescent glow bathed the sandy dunes below us. The cool air brushed my braided hair furiously into my face as I leaned out of the Helicopter to appreciate the view. I still could not believe we were heading to the facility to break into it, get Atem out of there, if he was even in there, and get us all out without ending up in jail or worst. This all felt like a dream. Overall, this was par for the course for us considering our past record with these strange events. 

After Jou had suggested this rather brash course of action, and after great deliberation, we had all agreed it was the only way to go with such little time on our hands. We had the resolve but all we had been missing was a plan…A very good plan.

**/Flashback/**

Earlier that evening, a humongous headache captured me as soon as Bakura had offered his 'services' to us. I sat down heavily on my chair and rubbed my temples. Yugi, Seto, Honda, Rebecca, Mokuba and the Ishtar siblings were brainstorming ideas with our input but time was running out and so were our ideas. If we could somehow come up with a foolproof plan, that alone would be an added bonus but we aren't not professionals in this area of work and Bakura kept throwing that fact into our faces every time someone voiced their opinion.

"I swear, it's like you can never shut up! Do you just like to hear yourself talk or is it some disorder of yours?" Rebecca shot, slamming her fist on the table, starling everyone at the table, pigtails flying in her ire.

"**Oi**** gaki**, isn't it past your bedtime? Want me to tuck you in?" he asked smirking. Ishizu placed a steady hand on Rebecca's shoulders before she could get out of her seat, stormy green eyes pinning the tomb robber.

"That's quite enough. Now, if you're quite done Bakura, Honda-san has come up with a plan." Honda stood and faced us all.

"Arigato Ishizu-san. All right, minna. I have already drawn out the outline of my idea with Yugi and Kaiba and they agree with me. I am going to explain how this is going to happen from beginning to end so that everyone knows his or her jobs. Yugi, Ishizu, Kaiba."

Yugi and Ishizu rose to stand at either side of the white screen that lowered on the wall behind Honda. Seto remained seated with his hands flying across his keyboard; Mokuba and Rebecca were doing the same at either side of him.

"Listen well because we don't have the luxury of repeating ourselves." The CEO said finally looking up from his screen. "Mokuba, Rebecca, load the projections."

A schematic appeared on the screen. It was one-dimensional until it panned out and became three-dimensional at an angle where we could see everything. My mouth became slack. This place was huge.

"The way we are going to go about this is by working a fixed perimeter around the facility. There will be three teams going in to cover more ground," Seto said as the image zoomed in on a smaller portion of the buildings. "This is our objective. According to our info, this is the only place with recent spikes in the electrical systems activity and traffic this past year. It has several floors, six to be exact, so each team will be assigned two levels each."

"The lab itself is not as large as we thought which works to our advantage but it has a very good security system," Honda continued in what we dubbed was his 'cop mode' voice. "The quicker we get this done, the less chance we have of getting caught."

"Our means of transportation will be by air. Between Kaiba, Duke and me, we have three helicopters ready to fly us to the nearest plateau in the vicinity of Dr. Giles's lab." Ishizu said pointing at the corner of the wall where three helicopters were visible. "A pair will be picked to join the three teams but they will stay with the aircrafts to maintain communications."

Mokuba crossed his hands behind his head, dark blue eyes sweeping around the table.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked. Jounouchi chuckled briefly.

"I can't believe this. The failed candidate of our 1st year student council and proud member of the beautification club came up with this?" Jou said with a snicker. "Why did I not think of this? I think that all tha years of hanging around a genius like me has paid of Honda-kun." He teased with a smile on his face. "Good job man. I knew ya guys would figure somethin' out. So what are we all waitin' around for, Christmas? Let's start operation 'Save Atem!'" He exclaimed getting up.

"Wait just a minute." Natasha said still seated in her place. "Sit down all of you; we're not quite done here." We all sunk back into our seats and waited for her to begin.

She stood up and started pacing around the table, a thoughtful expression on her face as she murmured to herself. That was not a good sign. Suddenly, Natasha stopped pacing and stared us each dead in the eye, her emerald eyes flashing.

"I hate to be the wet blanket of the group but I have to voice my concerns about this. Okay, let us just say this crazy half-baked plan might work. How are you going to execute it? We aren't superheroes mates. We do not have experience in breaking and entering, grand theft and trespassing on private property. That's just the obvious bang to rights. My legal prowess only goes so far as well as Honda-kun's connections in the force and don't give me that look Kaiba. Yes your rich but even the Egyptian government would toss your arse in prison. We would be putting our families, our careers and ourselves on the line for this person. I just want that to be clear." A long silence passed through the room as we thought about Natasha's harsh but wise words.

I personaly didn't want to admit it but Natasha was right. The reality of the situation was overwhelming. How were we going to get this plan into motion with the least possible danger and not lose our careers? I am sure none of us wants to go to jail tonight, especially not before the holiday season. Ryou was about to say something to his wife but Shizuka-chan beat him to it.

"I think we know what we're risking Tasha. In all honesty, we are risking our careers here. Hiro-kun is a police officer now, his job is to uphold the law and he will be breaking that which he has sworn to protect. It will tear him apart. I know that because he loves his job." I chanced a glance Honda's way and saw him looking at Shizuka with understanding.

"But I will support him and help him, because he's doing it to save a life. Not just any life, but the life of the man who helped them become the people they are today. No law can keep us from doing what is right. Nii-sama and the others feel too strongly about this man to not go to his aid, whatever the cost." She said with a small smile. Nods of agreement passed all around.

"If it will make you more at ease Natasha-san, I've just calculated our chances of success and the probability of getting caught or detected inside the lab. According to Kaiba Corps satellite scans, the hardest part is getting inside the place, which we will have covered. Once we disable the security system from here it'll be safe enough." Rebecca supplied from her seat as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"As expected from our resident child genius." Marik teased with a smirk.

"I am not a child! I am fifteen!" She mumbled irked, removing her glasses which she thought made her look like a child.

"Also, I'm pretty sure you have some brilliant story in mind if we are caught don't you love?" Ryou said with a smile. His wife glared at him as she reclaimed her seat beside him, his hand-running through her long brown hair.

"Well I'm certainly not going to have my family become a lot of crooks. Of course I have one; just who do you think you married? You aren't going daft on me are you?" She exclaimed with a sly smile.

"He married one of the best upcoming lawyers in the world and we thank you for your concerns Natasha." Yugi said speaking for the first time. "Back to the subject at hand, Seto and I have already divided the teams equally. Mokuba, Duke, Shizuka, Natasha and Ishizu will stay here and be our HQ of sorts. Mai and Rebecca are going with us to stay with the choppers. Ryou, Rashid and Honda will be team Alpha. Jou, Marik, Seto and I are team Beta. Bakura, Vivian and Mahado are in team Gamma, only if Vivian feels up to the task. We chose you because you have the dexterity that we might need in some situations.

Vivian looked at her husband and squeezed his hand. Duke squeezed back and kissed her hand to reassure her that he would go along with whatever she felt was right. She turned to Yugi, her brown eyes serious.

"I want to help. Anything for you Yugi-baby!" She said with a cheeky wink, effectively cutting the underlining tension in the room. Giggles passed around the table as Miho shot a questioning look at her blushing husband.

"Yugi-baby?" She questioned with a humorous glint in her light purple eyes. Yugi laughed it off.

"Thank you Vivian. As I was saying, Team Alpha is going to-"

"Wait a minute, there must be some mistake." I said with a nervous smile, "You didn't call my name Yugi." He looked to Seto who sighed before meeting my confused gaze.

"That's because it's not a mistake. You are staying here with the others to monitor the security system and maintain communication between the teams." He said moving his colbalt gaze to the others. "I've assigned the ones who are remaining here a specific team to monitor-"

"Don't jerk me around. I'm not straying here." I exclaimed.

"Anzu stop being a brat. No one else is complaining. You're not special so suck it up." He shot back.

"Suck it up? Are you kidding me? What is this really about Seto?" I demanded slamming my palms on the table, my eyes flaming. Marik stopped me from wringing the idiot's head off. I stood there and stared at him.

"Let's get something straight **Kaiba**. You are not in control of my life. I'm going."

"That's not the point **Masaki**. I made the teams and my decision is final."

"You know how much this means to me." I said trying to rationalize his actions but the hard glint in his colbalt eyes told me all I needed to know. He was serious.

"Seto Kaiba, if you don't put me on a team in the next 5 seconds, you are going to wish you had never met me as I will personally make your life a living hell."

"What are we sixteen again? Been there, done that. Any other threats?"

"Are you insinuating something?" I growled leaving my seat to stand over him.

"Yes, that you don't scare me Anzu." He barked back as he stood as well to stare me down. The nerve of this jerk!

"One." I said my eyes not leaving his. A clamour rose around us.

"As nostalgic as it is to see you two at each others throats, cut it out. You aren't kids anymore." Mai said with a frown on her flawless face.

"You guys, this is not the time." Miho interjected as Marik tried to reason with me but I drowned out his voice too.

"Come on Kaiba," Goaded Bakura. "If you have any man left in you, you'll ignore the **baka onna**."

"Four!" I said forcefully.

"Anzu-chan! **Yamete kudasai**! You are not being fair and four doesn't come after one," Shizuka scolded as she looked at me disapprovingly.

"No, I'm making up for the time Bakura no baka wasted talking. FIVE!"

Seto did not even look at me. I turned to Yugi but even he avoided my gaze as well. You have to be kidding me; Yugi was in on it too? Was the universe against me? I shrunk away from Seto and the table, hiding my eyes behind my bangs for a moment to collect myself.

"Fine. I understand. Be careful out there guys." I said with a bright smile on my face that scared half of them shitless as I walked or rather stomped out of the 'War Room' and up to my room, before the tears I had been holding in could form in front of them. I slammed my door shut behind me so hard; it rattled the walls and made my night table shudder. I leaned my head on the cold door and sighed angrily as the tears escaped me.

'_I thought they understood. Especially Seto and Yugi. Why did we have to get into an argument? Why does he not want me to go with them? I-I want to see him._'

* * *

Seto sighed again as the others flinched as Anzu's door slammed upstairs. 

"I knew there was a reason we placed the kids rooms on the side of the house that didn't have Anzu in it." Vivian commented lightly. Seto leant against the wall behind him as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That smile was probably the scariest smile I have ever witnessed from Anzu-chan." Marik commented as he sat down, light purple eyes glancing at Kaiba and Yugi. "Good luck you two because you're going to need it."

"Good ridden'." Bakura said leaning on his chair. "I thought she would never leave."

"Oh shut up!" Everyone chorused together.

"Whatever." He said placing his feet atop the table while he picked his ear but a sharp shove from Rebecca forced his feet to the ground.

"While we ignore the grossest factor in this room, what the bloody hell was that all about?" Natasha asked turning her gaze around the room. "Why didn't any of you lot disagree with this character? I mean even I don't want to tangle with you two so ready to punch-up the other but you guys left her out to dry!" A shamed silence was her reply.

"It's because of what they saw." Mahado clarified.

"Saw? Did you guys see something that would forbid Anzu from coming with us?" Vivian asked. No one answered her questions so she turned to Mahado who would.

"Why didn't we see it as well? It must have happened recently. And don't give me any cryptic answers." Vivian demanded eyes narrowed.

He explained with a calm face yet his eyes darkened as he spoke. "Natasha-sama, Miho-sama and yourself did not see anything because you have never been implicated with the Sennen items directly nor been caught in a shadow game caused by the items."

"Being in contact with them creates a sort of unconscious affinity with the items: a link if you will, that is not a coincidence." Ishizu added. Something clicked in Miho's mind.

"The dreams. Bakura said that the dreams would begin soon and that all those implicated with these items would have them," She said looking to Mahado for confirmation.

"You actually delivered the message Bakura. I am surprised." Mahado said turning to the thief.

"It was my pleasure watching them squirm." Bakura replied mock bowing in his chair.

"Wait a minute," Duke said looking at both Mahado and Bakura. "He's working for you?"

"Listen dice for brains." Bakura growled with a glare. "I work for no one."

"Bakura has his own reasons for 'aiding' you in this task, which I am sure will become evident sooner or later but I cannot speak for him. He will have to tell you himself one day." Mahado said ending the discussion. He turned to face Miho once more.

"You are correct in your deductions Miho-sama. They had the same dream but it was strongest within the item holders and the ones who trapped within their power."

"That must explain why I didn't have the same dream as you guys." Shizuka thought aloud. Confused gazes turned toward her.

"I was never really caught in the items power but just came in indirect contact with them. I think the same goes for Becca-chan." A nod from the young teen told Shizuka she was correct.

"Mokuba-kun told me about his dream a day or two after Bakura showed up. My own was much different. It was as if I was watching the dream from above, I could see everyone. It-" But Rebecca stopped speaking and shook her head, as if shaking the images from her mind. Mokuba drew an arm over her small shoulders.

"I'm only grasping at straws here but I'm sure the dream involved Anzu. She is the only one who did not have it yet and she has not spoken to any of us about weird dreams, which she usually does whenever they occur. If she was, she wouldn't have made such a tiff about it. But knowing that girl she'd still make a fuss." Natasha reasoned.

"But Anzu has probably had the most contact out of non item holders from what I know from Yugi's books and from what he's told me. Shouldn't she be having the dream as well?" Miho pressed.

"She's been having some of her own. As far as I know she has no knowledge of this particular vision." Mahado reassured her.

"She does." Seto revealed from his place, leaning against the wall still nursing the bridge of his nose. Mahado's shocked face did not help the situation.

"But how?" Seto looked at them and glanced at a vague corner of the room.

"She heard me talk in my sleep last night and she came in to ask me what happened. I told her but she passed it off as some bad dream. I agreed with her initially. But when I play it back in my head it just felt too-" He trailed off not wanting to admit to the truth of his dream.

"Real." Finished Yugi. Seto's gaze locked with his in silent agreement. Yugi continued.

"I couldn't go back to sleep last night because of that dream. It was horrible. I was so relieved when Anzu found me on the observation deck last night. It reassured me that she was alive without having to run into her room in the middle of the night." He admitted with a wry smile.

Jou, Honda, Mai, Ryou, Ishizu, Marik, Rashid, Mokuba, Rebecca and Duke nodded in agreement.

"We weren't far behind on your line of thinking Yugi." Mai revealed violet eyes alight with her inner fire, "I was close to busting her door down."

"Same here," Ishizu added quietly. "I was so glad to see her smiling face in the morning."

"Alive! Anata, what happened?" Miho asked, worry for her best friend mounting. '_It must be horrible if Yugi-kun reacted this way. As if she…'_

"Since I know that the goon squad will never dream of hurting your feeble minds with such gore I shall gladly tell you," Bakura started smirking. "You see-"

"In the dream, someone captured us, tied is to a wall and murdered Anzu before our eyes," Ryou said looking into his wife's green eyes that instantly filled with shock. Natasha gasped along with Vivian and Miho.

"She was sacrificed to be used in what I believe was a ceremony to bring back mou hitori no boku, Atem." Yugi said seating himself at the table. Hands in his hair, a look of inner torment on his face. "And as much as I tried, I couldn't do anything to help her. Nothing." Miho silently moved to his side, placing her hand on his slumped shoulders.

"None of us could," Seto pressed, "And you know me, I'm the most cynical guy at this table but even I can't deny my gut feeling about this. That is why we decided that she stays here. I know how much this means to her. Nevertheless, if there is even the slightest possibility that this dream could come true tonight…I am not going to watch her die. I can live with her anger."

"As noble as that is Kaiba," Bakura spoke up in his mocking tone, "that girl is as stubborn as they come. She'll find a way to get onto one of those contraptions you fly on."

"I also know that. We all do," Seto replied in his own I-know-all. "If she doesn't stay here, if it comes to that, we'll just have to make sure every precaution is taken when she is in there with us. I can come up with a tracker for her and all of us that I will put into the earpieces that are to be distributed. Nothing will be able to scramble the signal it emits so everyone will be under our radar."

"But are you guys going to tell her that you all had the same dream about her dying? I know she knows about it but only one person had it to her knowledge. Shouldn't she know the truth?" Vivian asked as frank as ever.

"No. If we did, Anzu would be expecting the worst on this expedition. Her future cannot be made definite by the visions of a handful of people: she must dictate her own future." Marik said arms crossed over his chest.

"Sometimes it is better to not know what the future holds for us at all." Ishizu said her green eyes closed.

"We had better get ready," Mokuba spoke up closing his laptop and checking his watch. "Anzu-chan went up there about 30 minutes ago. She's going to start planning her escape soon and we don't have a lot of prep time."

"Mokuba-kun is right." Mai said standing up, hands on hips, "Anzu is probably done beating the crap out of her pillow formerly known as Kaiba so we should finish planning this out thoroughly and gear up."

"I had our equipment flown over with the Helicopters. They should be landing soon so go get dressed people. Black is preferable." Seto said following his brother's lead. They all stood and followed the Kaiba brothers out the door yet Mahado stayed seated at the table, a troubled look in his eyes. Ishizu noticed this and prompted Marik and Rashid to go on without her.

"Mahado? Is everything alright?" She asked as she stood behind him. "Do you also require a change of clothes? Rashid will gladly lend you a black cloak if that is what troubles you." They both knew that was not what was bothering him but he was glad for the overture she had given him.

"I am in need of one and I thank you for the offer but that is not what troubles my thoughts. I must speak with Sofia, or Anzu-sama, as you call her. She has many unanswered questions that only I may answer now. I do not wish for her soul to be seeped in doubt in this dire time."

"That is not all that troubles you. You too fear for her life for you have also seen her demise." She said in a mysterious tone.

"She does not deserve to endure this just because she holds such rare purity of both heart and soul," He said closing his eyes. Ishizu smiled sadly.

"I have grown very fond of Anzu over the years. She is a strong woman who will sacrifice her all to save a life. It is her nature. I think of her as my own family so this is hard for me as well but I must believe that we shall find a way out of this together." Mahado turned when Ishizu stopped speaking. His eyes widened at the sorrow in her green eyes that seemed to be elsewhere.

"I told her once, that everyone would find their place to return to, where they belonged, after all the madness we endured ended. She found her place within her friends, as it has always been, and she even found love. However, the gods deny the one she longs for. I realized it had left when the Pharaoh passed on into the spirit world. She knew he would leave before any of us could fathom that end. Even as my time as the Sennen Tauk's keeper, I could not foresee that painful future. So do not trouble yourself so for things you cannot control. I learnt that much through my ownership of the Tauk." She said touching his arm and giving him a small smile. Mahado stood and looked at her with guilt-ridden eyes.

"I am truly sorry."

"For what?"

"For the pain the items cause you and your family." She chuckled which surprised him.

"I am saddened, as are my brothers that our family perished because of them but I am also somewhat glad for what it brought in the end. I would not be who I am today, living above the earth with such wonderful friends and family had it been any other way. If there is one thing I have learnt, it is that we cannot dwell in the past, we must learn from it. We must not rely on predictions because then we aren't living out our lives we are acting them out." Mahado was impressed but not surprised at her wisdom and seeing a smile on her face stirred something within him he did not wish to revisit. He raised his hand in a gesture of farewell.

"I thank you for your wisdom Ishtar-sama."

"You may call me Ishizu, Mahado. We're far from strangers." She pointed out. The magician was momentarily speechless by her blunt response.

"I…I must go before Anzu-sama decides to leave," he said bowing. Ishizu nodded her head and mimicked his bow.

"Will I be able to see you off with the others when you are done with Anzu-chan?" She asked at the door.

"I will be there Isht...Ishizu-sama. I give you my word." He promised. Ishizu smiled wryly.

"Not what I want you to call me but it's a start I suppose. Good luck with Anzu-chan." She said leaving the room silently. The magician sighed as he cast his eyes skyward.

"Oh Ra, give your servant strength this night." He whispered and with a flurry of wind, he was gone.

* * *

"Who does he thing he is? Stubborn ass! Thinks he owns the world," I muttered into my now decimated pillow labelled Seto Kaiba with my Sharpie and a crude picture of him with horns etched onto it. I thought about adding the others who did not even intervene like Yugi for instance but I knew they would not do this to me without a reason. 'No matter how mad I am right now!' I thought strangling my pillow with murderous intent. 

"He was only worried about your well being," a voice said behind me. I swear I jumped ten feet in the air and almost screamed. I lifted my head out of the pillow and turned around fully to see Mahado standing in my bedroom not too far from my balcony doors, arms crossed.

His off-white clothes fluttered in the desert wind as the moonlight reflected itself upon his gold armbands, intricate belt and the gold circlet that held a cotton white cloth upon his head.

"Mahado. I know that but sometimes he can be such a pain. And to top it all off, even Yugi agrees with him." I said lying down on my bed with a heavy sigh, my eyes starring at the limestone ceiling covered in colourful cotton and silk drapes.

"I empathize with you. Even if he is not the Seto I knew, he still very much acts like him and I have endured that stubborn nature as well." He replied in a light tone. I sat up and looked the dark magician in the eye.

"If I have to stay here I at least want to ask you some questions that have been bothering me." He inclined his head in a deep nod.

"I will answer to the fullest of my knowledge." I gathered my thoughts and started at the beginning.

"What was that tattoo I saw on your wrist in the elevator that other day in New York at Industrial Illusions?"

"It is a sign of the most ancient protectors of the Pharaoh: the Udjai. It was bestowed upon me for my journey here as a sign of my mission. It will be removed when my mission is completed and it also acts like a sort of passport for me in this world," he revealed showing me the ebony tattoo of a scarab that glowed in the light of the moon.

"Alright, question number two. Why me? Why was I the first to receive the warnings and the dream? And why did I receive the cartouche, this rose that hasn't even started wilting and this feather?"

"You will need those items soon enough. Even I, who passed the rose unto you, cannot discern their purpose. You must discover that on you own. Also, you were chosen because you have many things that sets you apart form the rest," he said turning his deep purple gaze away from me and stared at the desert.

"But the others care about Atem just as much as I do. Yugi and Atem are linked by such a deep and unbreakable bond that it doesn't make sense to me at all." I whispered in the dimness of my room.

"But you were as close to my Pharaoh as Yugi-sama. You knew him better than he knew himself at times. The love you feel for him is very different from the rest of your friends is it not?" He asked glancing at me with a kind smile. I blushed at his words and looked to the side.

"That love has connected you to him just as deep as his bond with his former host. The cartouche is a symbol of that love, that unrelenting faith you have in him. You gave it to him so that he would never forget who he was even if a part of him did not want to move forward with his existence. For that, I am forever grateful Anzu-sama." He said bowing at the waist.

"Connected. But what good is a connection to him if it only goes one way." I whispered to myself with an empty smile graced my face. Mahado gave me a strange look, which I waved off with a bright grin.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself. Where was I? Oh yeah, why do you call me Safia?"

"It means purity in the ancient tongue. You are one of the rare chosen voices of justice, of Ma'at."

"I've heard that somewhere before from Bakura, Yugi and Marik."

"Ma'at is one of the many forces in this world. It brings justice unto the world and works through the pure of heart. It has even given you one of its feathers of justice that weighs the hearts of men. You and your friends are some of the people Ma'at can connect to because you are the ones who shine bright in spite of darkness. I have great faith in you and your friends. I believe you will bring my Pharaoh back to us, to where he belongs." Mahado said with gratitude shinning in his dark eyes. I smiled back but it did not reach my eyes.

'_If he needs to go back to where he belongs, does that mean to the real afterlife with his loyal priests or with us_' I asked myself. However, I could not think about t that, I had an escape to plan.

"Thank you for believing in us. You must miss him a lot too. I mean he never really made it back to you guys and if memory serves me right, you've been by his side almost forever protecting him." I pointed out as I jumped off my bed and walking toward the other side of the balcony door's frame, where my dresser stood against the wall. Mahado impassive face slipped into a nostalgic look, making him less serious.

"I do. He was, and remains, my first real friend. He treated me like an equal and never treated me like a servant but considered me his brother. I know that you are all very dear to my Pharaoh. You who accepted him without his memories and after he regained them, followed him relentlessly to give him strength and fought by his side. I would do anything for my Pharaoh and rest assured I will protect you and the others with my life." I giggled behind my hand and he shifted nervously at saying so much all at once.

"Have I said something to amuse you Anzu-sama?"

"Not at all. I just thought that Atem would not have liked you calling him Pharaoh all the time back then did he."

"He wasn't your average Egyptian Pharaoh Anzu-sama. He was rather unorthodox at times and unruly as a youth but he cared greatly for his people." He revealed with a tug of his lips he tried to repress.

"You'll have to tell me the stories when I get back. And please call me Anzu, I'm not much of a lady so the -Sama has to go." I said turning to my dresser and opening the bottom drawer tossing clothes aside.

"Ahem. May I ask what you are doing Anzu-sama?" I sweat dropped. Honestly, in one eat out the other. Oh well. Let it go. We both turned around when a loud noise broke into the night air. I spied three helicopters heading for the front of the house. I needed to hurry.

"I'm trying to look for my black clothes." I replied rummaging through my piles of bright clothes.

"You are determined to join them." He pointed out lightly.

"I'm not about to let them save him on their own. I am a part of the team whether they like it or not. In addition, what they do not know cannot hurt them. Well, at least until I get caught on the helicopter," I replied winking conspiratorially in his direction as I gathered my clothes and walked into my en-suite bathroom.

Mahado waited patiently while I changed. I came back out wearing a black mini skirt cut at the sides for movement (with black shorts under of course), a sleeveless top and a pair of comfortable short boots with flat soles. I had redone my braid and I was slipping on a flexible fabric that covered my nose and mouth when I caught Mahado looking at me.

"Something on my face?" I asked as I adjusted the fabric.

"No, it's just that your disregard for rules and your personality reminds me of my apprentice," he said wistfully. '_Apprentice?_' An image of a girl with light brown hair, bright blue eyes and a bubbly personality popped into my head.

"Ah, you mean Mana-chan. I remember her from the memory world. She helps Yugi and I out of though spots in duels."

"What do you mean?" He asked as I grabbed my deck on my night table. I pulled out the first card on top of my deck and turned it over so he could see. His eyes widened and shined with pride. There in my hands was the Dark Magician Girl Valkyrie.

"I expected nothing less from her but I thank you for showing it to me." He said as I placed the card back into my deck.

"Glad to be of help to a friend," I replied smiling heading out to my balcony. I saw the ledge below and guessed the distance. I could make it no problem. I knew from experience that this way would lead me around the house so that I could sneak into a chopper before they start loading them. "I'll see you later Mahado." I said waving over my shoulder.

"May you feet be firm on your path, may Isis light your way in the darkness, may Seth give you strength, and may Horus guide you on his wings Anzu-sama," he said raising his palms facing me. I was at a complete loss for words at his actions but I was guessing this was his custom so I mimicked his posture.

"Uh-Likewise. Well I'll see you on the chopper!" I jumped over the railing of my balcony and onto the ledge 3 meters to my right.

"Anzu-sama!" Mahado exclaimed as he leaned over the balcony to see if I had dropped to my doom. He looked down to find me waving up at him with a big smile on my face even if the fabric hid it. Relieved to find me alive he inclined his covered head and left in a spell of sand leaving me to my own devices.

I carefully balanced myself along the ledge and used my dance training to make my way towards the courtyard, where I had seen the helicopters heading toward earlier. A few minutes later, I made it to the wall that enclosed the front courtyard. I climbed atop a large rock and jumped up to grab hold of the ledge, pulling myself up with ease. I turned my gaze to the front doors and saw everyone exiting the house.

Everyone on a team heading out were dressed in black and equipped with earpieces and something that looked like a duel disk attached to their arm but without the card slots. They were loading things in the two of the three helicopters. This was my chance.

I eased down the wall and hid myself behind a palm tree chancing a glance behind it. The coast was clear. If I made a dash for it and hid in the chopper they were not loading, I could probably hide in the storage compartment. I smiled at my genius and got ready to bolt when a hand landed on my shoulder. I automatically spun around to deliver a kick to his or her legs but a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and turned me about face, effectively pulling me from my hiding place.

"Took ya long enough. I thought you would be on a chopper by now. Is old age getting to ya dancing queen?" A humorous voice said.

"Nii-sama has a point Anzu. You were a bit slow. We've been waiting for about 25 minutes now."

"J-Jounouchi? Shika-chan?" I groaned in defeat. They had been waiting for me. Was I that predictable? Jou was grinning widely at me, his hazel eyes half-visible behind his dark glasses. A pair of black jeans and a turtleneck sweater adorned his body along with a cloak. His sister mirrored his smiled, mirth in her eyes.

"Neva fear Anzu, the Jounouchi duo is here!" He exclaimed posing like a hero. I shook my head at his hysterics, as Shizuka looked embarrassed muttering "Oh brother," under her breath.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Come on, give us a little credit," he said as he pinched my cheeks, "Like we didn't know you'd sneak outta your room. As if you'd miss this chance to see Atem again." I swatted his hands away but he moved away with a goofy smile before I could whack him a good one, leaving me to rub my sore cheeks. Shizuka glared at her brother and grabbed my arm, leading me where the others stood at a walk, Jou on my left side.

"Look Anzu, give money bags a break and don't chew him out. It'll only make things worst." Jou said all playfulness devoid in his voice.

"You heard what he said to me. He practically said being with me was like experiencing hell!"

"Women! A man says one thing and ya girls have gotta twist it around somehow," sighed Jounouchi running a hand through his thick blond hair.

"Nii-sama! Anzu, Seto-san is just worried about you. He did have that dream and he's just a little worried." Shizuka reasoned out. I looked at them sharply.

"He told you about that? Of course he did, he tells Jou everything and Jou blabs half of it back to you guys. It was just a dream! That's no reason to keep me here." Jounouchi and Shizuka's eyes met and what I saw pass between them did not sit well with me. They were keeping something from me.

"Anzu dream or no dream, that man would say anything to keep you here. If only for your friendships' sake. I would have done the same." Shizuka said poking my side.

"Don't defend him. Whose side are you on Shika-chan?" I whined.

"You two have gotta be the most stubborn pair in tha world!" Her brother exclaimed with a laugh.

"This isn't funny!" I said about ready to smack my friend over the head.

"Nii-sama meant to say that Seto-san just wants to protect you even if he's being unreasonable." Shizuka interjected in her gentle manner, effectively stopping me from killing her brother. I lowered my hands and stopped walking, a few feet from the helicopters.

"But I can take care of myself." I pressed with defiance in my eyes.

"He knows that, we all know that, but it doesn't make it any easier dancing queen." He said placing a hand on my head and ruffling my hair. "Especially since ya guys called it quits a while back and you're back ta being best buddies. That can't be easy for him, hell it would be hard for any guy." My glare died and I nodded.

Glancing ahead, I spied everyone going back and forth, hugs and words of encouragement passing all around. Jou walked ahead of us and stopped with his back still facing us. His blond locks shifted in the wind giving him a dramatic aura as he stood standing tall in the moonlight.

"Remember Anzu, we want this just as much as you do. I miss him too so there is no way, no way we are not comin' back without him. I promise," he swore raising his right hand, the hand I had once drew our friendship pact on.

"Thanks Jou." Shizuka hugged me briefly.

"Come back safe you hear. I'll be rooting for you guys."

"Arigato. I'll see you soon."

Both siblings went off in the direction of Mai and Vivian, leaving me alone. I turned around to hop onto a helicopter, not wanting to have to see Seto, only to bump into him.

Before I could get one word out, the man grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind the chopper, where the others could not see us. I was already mad about before and I was ready to let him have it but I restrained myself. Barely.

"If you think for one second I am going to stay I'm not moving one-"

"Be quiet for a second and put these on. You're on Vivian's team." He said tossing a wrapped bundle my way. I caught it and unrolled it. It was a cloak just like the one Jou was wearing. Inside its folds were one of those mini duel disk and an ear-piece.

"The ear piece is a communicator. Every team is on a different frequency. Mokuba and the others will be monitoring our conversations from here. They will also be in charge of communications between all teams inside the lab."

"Why can't we communicate directly?" I asked letting my anger take a back seat for now.

"It cuts down the chances of third parties from listening in without our knowing it and interference within our frequencies. The ear-piece is for you to stay in touch with your team members and the others here to keep track of us so dob't take it off. The last one goes on your arm." He said taking it from my hand and locking the cool metal around my forearm.

"It's a mini computer that will transmit information to us like maps of the lab, codes to locks and etc. It can also allow communication between teams on a safe frequency in case the ear pieces don't work or in case of emergency which won't happen but I like to cover all my bases so I installed an A.I. program just in case as a backup. Understand or should I repeat myself?"

"This thing in my ear is to talk to Viv and my team. This on my arm to help us inside the lab and in case of emergencies and has an A.I. in case we are too stupid to figure things out in there. Overall, these gadgets are foolproof because the great Seto Kaiba made them. Am I missing something?" I snapped as I put on the cloak and the gloves that I had found in the hood.

"I take it you're still mad at me."

"No shit Sherlock. What ever gave you that idea?"

"Anzu-"

"Don't 'Anzu' me Seto Kaiba. I'd wring your neck if I hadn't already vented most of my murderous intent."

"I take it that I owe you a new pillow. I'll get you a new set if-"

"That's not the point and you know it! You can't just buy your way out of this."

"But I could if I wanted to. That's the beauty of it all." He said hard cobalt eyes on me.

"You-You! You're such a brat!" I spat in frustration. We sounded so ridiculous. What are we doing avoiding the subject. I knew why I was doing it. I wanted him to bring it up but I could see he was not about budge. Well neither was I.

"So what's the cloak's use? Wouldn't they hinder us in the lab?" I asked pulling at the material as it pooled around my body.

"The Egyptian desert isn't a sauna when evening falls; it's far below zero at times. You tend to forget that we're not in America or Domino and your wardrobe usually reflects that fact." I wanted to think he was thinking of my well-being but he obviously gave them out to everyone. He was just rubbing my choice of wardrobe in my face. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Seto this is ridiculous-"

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said cutting me off. I gaped at him. This man just could not stop surprising me. Seto Kaiba had rarely apologized to me in all the years I had know and dated him because he had never given me reason to make him beg for forgiveness. I recovered in a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"You really hurt me with what you said."

"I know. Trust me, I know. But I'm not taking it back." I opened my mouth to retort but he leaned down and placed a hand on my mouth. "Shut up for a second. I know you are mad and you have the right to be mad. I might have been out of line in your eyes-" I ripped his hand from my mouth.

"Might have been?" I hissed.

"Trying to apologize." He reminded me, effectively forcing me to keep my snide remarks to myself.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Promise me something." He demanded.

"Wait, weren't you apologizing?" I pressed.

"I just did, I don't like repeating myself. Promise me you won't so anything stupid and that if things get rough in there you get out of there as fast as you can," he said in a low voice, his eyes boring into mine. I did not like what I saw in his eyes. Uncertainty was clear in the back of his eyes and it made me nervous.

"Seto you're freaking me out."

"Anzu… Just humour me." He said standing upright at his full height.

"I promise but if this is about that dream you have to let it go Seto. It is nice that you are worried about me, its normal I am your closest friend but just because you dreamt it and it felt real does not mean anything. I'm not going to die." I declared determination shinning in my eyes. "And I didn't take you for one to believe in such things." I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips but it was dark, despite the lights in the courtyard.

"I don't believe in that hoccus poccus Anzu. You know that. We leave in fifteen minutes. I'm sure the others want to see you before we leave." He said walking away from me, black trench coat following in his wake.

I stared at his retreating back, frozen in place with shock. Seto Kaiba was not a superstitious man by nature and pure tenacity. The odds had to be higher than him having a dream for him to go to such lengths for my safety so this alone reinforced my doubts that I am out of the loop. My body suddenly moved on automatic. I raced after him and caught his sleeve in my hand. He turned and looked at me.

"Are we okay? I mean-We're still…" He smirked as he threw a level look over his shoulder.

"Anzu, we haven't had a fight that's broken what you call our 'friendship' yet so I think you have no need to worry yourself over nothing. Go see the others. I have to finish up some things before we leave." He said squeezing my shoulder and disappearing into of the nearest chopper leaving me with questions on my mind but one resonated louder than the others did.

'_What are you guys hiding from me?_'

**/End Flashback/**

"A…Anzu…Anzu-chan!" I snapped out of my thoughts and faced Vivian who was shaking me by the shoulders.

"Are you alright? You zoned out!" She shouted over the blades din, her brown eyes worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just nervous." I responded looking out of our Helicopter to stare at the one that flew to our right. Seto was flying that one himself, Rashid was flying ours and Honda was piloting the other one flanking us.

"Doesn't look like it," she yelled as she settled back into her seat beside me.

"I'll be fine but what about you? This is the first time you join our crazy adventures and willingly at that. It could be dangerous."

"I know. Duke and I had talk before we took off right after I checked in on Hiroshi-chan. I fully understand the risks and I want to help. I am very agile and I do excel in martial arts. And we're family now, so in my book that's good enough for me."

"Please don't tell me you're going to do the sentimental crap while we are in that laboratory," Bakura griped in his seat across from us.

"So what if we do? No one invited you." Vivian snapped glaring at him. I am guessing she still had not forgiven him for his actions during his 'Grand Entrance' the night before. I do not blame her; I would hold a grudge too. Not the easiest person to get along with, which was a given.

"Perhaps I'll be forced to toss you out of this flying contraption woman," he threatened, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"He will do no such thing. Bakura also needs us as we need him is that not so Bakura?" Mahado said from his seat beside the tomb robber. A black cloak with the tomb keepers' insignia had replaced his white cape, so I guessed he borrows it from Rashid. Bakura tossed a glare in his direction but we heard no further comment from him.

I felt a tug on my cloak and turned towards Vivian. She pointed towards something in the distance. We could see a plateau up ahead. Apprehension bubbled inside my chest. This was it. Atem was over that plateau and I swore to myself I was not leaving without him.

The landing was a big rough, due to some unexpected winds, but our experienced pilots managed it none the less. I hopped out of the chopper, along with the bag of gear inside it and followed the others towards the edge of the plateau a good 5 minute walk away from the helicopters. We all gathered around Yugi, Jou, Honda and Seto.

"Alright. Vivian, Mahado, Bakura and Anzu will go into east entrance of the building. We have decided to give you that sector considering it had the most ground to cover and you are our only four-man cell. Ishizu will stay here with you Becca," Yugi said looking at the young girl, "Do you think you two can hold the fort for us?" Her sea green eyes hardened with determination.

"You bet Yugi! Leave it to us."

"Rebecca and I will keep lookout and contact from here. Don't worry." Ishizu said putting a gentle hand on the young teen's shoulder. There had been a last minute change in the groups. Mai had decided to stay with the others due to feeling under the weather lately so Ishizu had volunteered to replace her.

"We'll get in from the south and the others from the west." Seto explained, a hollow graph of the building floating above the screen on his armband. Three red dots flashed on the four facets of the blueprints. "There are entrances at each of those points with minimum security but my team and Mahado's teams will need the ropes we packed. Our entrances are at an elevated level so don't forget them." We all nodded and a tense silence passed.

"So this is it then. I don't even know if I should say good luck or something." Vivian spoke up with a nervous lilt to her voice.

"Don't ya worry your pretty little head Viv, I'm that King of good luck so by default, ya all got my immeasurable luck on your side. Nothing can stop us now! Hahahahaha!" Jou exclaimed laughing like a lunatic but shut up when Marik slapped him upside the head for all the noise he was making.

"Even with our self-proclaimed King of Luck, be careful in there. I want all my boys back in one piece so you hear?" I said hand on my hips. Honda, Ryou, Jou and Yugi came to attention with soft smiles on their faces.

"Yes mam!" Automatically I held my right hand out palm down. Yugi, Jou and Honda followed after immediately along with Ryou and Rebecca. Vivian joined in then Marik and Ishizu meaning that Rashid and a reluctant Mahado were sure to follow in our friendship circle. There was only two left.

"You're not serious are you?" Bakura sneered, eyes compensating.

"For once, I agree with the tomb robber," Seto added turning away from us. "We have no time for this."

"Every time we've gone through something like this in the past, we four have always done this or something like it and we've always come out of it together. Always." I said in a low voice but I knew he heard me. I spied Seto stopping in his tracks and I could see the wheels turning in his head, weighing the situation. His shoulders stiffened and I grinned with the others. Hook, line and sinker.

He did a sharp one eighty making his way back to us and grabbing Bakura by the collar of his cloak on the way. He protested but Seto had been too quick for him to react. He let him go and pushed him towards our stacked hands.

"The quicker we do this, the quicker we can start." He said adding his hand to the top of the pile. I looked at Bakura but he turned his back to us.

"Do as you like but don't expect me to join."

"I didn't expect you to so I'll put a hand in for you." I said adding my other hand atop the pile.

"I can't believe you're all indulging her delusions! Can we get this over with already or must you perform some ceremony as well?" He asked sarcasm dripping in his words. I closed my eyes and sensed the presence of everyone around me.

'_All that I want is for all of us, even that sleeze Bakura, to make it out alright._'I smiled with my eyes still closed and strengthened my hold over their hands.

"No ceremony is needed. Just the feeling in your heart that we are all here as one along with the others who are with us in spirit that alone should be more than enough for whatever awaits us." I said letting my hands fall back to my sides along with the others.

"Remember, once your in position, wait for the signal." Honda reminded us.

We timed our computers to synchronize and silently parted ways, I turned to head towards the grey compound that loomed in the pale moonlight but someone grabbed my hand, stopping me from following my team. I looked back to come face to face with Yugi.

His violet eyes bore into mine with a pleading look. "Anzu, I'm sorry about before, it's just…" I placed my hand over his and smiled.

"It's okay. You're worried about me. It's normal even if it ticks me off but I can live with that. As long as you promise to tell me everything when we get back. No secrets between us, remember?" I asked holding out my little pinkie. Yugi mirrored my smile and hooked his pinkie with mine as we resealed our life long promise. I gave him a quick hug and ran to catch up with the others.

Mahado, Bakura, Vivian and I made it to our position without any trouble. We were hiding behind a rock wall about one storey above us that led to our entry point as we waited for the signal. Vivian unpacked the rope from the small bag slug across her back and handed it to me.

"I think we need to choose a team leader." I said passing the rope to Mahado. He locked gazes with me as he uncoiled the rope.

"I was thinking along the same lines. It would facilitate navigation." Vivian agreed while Bakura stood away from us.

"Right. And as much as I hate to admit it, I want to nominate Bakura." He turned around to face us, looking unmoved but I could see a glimmer of surprise in his eyes.

"What are you babbling about woman?" Suspicion was evident in his voice.

"I'm not doing this to please you. You are the only right choice. You have a thief's instinct, which is an asset. You might not be familiar with our ways of dismantling electric locks but that's why we're here." I reasoned.

"You bring up a good point woman but the real question is if you can trust me." He challenged.

"As far as I can toss you. It's a know fact you're only out for number one but from what I've noticed, you haven't left us yet so you must be here for something. Might as well put you to use." I said honestly, not wanting to sugar coat anything for this man.

"You know me far too well woman. Do you secretly admire my genius?" He prodded with a smirk.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'll go along with Anzu on this but one." Vivian said with a shrug as Mahado tossed the rope and weight up in the air and secured the rope.

"Alright I'll lead this rag tag group. Happy now?" He sighed dramatically, arms up in the air.

"Ask me that when we get out of here." I replied as a voice filtered through our earpieces.

"_Alright guys, it's time. We have the outdoor cameras in a loop and Becca-chan will cut the power for 10 minutes." _Mokuba's voice said. _'"I'll count down and then your on your own. Your team's overseer will contact you once you are in there. Good luck guys."_

Mahado moved aside to let Vivian and myself up first. She started ascending and I reached for the rope but Bakura called me back. I passed the rope to Mahado and waved his concerned gaze away. He climbed up after Vivian.

"I have a name you know. What is it?"

"How can you put your trust in someone who almost succeeded in the demise of you precious fool of a Pharaoh. How do you know my aim is not the same as before tonight?" He demanded in a hiss. I met his hard eyes head on.

"I don't but if you do we'll be there to stand in your way." I said reaching for the rope and starting to climb.

"And yet you claim to be able to trust me." Man what was his deal?

"Because as naïve as it may be, I believe everyone is born a good person. Circumstance and your own values and beliefs are what determine what you become. Now come on, less dwelling in the past and start climbing!" I called down half way up. He followed me with ease.

"One last question. Are you wearing anything under that skirt?" He asked leering up at me.

"I'm wearing shorts you leech or else I'd have blindfolded you." I snapped as Mahado gave me a hand up. We coiled the rope and headed towards our door Vivian already unlocking it with her mini computer. Before long, the red light above the door went green and it opened with a hiss of air. We all slipped in one at a time and shut the door behind us.

"_Five seconds and counting." _Mokuba reminded us. _"Four. Three. Two…One. Security system disabled and your hallways are all clear. Lock into your frequencies and good luck minna. Operation Desert Phoenix ikuso!"_ I cracked up at Mokuba's title for our little operation as I fixed my earpiece to our team's frequency. It made me wonder how they came up with the name.

"Woman, I happen to be talking here so you might want to listen." Bakura hissed at my right. I placed my attention on him.

"Alright let's get this straight. I lead you follow. Simple enough for your feeble minds no?" He said looking at us all in turn. Vivian and I nodded back uneasily.

"_Vivian, Bakura, Mahado-san, Anzu-chan. This is Shizuka; I will be overseeing your team this evening. Is everyone alright?" _Her soft voice flowing in my ear was a welcomed thing.

"Hai Shika-chan. We made it inside fine." Vivian answered back, glancing down the dark metallic hallway that faced us.

"_The others have already started covering their designated areas. Your area is clear so please go ahead but proceed with caution. I will alert you if anything comes up on my screens. Be careful." _

Bakura took that as his cue as he started down the hallway, us following close behind. I just hoped that one of these would lead us to Atem.

* * *

A/N: I know, no Atem yet but they're getting closer to their goal. Please review and then you can hop on to the next chappie!

Thanks a million once again.

* * *


	8. Rebirth of the Pheonix 3: Searching

A/N: Yes, another chapter released. It was originally part of the previous one but I decided to cut it in two. I know that there's barely been any appearance of Atem yet, but he is in this chapter, but he will definitely be active in the next one. I want to thank all who have reviewed and I recommend listening to this awesome song that inspired this chapter's recreation.

* * *

_Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta _

_Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to _

_Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu _

_Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu _

_**That day my heart crumbled without sound**_

_**Being broken, shouting, the memory which it cannot erase**_

_**The darkness flows into the eyes**_

_**It sinks to tomorrow which even color is not visible anymore**_

Uverworld -Colors of the Heart-

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba kept a watchful eye on the consoles before him and the people assigned to each one. Both he and Duke had split the work in two. They had flown over some equipment to set up this mini command center for tonight. Somehow, he could not shake a feeling of unease in his gut. 

"Duke, can you tell me if you pick anything up from the lab? Any guards?" He asked as he started typing on his laptop. The dark haired entrepreneur and CEO shook his head, green eyes locking with violet blues.

"That's the weird part. There seems to be no one in there but them. Maybe all the guards were laid off or something." He suggested.

"Yeah and all conveniently on the night Atem is supposedly supposed to arise. Fat chance. There has to be someone there if these people are planning to do any ceremony tonight. Moreover, I plan to find them. Miho-san, please patch me through to Rebecca. I'm going to do a through a grid search with her." Mokuba said seating himself at his console as he pulled up some files and scanned them. "Let's just stay alert. We never know what can happen and trust me, they usually always do."

* * *

Forty minutes in and team Alpha was already ahead of schedule, which one expects when Seto Kaiba is voted leader of the small group. They voted on the flight over here and no one had objected to Yugi's suggestion. 

"Mokuba just sent me a message," Seto informed the others are they stood at the corner of a hallway pressed against the wall. "He says that the heat sensors on our satellites are not picking up any life in the building except us but that could mean that they have a room in here that is reinforced to fool heat-sensing devices. Some of the alarms up ahead are still on-line so I will go and disable them. We have reached out last sector to check so I suggest we regroup and help the others who have not finished. Alright?" His team nodded back in response and they watched as Seto left them shortly. He removed a USB jack from the mini-computer on his wrist and placed it into the small outlet beside the door at the end of the hall.

"Is it just me or is Kaiba trying to get us to finish up real fast here," Ryou asked his friends in a hushed whisper.

"You can understand why he's rushing it Ryou. He wants to keep an eye on Anzu and frankly, I agree with him. I'm worried about her," Yugi admitted as a frown graced his forehead. " Plus something doesn't feel right here."

"We all are but we have to trust that she and her team won't run into any trouble until we can be there to help." Marik said covering their rear. Jou signaled up ahead that the door was open and they all entered the room. They discovered a real laboratory, the first one they had encountered so far, much more complex than the ones they had seen before.

"Fancy equipment," Seto commented as he walked over to the large tube that held a greenish yellow liquid inside and computers on its base. He seated himself at a terminal and linked his computer with it.

"Mokuba, do you copy?"

"_Hear you loud and clear nii-sama. What do you need?"_

"I'm in their mainframe but it seems to have a state of the art firewall and security system. Not that I can't bypass it but I'll need you to anchor me so that if anything unexpected jumps out at me-"

"_I have your back nii-sama. I have you anchored to the system here. Go ahead."_

"Thanks kiddo. Do me a favor and-"

"_Check up on Anzu and her team? You know, that is the team with the most requests for contact amongst all of you. Honda's team just asked for that a few minutes ago. She's fine and just in case you're wondering so is her team." _

"Well then you should check in on Rebecca. I'm sure she's restless out there." He said as he began devoting his attention to his work.

"_Will do, over and out."_

Yugi was busy checking cabinet and drawers for anything out of the ordinary, any clue when he noticed Jou and Marik seated on a desk in the far right corner of the lab, reading something.

"Anything useful?"

"Yeah, I think we might have hit the jackpot Yug. Check this out," Jou said waving Yugi over. He pointed to a bunch of papers with formulas, charts and extensive paragraphs that the reining King of Games could not begin to comprehend.

"And this means…?"

"This is Dr. Dahlia's work in detail. Her method and theory to regenerating a human being from DNA alone is all in here. Her formulas on this page here are components of tha genetic materials needed and omitted in tha experiments. From what I've read here, she's had a bit of trouble holding the genetic material together so she decided to copy it over and over ta get enough original sample to create a more stable one. Somehow and even I don't get this, they separated tha material into 46 chromosomes, divided them and inserted 23 chromosomes of the sample into the head of an empty spermatozoid and inserted the other half into a host's cleared ovary that contained the other 23 chromosomes. Once they got a living foetus out of it, they placed it in an incubated environment and watched it grow. Talk about your out of the ordinary science experiment. Moreover, guess who the donor for tha ovary was.

"Dr. Dahlia?" Marik asked with his nose in a notebook he was reading.

"Bingo. Apparently it grew at an accelerated rate with the help of some "_external paranormal aid"_ In other words-"

"Magic," Yugi confirmed. He looked around the lab, his violet eyes falling on the strange equipment and the large tube. Had Atem's body been in here confined and moved elsewhere? Suddenly, he did not wish to be in this room anymore. It was stifling him but he had to persevere.

"What else have you got Jou?" He pressed.

"Well, here it says that when tha' body matured, they couldn't keep tha' heart and tha' body's functions working properly without tha' soul so tha' body often shut down even with life support. They tried to plcae his soul within tha' host body but it failed miserably. It was rejected numerous times so she concluded that tha' soul would not adhere to tha' body unless they had tha' x factor."

"And what's that?"

"That's where her research goes inta a more complicated explanation of the experiments. Sorry Yug." Yugi placed a hand on Jou shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You figured out a big piece of the puzzle Jounouchi. You figured out how they got him a body at least. We can figure out the rest later."

"I think this can further fill in the blank," Mairk said waving the notebook in the air. He placed it on the desk before them for all to see. It was Jou's turn to look confused.

"What the heck is this? Looks like a bunch of symbols, a code maybe?"

"Iie. It's ancient Egyptian." Yugi said tracing some of the symbols with his hands.

"I recognized it as soon as I opened the notebook. Listen up because you're not going to like this one bit."

* * *

Honda lifted his hand waving it forward. Rashid moved through the small library silent and watchful as he followed from the rear, opening the second door in the room. Ryou perused the walls lined with books with fascination. Honda turned back when Ryou failed to bring up the rear. 

"Hey buddy, we have to keep moving."

"I know, but these books are fascinating. Some of them are quite old. I haven't seen the likes of them before." One in particular grabbed his interest: it had the sennen eye engraved upon its thick spine. Honda opened his mouth to say a curse but stopped himself short. He just grabbed the book from the shelf and stuffed it in Ryou's bag balking briefly at the weight as Honda pushed him out of the room.

"You'll have all the time in the world to dissect that book back home, but we have one more room to clear so let's do that first alright." Ryou nodded. Honda grinned tersely and looked to Rashid who had gone inside ahead of them.

This was their last room to check for clues or signs of Atem but from the negative shake of the dark man's head, he knew there was nothing here. However, something in his gut told him something was off. He pressed a button on his mini-computer and connected with their overseer.

"Duke, it's me. We are done in our sector but something's off. It's too quiet." He informed his friend.

"_Yeah, I haven't gotten any readings of anything weird on our end either but let's not test our luck."_

"Can you inquire about Ishizu Honda-san? I am worried." Rashid said looking out the window of the study.

"Hai. Duke, can you tell me if Ishizu and Rebecca are alright out there?"

"_Hold on a second… Miho says they are fine, a little chilly but fine. You should probably regroup with the others at this point. You people are the closest to Anzu's group; you should meet up with them and help them finish up. From what I can see, they are only half done. I'll upload their heat signatures in your map." _Honda frowned at the tension in Duke's voice.

"Duke, is everything alright on your end?"

"_Sorry, everything is fine." _

"Yeah and I'm the tooth-fairy. Don't jerk me around. We've been friends too long for you to do that."

"…_Hoshi woke up a while ago asking where his mother was. Shizuka-chan tried to put him back to bed after I told him she was out with you guys but he's refusing to go to bed until she returns. He is in the kitchen with Mai; she's making him a snack. That little guy is such a mama's boy. He is lost without her; she's his entire world. I don't know what to do with him. After all, he's never really taken a shine to me so there's nothing I can do for him right now." _Honda's dark brown eyes went over the four new red dots on his map.

"Hold down the fort, we'll be back before you know it so stop thinking there is nothing you can do or stepping aside for someone else's happiness. That's the reason Hiroshi looks up to his mom more than you and why Shizuka ended up dating me instead of you idiot." His harsh tone softened.

"Just because he worships his mother due to your constant absence because of work, doesn't mean you can step aside so easily. Get in that kitchen and you stay with your son until his tears dry so that he can fell that he can rely on you to be there as well." Honda could feel the smile in Duke's strained voice.

"_Arigatou Hiroto. I will switch places with Miho so she'll oversee you guys. Be careful, over and out."_ Honda's eyes met his teams as he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Well, let's get going. We have to bring Hoshi his mother back in time for breakfast or else all hell will break loose. And we can't have that now can we?" Rashid gave a small smile with a nod of his shaved head, the top of his lone top not showing.

"You mean Duke needs Vivian back by morning or else all hell will break loose don't you," Ryou said following their leader out of the small study, through the library once more and into the deserted hallways.

"Duke has reason to be worried. I sense a strange force moving around us but it has not taken action yet." Rashid informed them.

Honda halted, hesitating for a moment before resolve filled his eyes as he pulled his Sig Sauer P226 out of his breast holster. He loaded it with double-column magazines, 15 rounds of 9mm Parabellum ammunition, the snap of it settling into place seemed loud in the silence. He also checked for any stiffness, out of habit really, because his gun was practically his third arm, before removing the safety pin lock.

He didn't bat an eyelash at Ryou's hard gaze.

"You'll thank me when we're cornered by a bunch of psychos. I'd rather be on the safe side don't you think so?" Ryou's frown didn't waver as Honda led them into the corridor to their left.

"A bit excessive don't you think? That gun isn't even standard issue in the Japanese police force, I was under the impression you guys carried P220's." Honda cracked a smile. You could always count on Ryou to know things that you would not think he would know; a real fountain of information.

"I'm a little special. If it were up to me, I would have a whole army in here to get Atem out of here. However, seeing as though we were short on time, that was out of the question. Come on, they're this way."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jou exclaimed, disbelief in his eyes. 

"This is no joke. They have been keeping him in some sort of limbo where he thinks he is with his family and friends in the afterlife. The ceremony tablet in our possession was a fake meaning we did the ceremony incorrectly and his spirit is stuck in a dimension of their choosing. They could pull his spirit out of limbo with ease. Plus it goes on to explain the prime conditions to bind his soul to his new body and from what I read, tonight is a full moon and we are all in here so two criteria are already filled. The only thing missing is the items themselves so we should be alright but you never know with these people." Marik informed then with grim eyes. He closed the notebook and picked them all up, placing them in Yugi's bag.

"There may be a clue to the correct ceremony in one of these. Since the Pharaoh did not reach his resting place, my duties as a tomb keeper are not over. I will not fail this time." Yugi reached over, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder when Seto called them over.

"I don't know what you were all doing but I think we've found where they might be keeping Atem." Yugi and Jou's eyes widened as they both leaned over the back of his chair.

"This took a while to find but it's a schedule. Unlike normal schedules that just show you what's planned for the day, it shows what comes in and out of this lab in particular. An experiment they labeled the Horus Project was moved to the west side's basement for observation and containment but that can't be right because there is no…We're leaving." Seto got up so fast; Jou fell back from the force of his action.

"What's wrong?" Jou called as he ran back to grab Dr, Dahlia's research notes. Yugi wasted no time following Seto out the door answering Jou over his shoulder.

"Anzu's team is searching that section and if the body is there in the basement and our blueprints never showed a basement. That means that they could be doing the ceremony under their nose." Jou rushed out after them, Marik bringing up the rear.

"What are we waitin for? What tha quickest way to them?"

"We had better warn the others about what we know." Yugi suggested as Seto led them through the winding corridors.

"Mokuba, we found the whereabouts of the Pharaoh. They moved his body in the basement of team Gamma's zone."

"_A Basement? But our blueprints showed no signs of any basements."_

"I know, which means that it was done secretly soon after construction was in its early stages and were not added to the official blueprints. Inform team Beta's overseer to get them to meet us on their way over to Anzu's team. Marik found some things that confirm they might try to revive Atem tonight but I foresaw such a thing so I kept Ishizu outside where she cannot be involved and Mai is still back at the house. They were also in the dream so if they aren't here, I think that raises our chances."

"_I should have known you thought this through nii-sama. I'll have Miho patch you through to Honda in a bit."_

"Tell everyone over there to be alert. We're getting the Pharaoh and we're getting out."

"_Wakarimashita, nii-sama."_

* * *

Candles littered the floor of the large room. Tablets ran across the walls, primitive picture crudely drawn upon their surfaces. An altar stood at the end of the room, facing the large limestone doors. The servant entered the open doors and bowed before his master who stood beside the glass container laid upon the altar. 

"Master, I regret to inform you that they have found out about Project Horus." He said forehead meeting the cool floor yet it made contact with a warm substance that smelled of copper. The servant looked below him and saw rivulets of blood seeping into his robe. He followed the source.

A crude dagger shone in the candlelight held loosely in the master's right hand, blood running down its surface. Panic rose in the servant's mind. Had the master harmed himself in another fit? However, the source of the blood became evident as he spotted a body at his masters feet.

It was Dr. Dahlia.

Her sightless blue eyes fixated upon his master, her dark hair loose from its bun. Dark red blood polled vividly against the white robe that donned her stiff tanned body.

"No matter." His Master said kneeling to run his lips across the dead woman's cool blue ones. "We can use them to our advantage. Make the preparations and clean up this mess. The chosen one cannot leave this place nor can the others. Understood?"

"Yes Master. It shall be done." He disappeared into the shadows. The Master gaze met the striking woman's pale face. He traced her high cheekbone and closed her eyes slowly.

"I wish you could have seen the moment of our victory my dear but you knew that we all must sacrifice ourselves for our goal." He cast her body aside, his hungry gaze upon the body within the glass container.

"Soon it will all be over."

* * *

Mai Jounouchi came back into the command centre from another bout of nausea. It had happened twice now and she was trying to ignore it but it was persistent. Shizuka handed her a cool glass of de-carbonized sprite and a sympathetic look before she left her to sip at it carefully. 

The buxom blond may be feeling under the weather but she wasn't about to lie down while her nakama were out there when they needed her. Jounouchi Mai was no quitter. Tying her hair into a loose ponytail and re-entering the room she noticed that Mokuba's expression was grim.

"What's the matter Mokuba?"

"Huh? Oh Mai, are you feeling better?" He asked slightly distracted.

"I am but you look like your brother told you something serious. Spill it kid."

"Nii-sama just found where Atem's body is." The mood in the room brightened. Duke looked up from his new spot on the couch, a sleeping Hiroshi in his lap.

"That's great! Are they on their way back?" Mokuba shook his head, a hand resting upon his forehead.

"They haven't reached the body's location. However, Anzu's team happens to be right above it according to what Seto-nii-sama found out. In addition, Marik-san found some notebooks that explain that tonight just happens to be a perfect night for the ceremony to revive Atem. Nii-sama thought ahead as usual and kept Ishizu with Rebecca outside and Mai is with us here so that at least tells us that dream cannot fulfill its quota. But still…I-" Mai's lovely featured eased into a small smile. Sometimes, it was hard to remember that Mokuba was still a teenager when he tended to act older than his age at times, bearing the burden of responsibility on his small shoulders without complaint. To show his brother he was capable, that he was strong. Mai reached over and pinched his arm.

"Itai! Mai, what was that for?"

"What are you waiting for? Tell us what to do so we can help them Mokuba. We're in this together remember, we're here to help." The young teen looked up at her with wide eyes before he nodded and an expression of fierce determination, not unlike his sibling, graced his handsome face.

"Duke I want you to do a deeper grid search so that when they get down there we can track them. Natasha can help you to use the Kaiba corp. satellites if you have to. Miho-san, contact Honda's team and link them to my brother. Shizuka, you can check up on your teams' status and tell them to be careful. Inform them that the others are on their way so they should wait before going any further. Mai, make sure Ishizu is still with Rebecca and keep her there no matter what. I'm not taking any chances."

"Hai!" They chorused getting to work. A few moments later, Mai's voice rang through the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE? Calm down, here talk to Mokuba." Mokuba took the earpiece from Mai and spoke.

"Rebecca, what's going on?"

"_Mokuba! Our trackers indicated that Yugi's team was heading towards us so Ishizu went out to meet them but she never came back. After that, I lost their signals completely."_

"**Kuso**, they must have tricked you guys to get her in their grasp. This is not good. Becca, I want you to stay inside the chopper and lock it up. I'm going to lock onto your computer to try and sort this out from here, alright?"

"_Alright, I-I'll try my best." _Mokuba's fist clenched as he heard the fear in her voice.

"Hang in there Becca; I swear I won't let you down. I have to get some things ready so stay on the line with Mai alright?"

"_Yes. Mokuba…"_

"Don't. Whatever you have to tell me, do it when you get back here." He quickly passed the earpiece to Mai and went to work.

"_What are we going to do Mai?"_

"You're going to stay right there and leave it to Mokuba. He'll come up with something and I am still here so we are still in this Becca. They'll come back soon."

"_How can you be so sure?" _

"Jou promised me that he would bring them all back, including Atem, no matter what. That man has never let me down. Just have faith Rebecca. We have to believe in them. It's all we can do right now."

* * *

"Vivian, can you check where the others are? I think we're about a third done in our sector so some of them might be done." I asked as we followed Bakura. We still hadn't found any clues leading to Atem and I was getting a bit frustrated. 

"It looks like team Alpha is heading our way and so is Beta. Your guess was right."

"I expected Honda's team since they are the closest but Yugi's team should have headed back to the helicopters."

"They must ahead of schedule so maybe they decided to come help us in the last stretch." She suggested. I agreed silently and turned to ask Mahado something but Bakura caught my attention. He was passing slowly along the wall at the end of the office we had just entered, total concentration on his face. His lithe fingers tapped it here and there until he grinned.

"Ah, I've found you darling." He purred in a low voice as he pushed against a certain stone in the wall. Astonished, we watched as the wall shifted and opened upwards, the stone grating noisily.

"I don't believe it. But how?" Vivian asked shocked.

"I can't go around giving all my tricks away for free woman. Come, time is wasting." He called over his shoulder as he entered the passageway. We followed him and met with a flight of stone stairs that spiraled downwards. In contrast to the rooms we had previously been in, this part of the lab seemed old fashioned, ancient almost.

At the last step, we came to a threshold that revealed a long chamber with torches on each wall but it was devoid of any furniture or decorations. The only thing that made any impression was the door on the other side of the narrow room. I descended from the last step when a strange feeling passed over me. My gaze sought out Mahado's as he stood before Vivian and me. Something was wrong here.

"We should tell the others what we've found. We might need them before we can go any further." Vivian said already contacting them but her communicator seemed to be malfunctioning. All we got was static. I tried mine and it worked but the reception was still faint.

"Shizuka-chan, can you hear me?"

"_Anzu! I'm so glad to hear from you guys. I have been trying to get a hold of you guys for a while now. Where are you? Your signal is so faint."_

"Gomen Shizuka-chan, my communicator seems to be the only one that can work all the way down here. We found a passageway in the office above us. We think there is an underground catacomb here. Where are the others?"

"_Don't go any further. The others are on their way but your signal is so faint they keep losing it. Go back to the office…**rksshh**….in…..**rhshhh**…d wait for …**shhk**…others ….kshhhh ….Ishizu…..**rhshhhhhhhh**-----."_

The line went dead.

"Shika-chan? Shizuka! Are you there? Kuso, I've lost her," I told the others who had crowded around me.

"What did she say?" Viv asked sitting on the last step.

"She said that we should go back out of the passageway and wait for the others. It was strange thought, she was so insistent and said something about Ishizu but it died before I could get any more." Mahado's body tensed at my words as worry started to gnaw at me.

"We should keep going." Bakura said leaning against a stone pillar.

"Let's do as she said. This place gives me the creeps anyways." Vivian admitted as she stood up dusting her skirt off, ignoring Bakura. We turned back towards the staircase and started our ascent when the ground shook.

"What the?" The stairs shifted into a slope causing us to fall backwards into each other at the bottom. A stone wall fell from the threshold and blocked our only way out. I glared at Bakura who snickered in his laid-back position as I untangled myself from Vivian and Mahado and tried to push at the wall but it would not budge. Vivian joined me.

"Someone doesn't want us to get back up there." I said leaning against the wall. Mahado turned to face the chamber before us.

"Then we can only go forward. I am certain the others will find a way down here." He made no move to enter the chamber he kept observing it. Fed up, I pushed myself off the wall, past Bakura to enter the chamber but the thief pulled me back. His warm hand closed over my mouth, muffling my angry cry. He pushed me back so hard I fell into Mahado who caught me before I fell on the ground.

Bakura rolled his eyes and picked up a rock, tossing it at the floor before us. It disappeared through the ground. I shivered as my eyes widened with realization.

"Thank you Bakura." He smirked with a mock bow.

"It's an illusionary technique," Mahado revealed as he helped me up. "We must dispel it if we hope to see what we are facing. I have tried but the source of the magic's binding it together are different then my own. I cannot seem to get through it." He explained sounding angry at his own shortcomings.

"And this is why I am here. Step back and watch a real magician at work." Bakura stepped forward, hands drawing symbols in the air before us. "Denizens of darkness, Lord of Night, clear our path from illusions might!" With a final stroke of his hand, a light shone forth from his hands and shot forward into the room. When the light dimmed, I gasped with shock.

The same narrow pathways, the same guards and the same bottomless chasm. The only differences' were that here, time was not standing still and they were moving, as were their very sharp sabers.

"I've been here before. It's Atem's tomb from the memory world," I whispered looking at the guards swing their sabers all at once and come to attention as they all stopped moving.

"So have I but I was there for far different reasons. Ahh! The memories," Bakura sighed with a glint in his blue eyes.

"I would like to inquire how they got the plans to the tomb but we do not have much time. Pharaoh-yo must be here somewhere. We must get past this obstacle."

"Did you design this place? That must mean you know your way around it right." Vivian as she hatched a plan.

Mahado looked to the statues and inclined his head, "I do."

"Then you should lead us through the maze. You know the dangers and you can alert us to them as we go along. The thief can bring up the rear to watch our backs," she reasoned. A snort from Bakura drew our attention.

"Good idea if you want o get us all killed. We have a better chance by deactivating the mechanism that runs the guards. It's usually on the other side so tell me where and we'll be out of here." Apprehensive, Mahado nodded his head and agreed.

"It is situated at the base of the two falcons on the other side. But they must be deactivated simultaneously." Vivian smirked at the thief.

"This means we all go together meaning you can't ditch us once you get to the other side." Bakura growled under his breath as he spun around.

"You can take that one; I'll take the loud one. Let's go."

Bakura grabbed Vivian's wrist and ran for the path before us. I followed, Mahado at my heel. As soon as Bakura stepped onto the suspended maze, the guards activated once against and swung at us. I jumped to the side onto another path as did Vivian but she landed on a different pathway to the left, separating her from Bakura who was hitting the guards with his fists that were encased in a strange black glow on my right. Vivian delivered a swift kick to the statue's legs, the stone turning into a cloud of sand at the force of her strike, effectively stopping it from advancing, but she failed to see the other one who burst through the formers remains, saber raised to kill.

"Vivian!" I yelled trying to warn her. She didn't have enough room or momentum to jump onto another path nor the time to plan a hit. Never one to give up, Vivian ducked to avoid the sharp weapon but another was brought up by the statue's left hand. She couldn't dodge that one. Suddenly a white light encased her body just as the saber was about to meet her neck, saving her life. The light then swelled towards the statue, enveloping it in its grasp and destroying it. Mahado appeared behind Vivian, holding her shaking body with gentle hands and whispering something I could not hear from so far away but she nodded before he turned to us.

"Lady Vivian and I shall take this path; you should follow Bakura Lady Anzu. Both lead to the separate bases of the statues so remain on the path," Mahado said grasping Vivian's hand in his own and taking off towards the obelisks. Bakura and I made it to the bases first but Mahado and Vivian were not there yet. I looked back and it seemed like they were having some trouble over there.

The guardians of the tomb had lined up to block their way towards the obelisk, Vivian at the forefront and Mahado standing with his back facing her back to protect their rear. I turned to Bakura to ask him to do something. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a sword from one of the shield upon the walls. He muttered something under his breath before he threw it at the line of guardians facing Vivian.

The sword pierced through the guards with that dark energy Bakura had been using before coating the blade. Mahado leaped forwards to catch the blade's handle over Vivian's head who had ducked earlier. With that taken care of, and a pointed glare at the thief, the pair hurried over to their falcons. Bakura and Mahado located the switches and with a nod, they both pushed a small in-laid scarab.

The remaining guards stopped immediately, their mechanical arms falling to their sides. The large limestone wall between the obelisks shimmered briefly before vanishing, revealing a torch lit passageway.

A sigh of relief escaped me as we all entered it. Bakura took the lead, grabbing a torch and his sword as he passed Mahado. I grabbed another torch and filed in beside Vivian, grabbing her hand in a comforting gesture and an apologetic smile.

"I'm alright; it's been a while since I have ever felt something like that. It was exiting but not something I want to do everyday. I'd rather tackle my toddler than this." She admitted with a reassuring grin. I was about to reply when something caught my attention up ahead.

"Something is over there, it's shinning in the torch light's," I commented as we neared the shinning objects. We entered a circular room with five doorways. I looked at the source of the glow only to drop my own torch, the light in the room diminishing but the objects still shone brightly with Bakura's torchlight. There the Millennium Items sat upon a golden pedestal, winking in the dim lighting, as if to mock us of our failure to dispose of them.

"Well isn't he happy," Vivian noted turning on her flashlight, the glare of the artificial light snapping me out of my state of shock. Bakura was licking his lips with inhibited anticipation. His hand lifted, reaching towards the Sennen Ring but Mahado was quick to act, stepping before Bakura to block his view of the items.

"Not tonight tomb robber, not ever." Mahado said with deadly authority, his eyes alight with what I could see as raw magic. Bakura did not even flinch; a smirk grew slowly on his moist lips.

"Not a problem my good priest, plenty more to choose from like this lovely puzzle for one." That set me off. I slapped his hand away from the puzzle and glared straight into his cold blue eyes.

"I suggest you get out of my way wom-" He stopped turning towards the doorway on our left. I also heard the sound and so did the other two. It was footsteps. I slipped my flashlight out of my bag, directing it towards Bakura to keep my eye on him while Vivian pointed hers at the doorway. The footsteps echoed closer and soon silhouettes became discernable.

I cast a worried gaze towards Mahado. Had we been found? We really did not have a place to hide, Bakura sure as hell was not leaving the items, and we couldn't just leave him here to take the items to wreak havoc upon the world. We had no choice but to stay put and hope they weren't zombies or something just as gross.

The figures came closer and I smiled when I spied Yugi's spiky hair. It was his team along with Honda's group. They took in the scene before them, Mahado and I standing between Bakura and the Sennen Items. Frowns shadowed the relief I had seen on their faces. Honda raised his gun, catching me by surprise, leveling it at Babura's head.

"Better luck next time buddy. Now step away from Anzu and the items and no the safety isn't on Anzu so stop glaring at me." He said without emotion. Bakura gave them a mock bow before taking a step back.

"A bit much don't you think captain commando?" I asked with a relieved smile despite my dislike of his weapon. My relief at their presence must have affected me more than I though because I stumbled backwards against a wall as my legs started shaking. Honda spared us all a quick glance, going over each one of us for injuries with tactical precision before zeroing back on Bakura.

"I'm fine, I think I'm just really glad you guys are here." Yugi stepped forward to stand beside me arm around my shoulders. "The Sennen items…What do we do Mahado?" He asked fixated on the Puzzle box which we all knew contained the millennium puzzle. Mahado stepped forward, hands extended over the items. A pale glow encompassed them for a brief moment.

"The items are in a dormant state. It is safe to take hold of them. We must take them with us, though I find it too convenient that they were left here in our path." He finished, letting his arms lower. We emptied Vivian's bag and placed the items within it, giving it to Mahado. I faced Yugi and Jounouchi.

"So did you guys find anything?" They nodded their head too slowly for my taste.

"You could say that. We're sure he's in here somewhere, probably down through one a these tunnels." Jou replied hand scratching his chin. "But we have a problem," he added. All eyes in my group save Bakura turned to him.

"Ishizu is missing from the helicopter site. She's also in here." Panic ran through my body. Rashid's neutral expression turned into a worried frown, his dark eyes meeting his younger brothers. Something must have passed between them as they both turned around towards the tunnel they had come in through. I pushed off the wall to go after them but fell back when my hand sunk into the stone. Or rather, a stone sunk into the wall my hand was pressed against.

The wall behind me rumbled before it completely sunk back and took me with it. Jounouchi grabbed my hand to catch me but it was too late. We both fell several feet back, me on my back and him on me, in a large dusk cloud.

"Jounouchi! Anzu! Are you two alright?" We heard Vivian call from the rectangular doorway. I rubbed my head and hissed when I felt a small bump on my scalp. Jou immediately checked it.

"We're fine. Fortunately Anzu here broke my fall. I would want my beautiful mug to be ruined now would I?" He said helping me up. When I finally looked around, I was amazed at the many pillars in the room that reached a ceiling way too high to see even with many braziers lit up around the room. I stepped forward, Jou at my side. We heard the others filing in from the doorway. He and I approached what looked like a flight of stairs, Jounouchi shinning his light on them. Blood caked the stairs, drying blood. His arm shot out to keep me back as he lifted the light higher, our breaths held with apprehension.

"Kami-sama," I gasped aloud. There standing over a woman's body was Ishizu, also covered in blood. We both rushed forward, Jou knelt beside her while I frantically called the others. The others raced towards us along with Marik and Rashid whom I had thought were already gone. Both brothers and Mahado joined Jounouchi beside the shaken woman, both brothers hugging her briefly as Jou took the inert woman's pulse before checking her for injuries. Mahado stayed a respectful distance away, but he was worried.

"You alright Ishizu? No pain?" Jou asked going over her arms and head. She shook her head, green eyes fixated on the woman.

"The blood isn't mine, I tried to revive her but she was far too gone for help," she whispered quietly but her voice seemed to resonate in the hollow room. Marik hugged her closer but her shivering did not cease. The Dark Magician placed his cloak over her shoulders and touched her temple lightly, blue light in their tips.

"How did you get here Lady Ishizu?" He asked gently. She tore her gaze from the body and buried her face in her younger brother's shoulder.

"I thought your teams was on their way back. I was relieved because I had a bad feeling course through me moments before your signal showed up on the radar. I told Rebecca to stay where we were and left to go see but I was grabbed from behind and knocked out. I woke up here and found her lying there."

"Who…Who is she?" Vivian asked voice shaky but clear. Jou stood from his examination and looked down at the body.

"That is Dr. Dahlia Giles, or was." Jou informed us, stooping down to examine her more thoroughly. I backed away with the Ishtar's and Vivian to give him more room and because we weren't too keen on seeing him go over a corpse autopsy.

"Use your communicator to record the T.O.D. Katsuya, we might need that to clear us of any blame when the authorities find the body." Seto said his voice devoid of emotion.

"Time of Death is approximately 11:49 pm. It looks like she fell pretty hard; there are contusions on her right temple. Probably not what killed her but it sure helped. Stab wound to tha heart and judging from tha amount of blood here plus the location of the wound, she was probably used in some sort a ceremony." Jou assessed with a stony face. He removed his cloak and placed it over her body.

"They use her and kill her off at the end, what kind of sick people are they?" Marik muttered.

Just when Jounouchi was getting back up, the braziers around us flared up, illuminating the room. Our eyes stung from the sudden light. When we adjusted, I heard something strange.

Clapping. And not just any clapping; a mocking clap.

We all turned our heads, looking at each other when we realized something. Bakura wasn't among us anymore. I balled my fist in anger. I wouldn't be surprised if he had done this and was in league with whoever was the mastermind.

"Bakura! If this is you idea of a sick joke, you've really passed the line this time," Yugi hissed and the clapping ceased.

"Now, now little Yugi, do not compare a man of my stature to a petty thief." A voice said ahead of us. I looked to the front of us as Honda raised his gun. A man shrouded in a navy cloak appeared at the top of the stairs. Tanned arms rose in the air as a mad cackle left his dried lips.

"Ah! You are all here. All of you bow before your Pharaoh!" The cloaked man exclaimed, black fire igniting behind him. That's when we saw it. My heart skipped a beat. Inside a glass case lay a tanned man with multicolored hair and dressed in Egyptian court regalia.

"Atem!" Yugi, Jou and I exclaimed.

"Indeed. And you shall all bear witness to this momentous event. Khawa,come forth." Black shaped men formed a half circle around us.

"Bring me the items." I looked to Mahado and his wide eyes look didn't reassure me. The bag was no longer on his shoulder. He must have discarded it when he rushed to Ishizu's side. I looked around quickly and saw it near Vivian's feet. The Khawa advanced with fierce growls and shots rang in the room. Honda stood before us, shooting at them with cold precision, but it didn't seem to keep them down.

"**Don't just stand there, you girls get outta here!**" Jou roared over the gunshots.

"Anzu! Let's go!" Vivian urged me as she grabbed my arm. I glanced back just as Mahado stood and summoned a large creature to tear through the Khawa's but they were multiplying. I looked ahead, keeping in pace with Vivian when I remembered the items.

"We can't go, we have to go back for the items!"

"I grabbed them before I bolted. Come on the doorway is closing!" She said sprinting as a battle raged behind us. I could see the wall closing slowly up ahead. We could make it is the guys could hold them off for long enough. '_And them what?_' I asked myself. '_Leave them here alone? Leave Atem when I just found him?_' I could no longer hear any gunshots and the feel over magic had waned. A black mist followed at our heels and I could feel its malicious intent.

I had to decide.

When we got within distance of the doorway, I grabbed Vivian's arm and using our running momentum, propelled her forwards. I knew she would tuck into a roll and she did so perfectly, ending up on the other side. Her brown eyes widened with shock and horror when I took a step back from the closing door.

"Anzu!"

"Gomen Vivian. Get out of here and tell the others what happened. Get help and keep those items safe!" I yelled over the sound of the door shutting close. The mist grabbed at my senses, numbing my body. I fell on the ground and struggled to get up but it was useless. The last thought to run in my mind was that I hoped Vivian got out safe and that the guys wouldn't chew me out for staying.

* * *

The cloaked man walked around the unconscious bodies of the chosen ones. He found the girl but frowned as his eyes went over her. 

She did not have the items either. He considered the time it would take to gather them from that woman who got away but he forgot about that for now. He didn't need the items for he had this girl here. A sinister smile spread across his face.

"Chain those ones to the pillars but take care with the High Priest. He is valuable to me. Change the sacrifice into the ceremonial robes and chain her to the altar. Prepare for the Spirit Binding Ceremony." He ordered the Khawa. They moved about silently and obediently. Everything was in place. How long had he awaited this day? All he needed now was to get that blond woman in the Ishtar home and it would be complete.

"You should all thank me." He said ascending the steps leading to the Pharaoh's body. He stood above him and his hands trembled over the glass with anticipation. He made symbols wit his hands as a dark light engulfed them. "You all have the privilege of witnessing the Rebirth of the Phoenix."

* * *

Next time on My Dreams Will Lead Me to You:

"A life, no matter how small it is, is a life," I said. "His people may have been a thorn in you side but it doesn't justify a massacre, understand?" I asked as I glared at him.

* * *

"His soul shall belong to us as will his limitless power. You cannot stop it."

* * *

'_No! I won't let anyone take Atem away! Ever! I'd rather die...'_

_

* * *

_

"Kill the girl."

"ANZU!!!!"

* * *

"The doctor said her chances of survival are slim due to her injuries...she might not make it."

* * *

"How did he do it?" Jou asked as he looked over Atem's body. 

"What do you mean Jou?" Yugi asked as Miho tied his raw wrist.

"I mean, how he found the energy to stand up when his body isn't even able to function," Jou said ending his examination of Atem.

* * *

A pair of deep amethyst eyes open for the second time that day. 

"Aibou...?"

* * *

Next time on My Dreams Will Lead Me to You: 

The Rebirth of the Phoenix Part3.

The Phoenix Rises.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That took a while. So Atem is coming back! Fan girls and boys, commence your screaming. This chapter was a bit dark towards the end but it was necessary for the story. Thank you all very much for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter should be out by next week after my mid-terms are over. I leave you all with the song that will head the next chapter which will contain a bunch of Anzu/Atem moments. 

Kidzuite

I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU

Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo

I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU

Sakebi tsudzukete

Kitto kokoro wo tsunagu ito wo tagutteru

Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni

NO NEED TO CRY

**Please realize**

**I'm here waiting for you**

**even if the future awaiting us is unlike today**

**I'm here waiting for you**

**and I keep on screaming**

**I'm sure my heart is tugging on the string that binds us,**

**so that the me back then will open her eyes**

**No need to cry.**

-NANA ED A little pain(by Reira)-

* * *


End file.
